Rebuilding Your Life
by Michelle1017
Summary: Naomi was involved in a car crash and has some serious injuries. Emily is a physiotherapist assigned to Naomi's case and just wants to help her rebuild her life. What can happen between these two.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I had this idea floating around in my head for a while and I have started writing it so I thought I would post the first chapter. I have a plan for this story, well I do so far anyway then anything could happen :-) **

**Anyway here it is. **

* * *

Chapter One

Naomi

_I finished work at the office late as usual but that was what happened when you were a journalist and had an editor breathing down your neck for the story you were writing. It was then I heard the music coming from the car driving down the road and knew it was Tamara coming to pick me up with my dress to change into. I quickly changed in the back of the car before climbing back through and putting my seatbelt on. Driving along the road the laughter ringing out around the car as I travelled with my best friend to a party, we were singing along to the radio that she had turned up when all of a sudden I heard brakes squeaking as she slammed hard down on them and then the bang as we hit the back of the truck that had stopped in front of us and everything went black…_

* * *

I woke with a jump and screamed out, it took me a minute to remember where I was, it really felt like I was back there again but as the nurse came rushing in to check I was ok I remembered I was in hospital and the knowledge of my injuries came crashing down around me again. It has been nearly a month since the car crash and I was still here in hospital and still in a lot of pain. Thankfully I was in a side room on my own I think I would have given up a long time ago if I had been on a ward with other people. Sometimes I still wonder about giving up but then I see my mums face and see how thankful she is that I made it through. I was in intensive care unconscious for about a week if not more they have told me but sometimes I forget the details, one thing I will never forget is the day the doctor told me the extent of my injuries. He started off gently by telling me the my body was covered in cuts and bruises but they would slowly heal in time and as they healed the pain would ease, it was only when he continued that my world came crashing down around me, it was like he was telling me in slow motion when he explained that I had a spinal injury and that could mean that I never walked again. I had drifted off somewhere as he continued to speak not wanting to hear anything more, in that moment all I could think was that I wish I had died. When the doctor had left the room I looked across to see my mum the tears running down her cheeks, she rushed over to me and enveloped me in a hug, I felt the pain rush through my body but at the same time everything felt numb, she kept kissing my cheek telling me that everything would be ok that we would get through this together, I just wanted to scream out at her that nothing would ever be right again, that my life just isn't worth living anymore but I knew it would only hurt her and I didn't want to do that, I couldn't shatter the positivity she had built up after knowing what she went through at the thought of losing her only daughter. I knew I was being selfish, I knew I should be grateful that I was alive that was more than Tamara and her family had. I was really struggling with my injuries and the fact that I would never see my best friend again, I didn't even get to go to her funeral, I didn't get to say goodbye and I knew that would be something that would haunt me forever.

A tear rolled down my cheek as the nurse gave me some more pain relief; they all knew me on this ward now I had been here for a couple of weeks. She rested her hand on my shoulder "It will get easier Naomi, it just takes time, you're physiotherapist is going to stop by tomorrow and have a chat with you, I think you will like her she is brilliant at her job. Now I want you to settle down again and try and get some sleep."

* * *

The following morning I woke up, mum was by my bedside as usual, she always came in first thing in the morning and stayed until last thing at night. She smiled as I opened my eyes I know she always tried to stay positive to try and get me to be positive about things "Morning love, how did you sleep last night?"

I shut my eyes briefly again before looking at her "I had another nightmare Mum, it was horrible it felt like I was right back there again, like it was all happening again. When is all this going to stop?"

A tear rolled down my cheek as mum enveloped me in a hug, it is really strange but the accident really seems to have brought us closer together. We never had the best relationship when I was growing up, we constantly fought about the strangers she had staying in the house and it was only when I started my second year at college that she realised how much it was bothering me and she stopped it from happening and we slowly grew closer and now the accident has really made me realise just how much my mum is there for me. As usual mum sat and read a chapter of my book to me, I struggled to focus for long periods of time on the text and I hated not being able to read whenever I wanted to. Mum always managed to make me relax a little more when she read to me, in a way it took me back to when I was little and mum used to tuck me up in bed and read me a story until I fell asleep. I drift in and out of sleep as mum reads to me but she is used to it. As I open my eyes once again mum smiles and pauses her reading "You ok love?"

I nod my head slowly "Yeah just tired as usual." I paused a second "Mum will you do something for me, I really really want a coffee from Starbucks, you know what I am like, would you get me one?"

She laughed "Are you sure you are ok if I leave you?"

I nodded "Yeah I will probably just sleep a bit more."

She smiled and kissed my cheek softly "Ok darling I won't be long I promise."

I smiled and felt the tiredness overcome me again "Ok mum."

* * *

I only woke up again when there was a light tap on my door; I slowly opened my eyes adjusting them to the light. A young women stepped into the room and I instantly noticed her eyes, they were a gorgeous chocolate brown with a slight twinkle deep within them. She stepped to the side of the bed and realised I had been asleep "I'm sorry would you like me to come back later?"

I shook my head "No its ok."

The young women smiled and it really lit up her face "Ok well let me introduce myself", she held out her hand to me but I didn't take it I guess I couldn't be bothered, she didn't look too surprised "I am Emily and I am going to be your physiotherapist."

If I am completely honest I don't know what came over me, the anger just seemed to rise within me again at the thought of needing physio in the first place, it brought the accident back to the forefront of my mind not that it was ever far away "I don't want physio, what can you fucking do for me, what is the fucking point of even being alive I want to be dead, I don't see the point of being alive if I may never walk again, if I can't get back to being normal."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek again, why couldn't I stop fucking crying, I wasn't the type of person that cried. Emily placed her hand gently on my shoulder, she didn't seem bothered by my outburst, I guess she was probably used to it from frustrated patients "Naomi I am not going to make you any false promises but what I can promise you is that I will work as hard as I can to have you back to being your normal self. It will take time and it will take patience from both of us, it will also take a lot of work. My main aim is to make sure you can walk again but Naomi you need to come to our sessions with a positive attitude, you have to put the effort in as much as I do if you want to get anywhere. I will come back and see you later and see if you have had a change of heart once you have had the chance to think over what I have just said."

I watched as she left the room closing the door quietly behind her, I threw my head back against the pillow the anger still coursing through my veins. Mum slowly opened my door coming in with my coffee, she handed it to me and I knew she could sense how angry I was. She sat down beside my bed as I took a sip of my coffee "Who was that darling that just left your room?"

I rolled my eyes "The Physiotherapist, she came in spouting some shit about helping me."

Mum took my hand "Love you have to try, I hate seeing you just giving up like this, you have always been such a fighter."

I opened my mouth to argue but mum cut me off, I could instantly tell that she was cross and finally getting fed up of me "Naomi I can't sit here and watch you throw your life down the drain, you are my only daughter and I love you so much it is killing me to see you like this, yes you have been through a terrible accident and you will have to do a lot of work to rebuild your life, do you really honestly think that Tamara would like to see you lying in your bed angry all the time and giving up on everything?"

I watched as mum walked out the room banging the door shut behind her, the tears began rolling down my cheeks again, I quickly wiped them away from my eyes I was so frustrated with myself for crying again. I buried my head deeply into my pillow and let everything that Emily and Mum had said to me run through my mind. It took me a while but I began to realise that I was being a complete cow to everyone around me. I realised that I needed to change my attitude, I really hate seeing mum this upset, she is really struggling with everything but she keeps her spirits up for me, to keep me going and to keep me focussed on life. I now knew that I needed to make some effort into making the changes I needed to make.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep again as I woke up and looked at the clock, it was a couple of hours since mum had left me after we had words. I was beginning to wonder if I had really pushed her too far this time when the door slowly opened and she poked her head around the side "Is it ok to come in?"

I nodded and she came and sat down next to me once more "I'm sorry Naomi, I should never…"

I cut her off "No mum it is me that should be sorry, I should stop being such a bitch all of the time, I have you and so many other people trying to help me and I keep throwing it back in everyone's faces. It is time I started to make the effort and help myself to get better. When Emily comes back later I will apologise to her and I will make sure she knows I will fully commit myself to the physio she is going to do with me and I promise I will be nicer to you and the staff. It is time to help myself now mum and I'm only sorry it took you to lose your temper with me to make me realise that."

She hugged me tightly "You don't know how good it is to hear you saying that, I just want my little girl back again."

Mum pulled back when there was a knock on the door, she smiled as Emily stepped into the room and held out her hand to shake it "Hi, you must be Emily."

Emily smiled "Yeah, you seem a lot friendlier than your daughter."

Mum laughed "Yeah I must apologise for her she can be a grumpy little cow when she wants to be but I think she has something she would like to say to you."

I felt my cheek flush red slightly as Emily laughed a little, I cleared my throat "Emily I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken to you like I did earlier, both you and mum have said things to me today that have made me realise I shouldn't be letting this anger swallow me up and should be trying to be positive about my life so I will make a promise to you now and that is that I will make every effort I possibly can during any session I have with you, I know I need to work hard if I want to get my life back."

Emily smiled and I couldn't help but notice that it lit up her whole face "That is good to hear Naomi; it will be good to work with you." She turned to leave "I will stop by again tomorrow and run through some of the work we will be doing together."

I nodded "Ok, thanks Emily."

As Emily left mum smiled "She seems nice I think she will really put the effort in to help you, please try not to be too rude to her."

I reached over and playfully slapped her on the arm "I am not a complete monster you know."

She raised her eyebrows and I just laughed, I can honestly say I think I can see a little bit of happiness back in my mum's eyes, something I haven't seen since before the accident.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am part way through writing chapter 6 of this story so I thought I would post chapter 2 tonight. More thoughts from Naomi and a little more interaction between the two girls, the interaction between the pair will increase over the further chapters. It's a bit of a filler chapter really before we start moving on.  
**

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and adding this to your story alerts and story favourites, I am really enjoying writing this. **

* * *

Chapter Two

The Following Day

Naomi 

I was lying in bed really beginning to regret agreeing to the physio, I know I needed it and I know I needed to get my fucking act together and pull my life back onto the track it should be on. Mum had been pretty chirpy since yesterday, I think she was just pleased that I seemed to be starting to look forward in relation to my future again but there was still one thing stopping me from completely being able to move on, I couldn't get the accident out of my head, every time I close my eyes I hear the screeching brakes and the bang all over again and it always made the pain of losing my best friend even worse than it already was. I was so tired as I tried to avoid closing my eyes, trying to stop the thoughts creeping back into the forefront of my mind, in a way I guess I thought it would stop me thinking about it all, I was wrong.

I was pulled from my thoughts when mum walked into the room still with her smile plastered across her face, I could see she was happy but at the same time I could see that she was smiling more to try keep me feeling positive "Morning Love, how you feeling this morning?"

I smiled half-heartedly "Same old."

She moved a strand of hair away from my face "It will get better love; I know it might not seem like that now but it will slowly."

I nodded my head slightly "Yeah I guess, it all just feels so hard."

She hugged me "I know love, I know."

She held up a couple of bags full of stuff "I brought you some bits from home I thought it might help you feel a little better."

I smiled "Thanks mum, what have you brought?"

She smiled "Oh just some more of your books so you can do some reading if you're not too tired or I thought maybe I could read to you for a bit more if you like, some of your own clothes I know how much you hate being in that hospital gown and I know you will feel more comfortable in your own clothes and I also brought a couple of your photos from your room you know the ones of you and I just so it feels a bit more like your room."

I started to look through the photos and loved that mum had done this for me; I froze though when I saw the photo of Tamara and I from a night out about a year ago, I love that photo so much. Mum watched as I froze "You ok love?"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, a tear slipped down my cheek as mum moved to look at what had upset me, she quickly wrapped her arms around me and enveloped me close to her body "I'm so sorry love, I didn't know it was there, it must have got caught up with the others when I grabbed them. I will take it back home again for you, you don't need this at the moment."

I shook my head against her body before pulling away and looking at the photo again "No, no its ok mum I want to keep it, I want to be able to remember the good times not just this horrific bad time. You never know maybe it will help."

She kissed the top of my head and I could tell she was happy that I was looking at it that way, I just wasn't sure if I was really feeling like this for myself or just to keep mum happy, I knew it was something only time would tell, I needed the time to grieve for my friend and I needed the time to sort my own life out, I knew deep down that Tamara would be fuming if she could see me acting like this. Mum broke my thoughts "Would you like me to read to you for a bit, you used to love it when I read to you as a child."

I rolled my eyes "I am not a child anymore mum."

She smiled "You will always be my little girl whether you like it or not."

I rolled my eyes again but I knew I was smiling slightly at the same time "I would love it if you read to me, I am too tired to do it myself and it is driving me insane not doing anything."

* * *

A while later mum was still reading, I kept drifting off but in a way it felt so good to be listening to her reading to me again and it really was distracting me from what was going on in my own head. I was only distracted when there was a light tap on my door and I saw Emily put her head around "Sorry to disturb you, am I ok to come in or shall I come back later?"

I was seriously thinking about putting her off I still wasn't sure I was ready for any of this but mum obviously had other ideas as she smiled in Emily's direction "You're not disturbing anything, you come in I will make myself useful and go get my daughter a proper coffee as she calls it."

Emily laughed and I couldn't help but notice that she had a gorgeous smile. Mum offered Emily her chair and she took it as mum left "I'll be back in a bit love." I could have thrown something at her if I had it as she shot me a look and added "Be nice."

I couldn't help but notice as Emily smiled once again as mum finally closed the door behind her. She turned her attention back to me "So Naomi I just thought I would come and have a chat with you about the work I will be doing with you."

I nodded slowly and tried to be positive in front of her about it all "Ok, hit me with it."

She laughed "It won't be that bad Naomi, I promise I will start gently but I cannot promise I will stay gentle, we have a lot of hard work to do if we are going to get you walking again."

I bit back "If I am ever going to walk again."

She looked directly at me "That is something I can't promise Naomi but if you put the work in there is a lot more chance your injury will heal and you will walk again. I can promise I will work my hardest and do my best to give you the best possible chance but you have to remember what I said yesterday you have to have a positive attitude. Positivity and hard work are going to mean everything that is going to be the key."

I nodded "Ok, what sort of stuff will we be doing?"

She smiled and I could tell she was pleased I was actually taking an interest "I will be trying a range of different techniques and exercises with you including leg exercises which will help with strengthening your legs, we will work on spinal positioning and making sure your spine is in the best possible position for healing in the best way, we will also work on building up on your upper body strength so you have got the strength to support yourself when we get further into your exercises."

It all sounded good but there was one thing that was worrying me, I was already in pain and it all sounded like it would cause more pain, Emily must have guessed there was something bothering me "Is everything ok Naomi?"

I nodded slowly "Yeah, there is just one thing." I paused for a second "It's just, will it cause much more pain, I'm not sure I can cope with much more."

She smiled slightly "It's a worry that most patients have and it probably will cause a bit more pain but if it gets too much and is causing huge problems I will be using ice therapy that will help with any pain, that just involves using ice on the areas that are causing the pain and it should reduce it."

I felt slightly better about it all now I had spoken to Emily. She smiled "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

I shook my head "No I don't think so at the moment."

She stood up "Ok well I need to go but if you have any questions about anything you just need to ask one of the nurses and they will get me for you. At the moment the doctors are saying we can begin work next week so all being well I will see you then."

I smiled "Ok thank you."

* * *

A few minutes after she had left mum came bouncing back into the room "She seems like a nice young lady, is everything ok?"

I laughed trust mum to comment on her being nice, she always thought everyone was nice "Yes mum everything is ok, Emily was just telling me about the work she would be doing with me and I feel a bit better about it all now. It sounds like it is going to be a lot of hard work but if it means I could walk again it will all be worth it, and yes mum she does seem nice, very caring."

Mum hugged me "Good and I am glad you are feeling a little more positive about things."

I smiled "Well after seeing that photo I realised that Tamara wouldn't want me to wish my life away like I was."

Mum smiled "Good old Tamara, she can still talk some sense into you when she's not here."

I couldn't help but laugh "Yeah she was always good at that."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been writing this tonight whilst watching the Eurovision song contest and have been getting on pretty well with some future chapters but anyway here is chapter three and this one is from Emily's point of view and introduces another favourite from the series. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding this to your favourites and alerts :-)**

* * *

Chapter Three

One Week Later 

Emily

I was sitting in the physio office staring into space, I was beginning physio with Naomi today, the doctor had assessed her and given her the all clear to begin. I couldn't seem to get Naomi out of my mind since our chat last week; she had the most gorgeous blue eyes that have a sparkle to them. I knew I couldn't think like this she was just another patient that I was going to do my best to get moving again. I took a deep breath and pushed any thoughts to the back of my mind thinking that they would go away.

* * *

I wandered down the corridor towards Naomi's room and softly knocked on the door, she smiled in my direction as I asked "You all ready to do some work?"

Her smile turned into laughter "As ready as I'll ever be."

I couldn't help but laugh with her, she looked even more beautiful when she smiled, I really couldn't help but think that it was a shame she didn't smile more often "Ok well let me track down my helper so we can get you moving from this bed, he will be off flirting with one of the nurses somewhere."

She nodded "Ok, I'll be here."

I smiled before putting my head around the door and spotted him instantly leaning over the nurses desk "Cook, I need you down here not flirting up there, I have work to do."

He spun around and flashed me his cheeky smile that I'm sure he thought would get him out of any kind of trouble, he should know by now that it won't work on here "Keep your knickers on I'm on my way."

I slapped him on the arm as he finally reached my side, he pretended to be wounded until I threatened to do it again and he quickly slipped into the room, I quickly followed him in before he started cracking on to Naomi, I smiled as Naomi looked past him towards me "Naomi, this is Cook he is one of the porters that works here and now he has stopped flirting with the nurses he is going to help me transfer you into the wheelchair so we can go to the physio room and start putting you through your paces."

Naomi laughed "Well I will put my faith in the pair of you."

We eventually made it to where we needed to be and Cook supported me to lay Naomi on the mat in the centre of the room, I could see his eyes wandering over her body the whole time we were together with her, he looked in my direction "Now then little red I think you will be needing me to stick around for this one."

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but notice Naomi smile "Cook I will say this politely as we have a patient in the room but I'm sure you can imagine the words circling my head right now but no I do not require your assistance during the session, be back in an hour and not before."

* * *

He pretended to sulk but he forgets I know him to well now and he slowly left the room as I turned to Naomi "Ok now he has gone let's get to work, we are going to start really slowly and build it up gradually so today I am just going to work on your leg strength and kick start those muscles again. Does that sound ok?"

She nodded her head slowly "Yeah I think so."

I smiled "Good, now I know you are going to feel some pain, I wouldn't be doing my job properly if you didn't but I need you to promise me that if the pain gets too much you have to tell me, there are ways I can manage it but I can't if I don't know. So do we have a deal?"

She smiled and spoke quietly "Yeah."

I returned her smile "You don't need to look so worried, I will take good care of you."

* * *

I couldn't believe it when Cook returned an hour later, I have never had a session go so fast, I know this was only the first session with Naomi but I could already tell I was going to enjoy working with this girl, yes she had an attitude and could be sulky and a little madam but it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle I knew underneath it all somewhere there would be a softer side to her, a side I was determined to expose at some point along the line. I smiled at Naomi "Well looks like that is it for today we will increase your hours over time but as I said we are starting slow, how you feeling after today?"

I could see the pain in her eyes as she replied "Sore but I am determined to get back to where I was before the accident and I know that pain is a part of that."

I looked directly at her "Just sore?"

She grimaced "No I'm in fucking agony but it's not too bad that I can't cope with it."

I smiled slightly "Well let's get you back to your bed and I shall sort you out some pain relief."

She smiled as Cook stepped up beside us "Ok then let the Cookie Monster and Little Red get to work and make you comfortable again."

Her smiled once again turned into laughter as she rolled her eyes at Cook "Seriously the Cookie Monster I'm not even going to ask but I am slightly confused as to why you are calling Emily little red."

I laughed as I listened to Cook explain this one "Well Naomikins I have known Emily here since college, she helped me get the job here and get my life back on the straight and narrow, anyway back in her college days she had the brightest red hair and as you can see she is pretty short so I came up with little red but then when she finished uni and was a professional physiotherapist applying for jobs she decided she should go back to her natural brown."

Naomi laughed "Well I guess you have a good reason for the nickname then." She turned to me "I bet you looked good with red hair, not that you don't with brown." She stumbled a little "Sorry, sorry I didn't mean anything by that."

I laughed "Don't worry about it, I know you didn't." I was conscious that Cook was watching the interaction between us and I was doing my best not to let my mind wander with thoughts of Naomi just because she commented on my appearance "Maybe I'll show you a picture one of these days."

She smiled "That would be nice, might as well know a bit about you sounds like we are going to be spending a lot of time together."

I laughed "Aren't you the lucky one."

* * *

Within fifth teen minutes Cook and I had Naomi back on her bed and I arranged for her to have some pain relief with the nurse on duty, as soon as she had it I saw her relax slightly and I could tell she was tired "I will see you tomorrow then and we will take things a little bit further, make sure you get plenty of rest now."

She smiled weakly and her eyes closed once again "Yeah will do."

I walked towards the door as her mum came in; I smiled and quietly spoke "She's just nodded off."

I couldn't help but notice that Naomi had her mums smile "Ok love, I will sit and read one of her books until she wakes again. How is she doing?"

I smiled "I can't say too much without Naomi's permission but I can say she is doing pretty well, she is a strong girl and I think with some hard work we will have her back to her normal self."

I noticed her mums smile grow a little "That is good news, I have been pretty worried about my girl, she has taken all of this pretty badly which is understandable but I've never seen her like this before."

I smiled "I've seen things like this before and I can see that Naomi will get through it. I saw some determination from her today."

Her smile remained "That is one of the best things I've heard since I was told my girl had woken up."

I couldn't help but continue to smile "Well I aim to please."

She laughed "Thanks, Emily isn't it?" I nodded and she smiled "Well thanks Emily I really appreciate you sticking with her I know she can be a grumpy cow at times."

I laughed as I walked away leaving Naomi with her mum.

* * *

A few minutes later I was sitting at the desk again writing the notes on Naomi's file from today's session and I couldn't help daydreaming as thoughts of Naomi returned to my mind. I knew I needed to stop thinking like this, she was my patient.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four of this story, I have actually just finished writing chapter 11 so I am doing pretty well with writing this, ideas keep popping into my head so I am really enjoying writing this at the moment. i would like to thank marsupial1974 for all her lovely reviews and thanks to everyone that has added this to their alerts and favourites. **

**I know the physio sessions aren't going into too much detail at the moment but details will come throughout the story, I have plans for it to come into it but some of it will be through flashbacks and conversations between the two girls in future chapters and some of it will be when Naomi is still in hospital. Anyway here is chapter four and Naomi's feelings are beginning to come to light... **

* * *

Chapter Four

Two Weeks Later 

Naomi 

I had been having physio with Emily five days a week for two weeks now, she had gradually been increasing the hours she worked with me as I continued to gain strength and we have quite a bit of fun together during our sessions, I know we weren't there to have fun but Emily always says a little fun makes things seem just that little bit better. Usually I am a pretty closed off person but for some reason I find it easy to talk to Emily, it's weird as I always prided myself in keeping my feelings hidden but Emily always seemed to know when something was bothering me.

I was lying on the mat on the floor again with Emily doing something with my legs, I wasn't always sure what she was doing but I knew she would be doing what needed to be done. The pain seemed to be stronger today; I don't know why I just knew everything was hurting more. After a few minutes a tear rolled down my cheek, it took me a moment to realise. As soon as Emily noticed she stopped what she was doing "Naomi what is it?"

I shook my head "Nothing, everything is fine."

She shook her head "No it's not Naomi, when someone has tears falling from their eyes it shows me that not everything is ok, talk to me."

I took a deep breath "I just keep remembering why I am here, why I am spending time with you in the first place."

I knew she was trying to make me feel a little better as she said "Is my company really that bad?"

I couldn't help but smile slightly "I think your company is one of the only things that is getting me through this at the moment. If you tell anyone this I may have to hurt you as it would ruin my reputation but I really look forward to our sessions."

I noticed her smile, I couldn't help it, it lit up her whole face "That's nice to hear Naomi I enjoy our sessions too even if you can be sarcastic most the time, seriously though I want you to talk to me, I know you won't believe this but talking does help."

I laughed and I knew she was right in a way but there was always something stopping me "I'll keep that in mind."

She smiled "Come on the let's get back to it."

We went back to whatever she was doing to me before and the pain kicked in again, I couldn't help but scream out a little, Emily stopped what she was doing instantly "Naomi are you in pain?"

I nodded slowly "Yeah." I snapped slightly "And yes I know before you say anything I should have told you."

Her face dropped slightly and I immediately felt guilty "Yes you should have. Anyway let's do something to help you."

I smiled slightly "Thanks, and Emily I'm sorry for snapping."

She returned my smile "It's ok Naomi, now I want you to try relax slightly, and I have to warn you this will be cold. I need you to tell me what hurts?"

I pointed to the base of my spine and Emily nodded "Ok I need you on your front."

She helped me turn over and I felt a slight tingle as her skin touched mine but soon gasped when she pressed an ice pack against my skin "That's fucking freezing Emily."

She laughed "Yeah that's the whole point of ice therapy; it will help your muscles and hopefully reduce the pain."

I got used to the cold temperature after a while although it was still fucking freezing, I couldn't help but shiver but it wasn't because of the ice. I heard Emily chuckle behind me "Stop being such a wimp Naomi."

I smiled to myself before replying "Well you shouldn't put such fucking cold things on my skin then."

She laughed again and I knew I had just lied to her, it wasn't the cold that had made me shiver it was the soft brush of Emily's fingers against my skin as she adjusted the ice pack. I don't know why her touch was making me feel like this, it was so confusing; I couldn't like a girl, could I? No there was no way it must just be because we have been spending so much time together. Emily's soft voice broke me out of my thoughts "How's the pain now?"

I nodded "Yeah it's a bit better, I think you can take that fucking cold thing back off me now."

Emily removed the ice pack and she helped me move so I was lying back on my back, she looked at her watch; I scowled but was smiling at the same time "You wishing our time away?"

She smiled and I felt my heart beat a little quicker than usual "Would I do such a thing and to put your mind at rest I was just looking to see how much time we have left to see what I can do to you next."

I couldn't help but laugh "And what do you have planned?"

Her smile widened "How about some more leg exercises, the sooner we get these legs stronger the better but you have to promise me you will tell me if the pain gets too much again."

I rolled my eyes "Yes."

I could see she was trying not to smile but it wasn't working well "There is no need for the sarcasm young lady."

I laughed "You sound so much like my mum when you say things like that."

She laughed "Well shouldn't that tell you something."

She started moving my legs around again and I couldn't help but watch as her expressions changed on her face as she worked. It was only when the door burst open that I was distracted, Emily rolled her eyes as Cook sauntered over "Now how are my two favourite ladies getting on."

I smiled "We were getting on fine. I could think of worse people to spend my time with."

Cook smiled "You're not wrong there Blondie, little red here is excellent company."

Emily glared at him "Stop flirting Cook."

He pretended to look offended as I laughed "Don't worry Emily he's not my type so I'm not paying any attention."

I was beginning to wonder if Emily had a thing for Cook and just hadn't told him, she laughed at my comment as Cook once again pretended to be wounded, he sighed "I don't know neither of you want me."

Emily walked away for a moment to put something away and I couldn't help it as my eyes followed her to where she was walking, I felt my cheeks flush slightly when I realised Cook had noticed. He smiled "She's pretty hot isn't she."

Now I was beginning to wonder if Cook also liked Emily but didn't dare tell her either "Yeah she is a very pretty girl she will make some guy very happy if she hasn't already."

I noticed Cook's face change slightly "You know I tried to crack onto her back in college."

I smiled and thought that maybe I was wrong after all "Did she turn you down."

He laughed "Yeah and then told me that I really wasn't her type and then later at the pub I found her snogging the face off this random girl, turned out she plays for the other team."

I didn't really know how to react and my face must have shown that as I looked to Emily and then back to Cook, he had a slight look of panic in his eyes "Don't tell her I told you, she doesn't tell her patients really, I think she is worried they will change their attitude towards her."

I looked surprised "Why would they do that?"

He shook his head "I don't know Blondie; I guess there are some fucking homophobic people out there."

I shook my head "Well I can assure you I am not one of them."

He smiled "Good."

We quickly changed the conversation as Emily walked back over to us "What you two plotting behind my back."

I laughed "Oh Cook was just trying to chat me up again."

Emily rolled her eyes "That sounds about right." She turned to him "Come on you do what you are paid for and help me get Naomi back into this chair and back to her bed she must be tired."

* * *

15 minutes later I was back on my bed, Emily made sure I was comfortable and I tried to keep her talking for as long as possible, there was something about her that made me just want her around but eventually she had to leave. I couldn't help but smile when she popped her head back around the door "I will see you tomorrow."

She smiled when I nodded "I will be ready and waiting."

I threw my head back against the pillow with thoughts of Emily at the front of my mind and couldn't help but think 'what the fuck is up with me, why do I feel like this, I am straight.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five and we have skipped a bit of time but we get a little more insight into what is going on with Emily's thoughts and feelings and Naomi's moody, bitchy side is on it's way, look out Emily. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites :-)**

**Here goes...**

* * *

Chapter Five

One month later 

Emily

I walked into work this morning, I usually come in on my moped but today I needed to clear my head before I started, Naomi was my first patient this morning and I just couldn't get her out of my head. She really was a stunning young lady and I always looked forward to our sessions just so I could spend more time with her, last night she even managed to creep into my dreams hence the reason I needed to clear my head this morning… _Naomi was lying on the mat in the physio room whilst I continued with some leg exercises, I couldn't help but glance down at her to check she was ok as I worked and noticed her gazing up at me, I smiled down at her and couldn't help but notice the blue twinkle in her eyes. I was about to pull my gaze away when Naomi reached up and softly stroked my cheek before pulling my lips down to hers. As our lips met it felt like there were fireworks exploding in my chest I had wanted this for what felt like so long now but couldn't risk my job, I knew I couldn't get involved with a patient. I was about to pull away and tell Naomi that this couldn't happen when she whispered softly "Fuck me Emily; I can't hide my feelings any longer I just want you to fuck me." I could see the desire, the want deep within her eyes and I just couldn't resist, she pulled my lips onto hers again and I completely forgot where we were I just allowed myself to get lost in Naomi. Her hands were roaming all over my body making me feel so alive something I hadn't felt in such a long time, her touch was magical. I wanted to make Naomi feel just as good as she was making me feel as I ran my hands over her body and brushed my fingers over her inner thigh enjoying listening to the moans escaping her lips "Emily fuck, oh fuck I need you inside me." _

_I wasted no time in pushing one finger followed by another inside of her making her gasp louder as I pushed hard and deep inside of her. She pulled my lips onto hers once again and kissed me hard as I continued to thrust my fingers. I could feel her muscles beginning to tighten as I curled my fingers inside of her. I slipped my lips down to her neck and sucked on her pulse point as her body began to tremble beneath me. I returned my lips to hers once more as her orgasm ripped through her body, we both knew she couldn't scream out loudly as it would bring people to the room. As her body began to relax under me she wrapped her arms around me "That was fucking amazing." _

_I couldn't help but smile "I wouldn't want to disappoint you."_

_She smirked "You certainly didn't; now how about I make you feel as good as you just made me feel."_

_I couldn't help but smile as Naomi ran her hands all over my body once more._

I had woken up sweating this morning with Naomi at the forefront of my mind. I had closed my eyes and threw my head as far back as I could into my pillows as I groaned; I seriously needed to stop thinking about Naomi like this, there were so many reasons that it couldn't happen, number one, Naomi was probably straight, number two Naomi was my patient and I couldn't get involved with a patient, it could put my job in jeopardy, a job I love and number three, even if we could be together Naomi wouldn't want me anyway.

* * *

I walked slowly down the corridor towards Naomi's room wondering what I was about to face today when Cook sprung up from somewhere beside me "Everything ok little red, you look a little troubled."

I turned to look at him "Yeah everything is fine, just had a bit of a difficult session with Naomi yesterday so not sure what I am about to face."

He put his arm around my shoulder "You'll be fine, you are used to angry, annoyed patients, everyone struggles at some point during their time with you."

I smiled slightly I had told him the truth but I hadn't told him the complete truth "Yeah hazard of the job I guess."

He laughed "You love it."

I laughed a little before rounding the corner and knocking on Naomi's door doing my best to push my thoughts and feelings right to the back of my mind.

* * *

Naomi

I woke up this morning still feeling guilty about the way I was with Emily yesterday; I still couldn't get over how patient she was with me. I knew she would be along in a while for today's session and I knew I needed to get over what happened yesterday so we could move forward with my recovery, I really couldn't get how much of a bitch I was out of my head.

_Emily had decided I was ready to try standing up a couple of days ago after I had had a scan and the doctor had advised that things were showing a slight improvement to the injury I had sustained and that the work Emily was doing really was helping me. I had managed, it hurt like hell but I had stood up and I was fucking ecstatic about it, I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe I would get better. I also had the thoughts in the back of my mind which kept pushing further and further forward as the session went on that I shouldn't get my hopes up and yesterday those feelings got the better of me._

_Emily had me standing again and wanted me to try take a few steps with my hands on the rails at all times and she had promised me she would be stood behind me at all times in case she was needed, so I had agreed to try because I really did trust Emily and I knew she would never let me cause any further damage to myself. I also knew I was putting a lot of pressure on myself even though Emily kept telling me to take it slowly. The more she kept telling me to slow down the more my anger increased. Emily had suggested we took a break and I had snapped at her "I don't fucking need a break, just let me fucking get on with this and then I can get out of here and you don't have to put up with me anymore."_

_I regretted it as soon as I said it as Emily's face fell and I saw the hurt flash through her eyes, how she managed to keep her tone professional I have no idea but I could hear the hurt within her voice "Let's take five minutes and I will not have any arguing, you need a break and even if you don't think you do I need a break."_

_She helped me sit down again before walking away from me "Emily, please, I, I didn't mean to snap."_

_She turned round to me "Forget it Naomi I am used to it."_

_15 minutes later Emily came back to me "Ok are you ready to start work again?"_

_I nodded "Yeah."_

_She helped me to stand again using the rails as support this time she was standing in front of me taking one step backwards every time she wanted me to take a step forwards. I could feel the pain creeping up my legs and into the base of my spine but I wasn't going to tell Emily as I knew she would stop the exercise and I wanted to continue, I wanted to be walking again and I wanted it as soon as possible. It was only when I stumbled due to the pain I really lost my temper, all the pressure I had been putting on myself finally came spilling over as I started throwing everything I could hold off across the room as I shouted and screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks "Fuck this, fuck everything, what is the fucking point of all of this you may as well give up on me now, I just wish I was fucking dead again rather than putting up with all of this shit. I can't take any more of this." _

_After a bit more ranting I fell to the floor even more tears rolling down my cheeks. Emily quickly dropped to my side "Naomi are you ok, where does it hurt?" _

_I snapped back "It fucking hurts everywhere just leave me alone."_

_She went to help me up and I pulled my arm away as I screamed "Just fucking leave me alone." _

_I think she was getting a little fed up of me but I knew she wouldn't lose her temper, I knew she wouldn't snap back at me and I knew she was relieved when Cook walked in "Now not ladies what is going on in here?"_

_Emily looked to him and then back to me "Naomi fell and she has let her temper get the better of her."_

_I snapped again "I am still fucking here you know."_

_Cook looked to Emily "You ok?" _

_She nodded "Yeah will just help me get her up and back to her bed, I am calling it a day for today."_

_He nodded "Yeah of course." He looked to me "Now you are going to let Emily and I help you and you are not going to snap at her any more than you already have, she may be too nice to tell you this but she is very good at her job and I know she will be doing everything she can to help you and can do without any extra stress."_

_I was going to snap back at him but I looked to Emily and could still see the hurt deep within her eyes and kept my mouth closed as I nodded. _

_They helped me up from the floor and supported me back to my bed, mum was there waiting for me to come back and she obviously picked up on the tension as they made me comfortable on the bed again. Emily turned to walk out of the room as I quietly spoke "Emily wait."_

_She turned round to me "Not today Naomi, I will see you tomorrow for our session as usual."_

_Cook put his arm around Emily's shoulder as they walked away. Mum turned to me "What was all that about?"_

_I shook my head "Nothing, it doesn't matter."_

_She glared at me "You could cut the tension in this room with a knife young lady; I hope you haven't been a complete bitch to that young lass today."_

_My guilty look must have given away how horrible I had been as mum rolled her eyes and also walked away from me with the door banging behind her. I could hear her outside the door speaking to Emily "Emily love I just want to apologise for my daughter, I can only imagine what she has been like today and I am not going to make any excuses for her being a grumpy bitch, I just hope you can move past it and still work with her."_

_I could imagine Emily smiling as I heard her soft tone "It's ok Mrs Campbell, you don't need to apologise for her, I guess she is just frustrated and that is what today was all about, I have seen it all before and I am sure I will see it all again in the future but I can promise you I am not going to give up on Naomi, she is a great girl. I will see her tomorrow and hopefully she will be in a better mood and frame of mind."_

_I heard mum laugh "Well I can't promise anything but I will be giving her a good talking to and Emily thank you for everything you have done so far and for what you will continue to do."_

_I knew Emily would still be smiling "Thank you."_

_I then took a deep breath as I saw the door handle moving again and I knew mum was coming back my way and I knew I was about to get a piece of her mind. _

* * *

I took another deep breath now as well as I heard the light knock on the door knowing it would be Emily, she poked her head around the door "Is it safe to come in?"

I smiled "Yes."

I was pleased when I saw her smile as she came into the room "How are you feeling this morning?"

I smiled once more "Yeah a little better." I paused "Listen Emily I want to apologise for yesterday, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you like that and I promise I will try not to do it again."

She nodded and I knew she had accepted my apology "Let's forget about yesterday and focus on today, we are going to do something slightly different today, so when Cook stops flirting as usual we will make our way to the physio room and start work for today."

I nodded "Sounds good to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is chapter Six, sorry it's been taking a while work is just crazy at the moment and I am hardly finding myself at home. Anyway the girls are getting to know one another a bit more, well Emily is learning more about Naomi and we are about to learn a bit more about Naomi's feelings for her physio.**

**I just want to say I don't know anything about what physiotherapists do, the information I have used has come from the internet, anyway what happens in the future might not be how it happens but it is just the story how I would like it to be and how it was buzzing around in my head when the idea came up. I would also like to thank everyone for their reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites. I am seriously enjoying writing this. **

* * *

Chapter Six

Emily 

I was lying next to Naomi on the floor in the physio room and I knew Naomi was confused "Emily what's going on?"

I laughed a little "Well today I thought we could spend some time talking, I know it is not physio as such but I am hoping it will possibly help you move on a little more than you already have and then I think we will see some real progress with your physical state."

I could tell she was a little worried as talking really wasn't her strong point, I could also tell she was a closed off person and did her very best to keep herself to herself. I smiled and lightly touched her arm doing my best to ignore the feelings that shot through my body as my fingers met Naomi's soft skin. I quickly pulled my arm back and Naomi scowled slightly "Is everything ok with you Emily?"

I smiled "Yeah, just got a lot to think about, anyway I am here for you so today is about you so I want you to talk. You had a bit of a breakdown yesterday Naomi, you were so angry and so upset at the same time and I was worried about you, you can't bottle everything up like that Naomi I know you may not believe it now but it will slowly eat away at you and you will never completely move on."

She looked a little sad and spoke softly "Yeah I know, it's just hard."

I nodded "I know, I will lie here for as long as you need me to today."

* * *

Naomi

I panicked slightly when Emily said we were going to be talking today but she had a point when she said if I didn't talk about it, it would eat away at me, in a way it already was and yesterday kind of proved that to me and mum really did give me a good talking to and it made a hell of a lot of sense.

Although I was a pretty closed off person that kept myself to myself there was another side of me that felt so comfortable around Emily, it was still so confusing but there were so many times I just couldn't get her from my mind and now with her lying so close to me my mind was working in overdrive but I tried to push those thoughts away, I couldn't let on to Emily some of the things I had been thinking about her recently.

We lay in silence for quite a while and I couldn't help but listen to Emily's breathing, after a while my thoughts were really driving me crazy and I suddenly blurted out "I still have nightmares about the crash most nights." I paused waiting to see if Emily said anything but I knew that she was just waiting for me to continue, I took a deep breath "Every time I close my eyes I hear the brakes squealing as she tried to stop, I hear the crunching as the car hit the back of the truck and I see her when I look across to the driver's seat before I fell unconscious." A tear rolled down my cheek "That is the last time I saw her Emily, the last time I will ever see her."

Emily propped herself up on her elbow and wiped my tears away with her other hand "Who was she Naomi?"

I took another deep breath, this was the first I had spoken about her to anyone other than mum "She was my best friend, her name was Tamara, we went through school and college together and did everything together. When I went off to uni I would either come back to see her at the weekend or she would come over to see me. Mum always used to joke about us being joined at the hip, I guess she was more like the sister I never had. You might have realised I am a bit of closed off person but I would share everything with Tamara, she was the one person I really really trusted." A few more tears slipped down my cheeks "I will miss her so fucking much Emily, I really don't know what I am going to do without her."

She wiped another tear from my cheek and I felt a tingle through my body "I can't even begin to imagine what you have been through Naomi."

There was a bit of a silence between us and I found myself looking up into Emily's eyes, she held my gaze for a while before shifting her body so she was lying back on her back "Emily thank you for listening, I think it has helped to talk about with someone other than my mum and I would like to really apologise to you for yesterday, I shouldn't have got so angry with you like that everything just got to me, I really felt like I was struggling, the pain got too much, I couldn't stop thinking about what my life used to be like and I wanted that life back, I wanted my friend back but I knew it could never happen and everything just got the better of me. You know at first I didn't want to have physio I just wanted to lie in bed and forget about everything, well I just didn't want to be here but then mum accidently brought in a photo of Tamara and I and it made me realise that she wouldn't want me wasting my life like that, I know she will want me to move on and try and piece things together again and keep her memory alive."

Emily sat up "You don't need to apologise Naomi, yes it upset me yesterday but I am used to patients becoming upset and frustrated, it is a normal reaction to the trauma you have been through. I am glad my plan worked and it is helped you talking to me about things, I know I said I am used to my patients reacting like you yesterday I would much prefer it if you talked to me instead like you have just done."

I moved my head to look at her "Ok, I will do my best to remember that, I can be a moody cow at times though."

She laughed "I would never have guessed."

I playfully smacked her on the arm "Cheeky."

* * *

Later that night I lay on my bed, mum had gone home for the night and now I was on my own I just couldn't get Emily out of my head. I closed my eyes and all I could see was Emily _we were at my house sitting on the sofa curled up together watching a film, I was watching Emily more than the film though and eventually I gave in to what I was feeling, I pressed my lips against Emily's and she responded immediately running her tongue over my lips begging for entry which I quickly granted. It felt so magical as our tongues crashed together and Emily moaned into my mouth as I shifted my body so I was lying on top of her, I pushed my body against hers as Emily ran her hands over my back sending shivers down my spine, I slipped my legs between hers as we rocked our bodies together. Emily groaned as I pulled my lips from hers, I looked down into her eyes and could see they were almost black; I smiled down at her "I want you so fucking much."_

_She smiled back as she stroked my cheek "You can have me Naomi, I'm all yours."_

_I untangled myself from Emily's body and put my feet on the floor, I spun around and reached out my hand to Emily's which she took straight away and I pulled her up from the sofa pulling her towards the stairs. We reached my bedroom having left a trail of clothes behind us. I pushed Emily backwards onto my bed and raked my eyes over her body before lowering my body so I was covering hers, I pushed my lips to hers again quickly resuming the passion from downstairs, my whole body felt like it was on fire, I fucking wanted Emily so much, I moved my lips from Emily's and quickly pressed them to her neck loving listening to her moan as I sucked on her pulse point, she dug her finger nails into the skin on my back only spurring me on and I trailed a line of kisses down her neck, and over her collar bone until I reached her breasts. I covered the soft skin with tiny kisses only making Emily moan louder as I sucked her nipple into my mouth and bit down slightly instantly making the small bud harden. Emily pushed her hips towards my body as I alternated between her breasts. She groaned "Fuck Naomi, I need you so fucking much."_

_I dropped her nipple and looked deep into her eyes which were now black, she pulled my lips down onto hers and I kissed her hard as I ran my fingers over her body and slipped them between her legs instantly feeling how wet she was, I lightly stroked her clit making Emily moan loudly "Now Naomi, fuck now."_

_I wasted no time in pushing one finger followed by another inside of her making her moan even louder. She pulled her lips onto mine once more as I pushed hard and deep inside of her at the same time as using my thumb to brush against her clit. She dug her nails deeper into my skin as I continued to push deep inside of her. I trailed a line of kisses from her lips to her neck once more as Emily pushed her hips against my body harder as I pushed harder. I could feel her muscles becoming tighter around my fingers as I pushed loving it as Emily continued to moan at my touch. I curled my fingers inside of her pushing her over the edge her orgasm rushing through her body as she screamed out my name. Her whole body was trembling beneath me as wave after wave flooded her body. She began to relax a little when she gasped "Fucking kiss me Naomi."_

_I smiled as I looked into her eyes before crashing my lips to hers kissing her so hard and I knew I could do this over and over. _

* * *

I woke up sweating and sat up in bed but for once it wasn't because of the accident, it was because of Emily, I seriously could not stop thinking about her and I seriously couldn't understand why I was having these feelings for her, I have never felt so confused as I have never had feelings for a girl before and I can't figure out why I was now, what was it about Emily that was making me feel like this. I threw my head back on my pillow, who was I kidding I knew why Emily was making me feel like this, she was gorgeous, sexy, sweet, caring, and she could put up with my mood swings. I couldn't help but think back over some of my physio sessions with Emily trying to see where these feelings had come from_ she had been so nice to me from day one however hard I was on her, she put up with my anger, she listened to me even though sometimes I was being a complete an utter bitch to her. She was doing all she could to help me walk again, putting in so many hours with me and never getting fed up with me, well she may well have been fed up with me but she never showed it, she always remained positive. She always helped me when I was in pain and in a way I enjoyed being in pain as it was those occasional touches from Emily that sent shivers through my body as she adjusted the ice pack on the areas that were causing the initial problem. Emily would always hold me so close when she had me on my feet, promising me that she would never leave my side for as long as she needed me. I used these moments to my advantage making sure I could hold onto her and feel as close to her as I possibly could. _

The nurse came in bringing me back to this world "Is everything ok Naomi, are you in any pain?"

I smiled "I am a little bit but nothing I can't handle."

She looked at my chart "Well it's been a while since you had any pain relief so I think you will be due some more before the pain increases."

I nodded "Ok."

I watched as she walked away to sort out my pain relief and Emily came back into my mind, not that she had ever really left. I needed to find out more about Emily and I needed to do it soon, I need to see if that would help me with this confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here is chapter 7 of this, I know it seems to be progressing slowly but we are getting nearer and nearer to things happening, I won't say what as I don't want to spoil it. I would like to say thanks again for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, it really does mean a lot. **

**This one is for marsupial1974 for being with this from the beginning, and having more than one Emily would be absolutely amazing lol, I have always been slightly more of an Emily fan and I am sure Naomi will realise what these feelings mean, and it might be sooner than people think. **

**Anyway here it is...**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The following evening 

Emily 

I was sitting in the local pub that Cook and I often went to when we wanted a drink after work; I found a table in the corner not wanting to be around too many people tonight. Cook went to the bar and soon returned with a large glass of wine for me and a pint for him "So how has your day been gorgeous?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled at the same time, I knew Cook would never give up trying even though he knew he would never get anywhere "It was alright I guess, just another day."

He looked concerned "What is it Emily, you seem a little distracted today."

I looked down "I just have a lot to think about that's all."

He reached across the table and took my hand "Talk to me Emily, you are always telling people that it is good to talk about your problems, now it is time for you to take your own advice."

I looked at him "You will only laugh."

He shook his head "I know I can be an insensitive prick when I want to be but I won't laugh Emily, well I can at least say I will do my best not to."

I hesitated I wasn't sure whether to talk to him or not but I knew I wouldn't get anything better than him saying he would try not to laugh "It's stupid really, it's Naomi, I think I am falling for her and I mean seriously falling for her, she is gorgeous Cook and I really enjoy all the time I spend with her, I keep having dreams about her where we are, well I will leave that one to your imagination. I just can't stop thinking about her and I don't know what to do about it."

He looked surprised "Wow, seriously, I mean seriously, you like Blondie. Does she feel the same about you?"

I shook my head "I don't know Cook and it is something I can't find out, she can never know about any of this. Nothing can happen anyway, you know the rules about relationships with patients."

He rolled his eyes "There are ways round these rules little red and if you and Naomi are meant to be then you can make it happen."

It was my turn to roll my eyes "Naomi doesn't even like me like that so there is no need to talk about that. I really think I might need to pass her case onto another physio if I can't forget about these stupid feelings."

He looked concerned again "Do you really need to go that far, you two work so well together."

I smiled slightly "Yeah I know and I will seriously miss her and she is making so much progress but it really seems like the only option to consider at the moment."

He smiled "You will work it all out, I know you will just don't do anything rash."

* * *

Naomi

I had another amazing session with Emily earlier, she was always there by my side and I really was beginning to feel like I was making some real progress now and I knew that was all down to Emily. Well Emily kept saying that I couldn't have done it without putting the effort in myself but I knew I wouldn't have put the effort in if it hadn't been for her keeping me going and keeping up the encouragement not to wish my life away. She had me up on my feet again today but I didn't manage to get any further than that, Emily had expected me to lose my temper again like last time but I didn't, I knew I could trust her now and I knew she was working as hard as she can to get me back on my feet.

The session however had done nothing to control the feelings I was having for Emily especially after I had got her talking a little so felt like I knew a little more about her now. I smiled as I thought back to our conversation. _I had started it and I could tell Emily was going to try stop me in my tracks "So Emily, you know quite a bit about me I think it's time I knew a bit more about you."_

_She shook her head "These sessions aren't about me, they are about you."_

_I smiled cheekily and I could see she was trying not to laugh "Well if they are about me we can do what I would like to do."_

_She did break into a smile "Well you have got me there."_

_I laughed "So then tell me a bit about yourself."_

_She smiled and continued with my leg exercises "There isn't much to tell really, what do you want to know?"_

_I smiled "How about with your family."_

_She smiled slightly "Well I have a twin sister called Katie, we aren't much alike though, well personality wise I guess we do look quite alike. I also have a younger brother called James who is still at home with mum and dad." _

_I nodded "So you don't live at home anymore then?"_

_She shook her head "No I live with Katie, let's just say mum and I don't get on too well, we haven't since I told her I was gay." She stopped suddenly "Sorry I shouldn't have said that."_

_I smiled "Its ok Emily I already knew and I know you don't tell your patients but I promise you it doesn't bother me so you have nothing to worry about."_

_She smiled "Bloody Cook I will kill him, he knows not to tell people."_

_I smiled "How did you guess it was Cook that told me."_

_She laughed "I just know these things."_

_It was my turn to laugh "Well please don't kill him I am really glad he did tell me and not so I could judge you it just made me feel a bit closer to you."_

_She smiled "Ok I won't kill him just for you."_

_I smiled "So do you have a girlfriend?"_

_She rolled her eyes a little "You really meant it when you said you wanted to know more about me."_

_I laughed "Well what can I say as well as being a moody bitch I can also be a nosy bitch."_

_She smiled "I can tell and no I don't." she held my gaze for a while which made my heartbeat increase "I guess I haven't found the right girl yet."_

_I smiled "Well there is still time."_

_She nodded "Yeah, now come on let's get some work done." _

* * *

Emily had got me settled back into bed and as she was just about to leave mum walked into the room "You two look happy."

I smiled "Yeah we had a really good session today mum."

Mum smiled "That's amazing love, is she doing ok Emily?"

Emily looked to me for permission to talk to mum about my care, permission I granted her "She is doing brilliantly Mrs Campbell, you should be very proud of your daughter; I really think if she keeps up the hard work she will make a fantastic recovery."

Mums smile widened "That is excellent news and I am very proud of her, I would also like to thank you for putting up with her, I know how difficult she can be."

Emily laughed "I have noticed that but she really is a pleasure to work with, well most of the time anyway."

Mum laughed "I can just imagine."

Emily left the room after flashing me a smile and mum turned and walked towards the bed and sat on the chair, she was talking to me about something but I wasn't really listening I couldn't tear my eyes away from Emily who was standing just outside my door talking to one of the nurses on the ward. I only snapped out of it when mum clapped in front of my eyes "What's going on Naomi, you were just staring out into the corridor."

I gulped "Oh nothing, sorry I just got distracted."

Mum turned to look out into the corridor and she must have spotted Emily standing there, there was no way she couldn't have done, she turned back to me smiling "She is a lovely girl isn't she."

I nodded "Yeah she really is."

Mum just smiled but she said nothing more to me, I couldn't tell her about these feelings I was having, it was confusing enough for me without adding mums opinion to the situation and anyway I was never going to do anything about it as I knew they would disappear eventually, I wasn't into girls in that way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I know it has been a few days since I updated this I have been so so so busy with work and have hardly been home. Anyway here is the next chapter of this and things are beginning to move on in the next couple of chapters. **

**Thanks again for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, I know I keep saying it but it really does mean a lot :-)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

One Week Later 

Emily 

I was finding it harder and harder in physio sessions with Naomi, as hard as I tried to push my feelings to the back of my mind it just didn't work, I was beginning to hurt myself with my own feelings, the pain I felt as my feelings grew stronger but I knew I couldn't act on them at all. Naomi had had a scan last week and it had been good news, there were some small signs that her injury was beginning to heal thanks to the physio, she had been so excited when she had told me and I had been so pleased for her. It was so good to see that she could really focus on her recovery now she knew the physio was doing her some good. I had just wanted to hug and kiss her but somehow I stopped myself but it was getting harder and harder. Due to the results of her scan I pushed her slightly harder in her sessions in the past week and we were working on her standing up for longer periods of time so she could get used to standing before we tried walking a little bit further down the line. However because of this it meant I was supporting her more which meant more touches and every time I felt Naomi's touch my skin tingled, it made my body feel so alive and I was seriously seriously beginning to struggle with everything, I just couldn't think straight with her around me. All of this had led to make a very difficult decision, one that had taken me a while to make as it will affect Naomi as well as me.

* * *

I knocked on the door to my boss's office, I knew if I didn't do this now I probably never would, I opened the door when I heard her invite me in. I smiled as I sat down opposite her, she looked a little concerned it wasn't often I went to see her "Is everything ok Emily?"

I shook my head "No not really."

She put her pen down and gave me her full attention "Ok, what is it?"

I took a deep breath "I need to be taken off Naomi Campbells case." I paused and I knew she would be waiting for an explanation; I took another deep breath before continuing "I have developed feelings for her, she has no idea and I have not made any attempt to act on them. I have tried to push them to the back of my mind but I just can't do it, I spend so much time with her it is just too hard, I am hurting myself and before you ask I have spent a lot of time thinking about this because I know it is going to impact on Naomi as well but I think I am doing the right thing."

She nodded "You are doing the right thing Emily and I want to thank you for being honest with me, you are one of my best physiotherapists so I am glad you haven't done anything stupid. I will take you off the case straight away and swap you with someone else."

A tear slipped down my cheek I knew nothing could happen between Naomi and I but not seeing her every day will slowly kill me "I will tell Naomi, I will think of something to tell her."

She shook her head "No Emily, I will go and tell her, it is probably better that you stay away from her and I don't want to make anything harder for you than it already is."

I nodded slowly "Ok thank you."

I stood up to leave and was just about to open the door when I was stopped "Emily, can you try and stay away from Naomi for the time being she needs time to adjust to working with someone knew, I know she was making a lot of progress with you."

* * *

Half an hour later I was standing outside Naomi's room, I was hidden so she couldn't see me I just had to hear what was going on, the tears were falling down my cheeks now as I heard exactly how Naomi reacted "Fucking Hell I am not working with anyone new, I want to work with Emily, why can I not fucking work with Emily, will someone just bloody tell me what is fucking going on."

Cook came down the corridor and must have heard the shouting and then seen my tears, he wrapped his arm around me and tried to guide me away but I refused to move, I shook my head "No Cook, I have done the damage so I need to hear this even if she doesn't know I can."

He held me in his arms whilst I continued to listen to the conversation, my boss managed to get a few words in between Naomi's swearing "I can't go into details Naomi but I have my reasons for taking Emily off your case, I can assure you that someone will be taking over and picking up where Emily left off."

I could hear Naomi shouting again, she sounded so upset "You can shove your physio where the sun doesn't shine; if I can't have Emily I won't fucking have anyone."

I could hear Gina trying to calm Naomi down; I know she will be worried about her daughter. The tears were falling faster now and Cook must have decided that I wasn't listening to anymore as he forced me to move away. He said something to one of the nurses as he took me into the staff room and sat me down. He made me a coffee, I smiled slightly as he handed me it "You got anything stronger."

He laughed "Sorry Red, coffee is as strong as it gets here."

I took a sip as he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, I leant my head so it was resting on him "Cook, why do I always mess everything up, I wish a huge black hole would just open up and swallow me."

He squeezed me closer "You don't mess everything up babe, but I have to ask what was all that about?"

I took a deep breath "I told my boss I wanted off Naomi's case, I can't fucking stop thinking about her and how I want to hold her and kiss her and I won't go into what else I want to be doing with her."

I didn't look up but I knew Cook would have been grinning "I will just imagine then."

I smacked him on the arm "It's not funny Cook, I really have fallen for her."

He hugged me tight again "I know but you have done the right thing, you couldn't carry on working with her the way you feel now, hopefully the space will help you clear your head and you will be able to move on."

I nodded slightly against his shoulder "I know, it just hurts so fucking much and to hear her giving up back there made it all so much fucking worse, I was really getting somewhere with her Cook, getting her to open up, you know talk to me. She was less angry and really wanted to make some progress. I took all the anger from her during our sessions, I wiped away her tears and now it all seems like such a fucking waste just because I can't control my fucking feelings."

He rubbed his hand up and down my arm "It will all work out, Naomi will come round and she will start work with a new physio, she will realise that she does want carry on, she was just upset back there because the news had just been broken."

I nodded slowly "Yeah I guess."

He pulled me up onto my feet "Why don't you go home, you are not in any fit state to be here for the rest of today and before you try and argue I will sort it with that boss of yours."

I laughed "I can just imagine." I kissed his cheek "Thanks Cook you are the best."

He smiled cheekily "I know and I won't be letting you forget it anytime soon."

I laughed a little "I'm sure you won't."

He took my cup from me and I quickly went to grab my stuff from my locker, I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, I didn't want to run the risk of bumping into Naomi or Gina and them asking me for an explanation as if I was completely honest I wouldn't fucking know what to say to either of them right now, I couldn't help but feel guilty about turning the poor young woman's life upside down all over again.

* * *

Naomi

I was lying back on my bed after another brilliant days work with Emily, after last week I was on cloud nine, my scan had shown I was making progress, yes only slight progress but it was some progress and it really meant that the time I was spending with Emily was working and I seriously was enjoying spending time with her as well. I couldn't wait for tomorrow when we could do it all again. Mum walked into the room with another coffee from starbucks for me "You look happy."

I smiled "I am, I just had another really good session with Emily."

Mum smiled "That is good to hear and it is really good to see you smiling so much again."

* * *

It was then there was a light tap on the door and an older women came in "Naomi, is it ok if we have a bit of a chat. I believe you have been making some excellent progress with Emily, one of the physiotherapists that I manage."

I nodded unsure what I was about to be told "Is everything ok with Emily?"

The women nodded "Yes everything is fine; I just have some news regarding your care. I am afraid I have had to remove Emily from your case, she has been to see me and has explained her reasons to me as to why she cannot continue to work on your case and I am pleased that she did. I am going to assign a new physiotherapist to your case to carry on the great work that Emily started."

I was trying to hold the tears back but I couldn't, the anger forced them from my eyes "Fucking Hell I am not working with anyone new, I want to work with Emily, why can I not fucking work with Emily, will someone just bloody tell me what is fucking going on."

The lady standing in front of me started talking again but I wasn't really listening, the upset and the anger mixed together and I just couldn't think straight right now "You can shove your physio where the sun doesn't shine; if I can't have Emily I won't fucking have anyone."

Mum was trying to calm me down but I wasn't in the mood to listen to anything anyone had to say, I just wanted everyone to go away and leave me alone. I just wanted to know why Emily was deserting me now I couldn't get my head round it and I certainly couldn't begin to understand it.

* * *

Once everyone had left mum put her hand on my shoulder "It will all be ok love, I'm sure Emily has her reasons and her boss obviously thinks they are good reasons or she wouldn't have made the change."

I turned my anger on my mum as I just couldn't listen to that right now "Just fucking leave me alone, I don't want to hear any more of that fucking crap about Emily having her reasons, I meant what I said I will not be working with anyone fucking new, I trusted Emily and I won't be trusting anyone else."

I saw a tear fall from mum's eye and I knew I had hurt her but I couldn't bring myself to care in that moment. She gathered her stuff and walked away and I knew I wouldn't see her again tonight, I knew I had pushed her far enough for one night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter, it is only a short one to fill in until the next chapter and looks a bit more at how both the girls are feeling. **

**Thank you again for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, I am still really enjoying writing this and have lots of ideas for the future of this story. **

* * *

Chapter Nine

The Following Day

Emily

I had made it into work this morning but I really didn't want to be there, I had a new patient to work with but I couldn't find the strength to prepare myself for it at all, I had about an hour left to work up that strength. I sat on the bench in the corridor when I saw Gina walking down the corridor, I really considered getting up and walking away I wasn't sure I could face this now but I knew she had seen me and I knew I needed to face up to the damage I had caused. She smiled as she approached "Can I sit for a bit Emily?"

I nodded as I tried to hide my upset "Yeah of course."

She looked at me "You look tired love."

I nodded again "Probably because I didn't sleep to well last night but never mind, I still have a day to get through."

She smiled slightly "Yeah." She paused a minute "Emily I don't mean to pry but you look like you have been crying, is everything ok?"

I could feel the tears forming behind my eyes once again but I somehow managed to hold them back "I'm ok Gina, really I am."

She looked concerned "That's good, it's a shame I can't say the same for Naomi."

A tear fell from my eye and I couldn't look at her "I'm sorry Gina, I really am sorry."

She smiled slightly "It's ok love I am sure you have your reasons I just wish it didn't have to destroy Naomi in the process, she was doing so well she really seemed to be making some real progress, she was back on her feet and due to be discharged soon, she was only going to have to come in to see you each day. She reacted so badly when she was told yesterday, she is refusing to work with anyone new."

I nodded slightly "I know." I paused "I was outside her room when she was told, I wanted to tell her myself but I was told not to, I wanted to run in and explain to her so badly but I think it would have just made the whole situation so much worse."

She took my hand "It's ok love, she will come round at some point, well it might be a while but she will come round eventually."

I smiled "I did have my reasons Gina I really did."

She nodded "I know and I am listening if you want to talk."

I took a deep breath "I am not sure I would know where to start."

She laughed a little "How about at the beginning."

I smiled as I took another deep breath and was really hoping that Gina wouldn't hate me for what I was about to tell her "Ok, well here goes, I don't know if Naomi told you but I am gay, it came up in conversation one session and she was completely ok with it unlike some of my other patients. Anyway I started to have feelings for her and I tried to ignore them but the more time I spent with Naomi the more I fell for her, I could see past the moodiness, I could see past the flashes of anger she always directed at me, I could see past the frustration and all I could see was the most gorgeous girl I think I have ever laid my eyes upon. Don't worry I know Naomi won't ever feel the same and she doesn't know anything about how I feel and I am so sorry if I put her progress back at all but I also couldn't ignore the pain I was feeling myself knowing that I could never be with her and I couldn't put my job at risk if anything got out so I made sure I was the one to get everything out in the open with my boss so the steps could be put in place to protect me, to protect Naomi, and to protect the job I love."

She surprised me when she wrapped her arm around me and I buried my head into her and just let my tears fall, everything felt so much better now I had explained it to someone "First off Emily I don't care that you are gay and second off I can fully understand why you had to put the distance between yourself and Naomi and the only other thing I really want to say is don't ever think that something will definitely not happen you never know what might happen in the future. One of my favourite sayings is never say never."

I wasn't really sure what she was trying to say to me but I wasn't going to think too much about it for the moment. Gina kissed the top of my head "I better go see my moody young daughter; we parted on bad terms last night."

I smiled and sarcastically replied "That doesn't sound like Naomi."

Gina laughed "I will hopefully see you around Emily and remember never say never."

I watched as she walked away and I couldn't help but wonder what she was trying to tell me, did I have any kind of a chance with Naomi.

* * *

Naomi

I glanced at the door as mum came in before burying my head back into my pillows. I heard her sigh "Naomi will you just turn around and look at me."

I couldn't be bothered "Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone."

She dropped her bag on the floor "Well you are going to talk to me, I am not about to let you waste your life away like this. I have just had an interesting chat with young Emily out in the corridor."

Just hearing her name felt like a dagger was being plunged through my heart but I did roll over and face my mum, I suddenly felt guilty for the way I spoke to her last night, she looked upset "Mum before you give me any kind of lecture I am sorry for the way I spoke to you last night, I know it's no excuse but everything just got to me, it's only been one day and I miss her already, I really enjoyed my sessions with her, I enjoyed spending my time with her."

Mum nodded "I am not going to give you a lecture Naomi but I think there is something I think you need to know, I know why Emily asked to be taken off your case."

I nodded "I'm listening."

Mum smiled slightly "Ok but you have to promise not to freak out."

I nodded "Just tell me mum."

She took a deep breath "Here goes then, Now I know you know Emily is gay, well she asked to be taken from your case because she has fallen for you, she has tried to ignore her feelings but in the end she just couldn't bury them anymore so she took the steps she needed to take. She feels terrible about letting you down and I found her out in the corridor in tears over it all earlier, I really think she is struggling with this as much as you are."

I didn't know what to say, a tear slipped down my cheek and I couldn't help but notice that my heart beat had increased as mum told me that Emily had feelings for me, maybe there was a point to the feelings I was having for her. Mum stood up and sat on the edge of my bed as she wrapped her arm around me, she kissed my cheek "You don't need to say anything love but can I make a suggestion?"

I nodded "Yeah what is it?"

She took another deep breath and it made me wonder what she was about to say "Well why don't you admit to yourself the feelings you also have for Emily."

She really took me by surprise "How did you know?"

Mum smiled "A mother can sense these things and don't think I haven't noticed the way you have been looking at her when she walks in or out of the room, the way you never want her to leave when she brings you back at the end of your sessions and the way she always makes you smile when she is around. You are like a completely different person when she is around Naomi. I'm not wrong about it am I?"

I knew there was no point lying to her "In a way I am glad you have worked it out, I was struggling with my feelings, I have been so confused for weeks now, I don't know what any of it means I always thought I was straight I never thought I could have feelings for a girl and I just don't know what to do."

She hugged me tighter to her "I would like you to listen very carefully to what I am about to say." I nodded as she continued "I know it might not be love but who knows what it could be in the future. Love is love whoever you fall for, it doesn't matter if it is a man or a women. If you really like Emily and you think you could have something with one another you need to admit your feelings before it is too late."

I couldn't help but notice that mum smiled when for once I didn't argue with her. I smiled and snuggled close to her "You wouldn't mind then."

She looked shocked "Of course I wouldn't mind, all I want is for you to be happy and if it is Emily that makes you happy that is all that matters."

I smiled "Thanks Mum."

She smiled "Anytime, you just make sure you think about what I have said."

I nodded "I will, I promise." I paused "Mum was Emily ok when you saw her?

She shook her head "No not really, she looked terrible, the sparkle had disappeared from her eyes and she looked so tired. She hadn't slept at all and she just felt so guilty about letting you down."

I felt bad I really didn't want Emily to be feeling like that but I also couldn't ignore how I was feeling, why were we both so miserable because of everything and I still couldn't completely erase my anger.


	10. Chapter 10

**As I have the weekend off work I thought I would make some time to post this next chapter. I would just like to say I don't really know what the actual rules are within this situation but I have my own rules within this story lol, anyway you will see how I have decided to do it within this story and I hope people are happy with it. **

**I would like to thank everyone for your reviews, I can't believe all the nice comments. I have to agree that Gina is awesome and she will keep cropping up in this story, sometimes she is just needed to make Naomi see sense. Anyway all your reviews mean a lot :-) I will let you read it now :-)**

* * *

Chapter Ten

One Week Later 

Emily

I was worried about Naomi, it has been a week since I had asked to be taken off Naomi's case and she was still refusing to work with a new physio, I was really beginning to think it would start to affect her progress if she didn't get out of bed soon. I was deep in thought when Cook bounced along the corridor, he had been keeping me up to date with what Naomi had been doing so I didn't have to try and get the information elsewhere. "How's things little un?"

I jumped slightly before turning round to him "Same old."

He pulled me into a hug "You still worrying about Blondie?"

I nodded and snapped back "Yeah, I can't just turn my feelings off and all of this is my fucking fault." He tightened his hold around me and I instantly felt guilty "Sorry Cook, I shouldn't have snapped."

He kissed the top of my head "It's ok little red, everything will all work out."

I pulled away from him "I have to do something Cook, I have to talk to her and persuade her to work with someone else."

He look concerned "I don't want you hurting yourself any more than you are already hurting."

I smiled knowing he was only looking out for me "I have to think about her at the moment I don't have any choice, at the moment I couldn't care less whether I get hurt anymore. I am going to go talk to Emma so she knows what is going on."

He hugged me "Ok but be careful."

* * *

I knocked on the office door and took a deep breath as Emma answered, I took the seat opposite her once again "Is everything ok Emily, you look terrible."

I nodded "Yeah, sorry just got a lot on my mind that is kind of why I am here really."

She smiled slightly "Ok, what is it?"

I took another deep breath "I have to go and talk to Naomi; I know she is still refusing to work with someone new and I would like to try and persuade her to move on with her life."

She shook her head "I don't think so Emily, you look awful as it is and I don't want to put any more pressure on you and I don't want to make things any worse for Naomi than they already seem to be."

I closed my eyes for a moment trying to think of a way to get her to see I needed to do this; I opened my eyes again and looked directly at her "This is all my fault I am the one that stupidly developed feelings for my patient, I am the one that has requested to be taken off her case so I am the one that needs to do whatever I can to sort out this whole mess, please just give me the chance to talk her round and if I can't I promise I will not have anything more to do with any of it."

I could see her thinking it over, she nodded "Ok I will give you the chance as I trust you Emily, I only ask one thing and that is to be careful, don't cause yourself any more hurt."

I nodded "Ok."

* * *

I left the room and leant against the wall for a minute before slowly beginning my walk down the corridor towards Naomi's room, I knocked on the door and went in; I knew I had to be strong. She turned to look at me before turning away again, I took a deep breath and held back my tears, the bright blue had been replaced with anger and I knew it was all down to me "Naomi please."

She turned round again "Please what Emily." I could hear the anger in her voice as she continued "I haven't seen you for just over a week you couldn't even be bothered to come and tell me yourself you were having me transferred, you just fucking dumped me on someone else and now you fucking want me to listen to you."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek "I had my reasons for what I did Naomi and I had to follow what I was being told by my boss."

She bit back quickly "Go on then what were those fucking reasons."

I shook my head "I can't go into that Naomi."

She shook her head angrily "Well then we have nothing to say to one another."

Another tear slipped down my cheek "Naomi you may not want anything to do with me anymore and that is something I will just have to put up with but I don't want you throwing your own life away, will you please just work with the new physio that has been assigned to you, you deserve the chance to move on and get your life back regardless of what is going on here."

She turned back to me "I am not going to work with someone new, not until you tell me why you dumped me on someone else."

I shook my head "I can't Naomi, I'm sorry."

I turned to walk away knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere with this at the moment when Naomi quickly bit back "Fuck you then Emily, I blame you for this and I am not going to give in."

Another tear slipped down my cheek and I snapped, I spun round to face her again "Fine, fine if that is how you are going to fucking be I will tell you why and then you will probably be pleased I dumped you onto someone else."

I paused as she spat back "Well go on then."

I had no idea if I was doing the right thing but suddenly blurted it out "I am falling for you, there you have it I am fucking falling for you so that meant I was hurting myself working with you and hurting you as I probably wasn't concentrating fully and I couldn't lose my job Naomi and I could have faced that if I had continued working with you."

I could tell she was surprised by my confession and I turned to walk away again feeling even more hurt than ever before. I stopped when I heard Naomi's voice "Emily wait."

I took another step forward not wanting to face her again "For fucks sake Emily will you just fucking stop and hear me out."

I turned round and stepped back into her room "Naomi I can't face any more hurt so please just leave it."

She shook her head "No I won't just fucking leave it, you have just told me something huge and well, well mum and I had a chat last week and she really made me think about things, I have been so confused about things for a while, confused about my feelings and I was struggling to understand what was going on in my fucking head."

I stopped her for a second "Naomi does this rambling have a point?"

She smiled slightly "Yeah just hear me out."

I nodded "Ok."

She took a deep breath "I think I am falling for you too, I mean I have never had feelings for a girl before and it has really been doing my head in but something mum said to me made me realise that I couldn't just forget about it because you were a girl."

She pointed to the chair next to her bed "Will you sit so we can talk properly."

I walked over to the chair and sat down "I'm not really sure what to say now."

She laughed "No me neither."

There was a slightly awkward silence between us until Naomi broke it "Where do we go from here Emily?"

I shook my head "I honestly don't know, I really didn't ever imagine you would feel the same about me. I mean do you think you might you know like to go on a date with me sometime."

She smiled shyly "Yeah I would." She paused "But I, I don't want you to lose your job."

I smiled "That's very caring, I think we might be ok though as I am not your physio anymore, I need to talk to my boss."

She shifted her body slightly "Can I talk to her with you, I want her to know I feel the same."

I nodded "I'm sure you can, I will go and see what she is doing now and get back to you."

* * *

I felt lighter as I walked back along the corridor and I can honestly say I wasn't fucking expecting that, Naomi actually liked me back. I knocked on Emma's door once again and walked in when she once again answered "Come in."

She smiled "Emily, twice in one day, to what do I owe this pleasure."

I smiled "I know I'm sorry I keep disturbing you, it's just I have just spoken to Naomi and I think she will start working with someone new but there is something else."

She nodded "Ok go on."

I looked down before looking back up at her "Naomi was really angry with me and I ended up blurting out why I had asked to be off her case and she just told me that she feels the same, anyway she would like to talk to you as well."

She looked shocked "I think it is good that you asked to be taken off her case before any of this came to light. Are you planning on taking this any further between the two of you?"

I nodded "Yeah, I hope so but obviously I don't want to lose my job."

She nodded "Ok, well I can't see it coming to that as you took the steps to avoid you breaking the rules, let's go and see Naomi now and then I can make a decision about things."

* * *

I was nervous as we walked back towards Naomi's room, I could see Cook looking at me from the nurse's station and I knew he would be dying to ask what was going on but I couldn't think about that now. We walked into Naomi's room and closed the door, Emma shook her hand "Hi Naomi, I am Emma and I oversee the work Emily does."

Naomi smiled "Well you have one damn good physio in Emily."

Emma smiled "I know." She paused "Emily has told me about the conversation the pair of you have just had."

Naomi looked to me before looking back to Emma "Yeah, I hope that doesn't mean she is going to lose her job, I really like her and I want to see if we have a chance to be together."

Emma turned to me "Emily do you think I could have a minute with Naomi alone?"

I nodded before looking to Naomi "I'll just be outside."

* * *

I closed the door behind me and leant against the wall just hoping that everything would work out ok. I closed my eyes but suddenly jumped as Cook appeared next to me "What's going on Red?"

I smiled "Well Naomi and I had a bit of an argument but in the end I blurted out how I felt and it turns out that she feels the same about me and we want to give things a go."

So what's going on now "Well Emma is in there talking to her now and then she will make a decision about what happens next."

Cook smiled "She will just be finding out whether Naomi has been influenced or not, it's the usual drill."

I laughed "You seem to know a bit about these things."

He grinned cheekily "Well you know me I like to know what's going on just in case the knowledge is needed in the future."

I slapped him playfully on the arm just as the door to Naomi's room opened again "Emily can you come back in a second?"

I took a deep breath and turned to walk in the room as I heard Cook utter under his breath "Go get your girl little red."

I closed the door again and Naomi smiled at me that made my heart beat increase rapidly, Emma looked to me "I have spoken to Naomi about things and I am happy that she has not been influenced by you at all, not that I thought she would have been but I have to show I have been through the motions and have everything in place."

Naomi looked at me before speaking once again "Can I see Emily or is it going to affect her job?"

Emma nodded "I don't see why the two of you can't see one another but I will have to write a report and consult my superiors and will get back to you both, there is one condition though."

We both nodded and Naomi looked towards her "What is it?"

Emma looked between the two of us "You have to keep it out of the hospital whilst Naomi is still a patient." She turned to Naomi "You can't have Emily back as a physio now all of this is out in the open so I really need you to agree to work with somebody new."

Naomi looked to me and I nodded, she turned back to Emma "I will agree to that if it means I can see Emily once I am discharged."

Emma smiled "Good, I will make sure you get back to work tomorrow, I don't want your progress to go downhill after this last week."

Naomi smiled "Ok."

Emma looked to me "I will get back to you when a final decision about things has been made." She rested her hand on my shoulder "You have nothing to worry about though."

* * *

I sat down with Naomi once more for a few minutes once Emma had left, I smiled at her "Well that is good news."

Naomi laughed "It certainly is."

I smiled once more "I better go; we better stick to the one rule that is in place."

Naomi nodded "I will still see you around."

I laughed "You will indeed."

I was just about to leave when Naomi stopped me once again "Emily"

I turned around and smiled "Yeah."

She blushed "Do you think I could have your number so I can at least text you until I am out."

I smiled and walked over to the table in her room and scribbled my number down on a piece of paper, I handed it to her and held onto her hand for longer than I probably should have sending shivers running through my body. I turned and smirked as I eventually stepped out the door "You better work hard and get yourself discharged quickly."

Cook was waiting for me as I left the room, he draped his arm over my shoulder "Well judging by that smile little red things went well."

I smiled "You could say that Cook, you could fucking say that."

He smiled "Well spill then girl."

I laughed "Let's just say Naomi and I are going to go on a date when she is discharged, as for the job Emma is pretty sure everything will be ok she just has to put the paperwork in place and consult her bosses and then get back to me."

He slapped me on the back, a little harder than I might have liked but in that moment I couldn't seem to care "Well that is fucking good news, we will have to celebrate tonight."

I laughed "Any excuse, Cook you can't go round telling everyone here though, we want to keep it quiet around here."

Thankfully he agreed, I was distracted then when my phone beeped, I couldn't help but blush as I read the message "Nice arse by the way. X"

I text back "Been having a good look then have you?"

I quickly saved Naomi's number in my phone as Cook grinned "Was that Blondie?"

I smiled "Yes and no you are not reading the message."

He pretended to sulk "Spoil sport."

I laughed "Some things are for my eyes only."

Cook wandered off into the staff room and I couldn't help but keep smiling, finally something good seemed to be coming from this whole mess from the last week.

* * *

**Naomi's POV in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is Naomi's POV, there are parts that are similar to the last chapter obviously but instead we are getting inside Naomi's head. **

**Thank you again for the reviews and adding this to your alerts and favourites, I love reading what you think and I am still really enjoying writing this and am quite a few chapters ahead. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Naomi 

I really thought about what mum had said to me last week and I had finally admitted to myself that I liked Emily, it still really scared me that I had feelings for a girl but mum was right you can't help who you fall for. Emily was smart, sexy, and gorgeous and she is so much fun to be around, she made me feel like life could be worth living again. Now though I was angry, I was so angry with her and I just couldn't bring myself to work with anyone new, mum had been trying to persuade me that I couldn't just give up because it wasn't Emily anymore especially as mum put it 'Emily had good reasons.' She may well have fucking good reasons but that still didn't stop me from being angry and it certainly didn't help me. I had been so moody for the last week and mum hadn't been in to see me as much as she had been so far, I guess she was finally getting fed up of me being such a moody bitch.

Today I was lying on my bed again refusing to move once more however much anyone tried to persuade me, I was surprised when Emily came into my room and I was pleased to see her but my anger soon took over once more. I couldn't help but notice that she looked tired and her eyes weren't the usual bright brown. I turned away from her but she spoke softly "Please Naomi."

I quickly turned back round again "Please what Emily, I haven't seen you for just over a week you couldn't even be bothered to come and tell me yourself you were having me transferred, you just fucking dumped me on someone else and now you fucking want me to listen to you."

I noticed a tear slip down her cheek but I couldn't give in this easily I needed her to know how angry was, how upset I was, she spoke quietly "I had my reasons for what I did Naomi and I had to follow what I was being told by my boss."

I snapped and still asked even though I knew the answer; I wanted to hear it from her own mouth "Go on then what were those fucking reasons."

She tried to tell me that she couldn't go in to them and I just shook my head at her angrily "Well then we have nothing to say to one another."

Another tear slipped down her cheek as she tried to do what everyone else had been trying to do all week "Naomi you may not want anything to do with me anymore and that is something I will just have to put up with but I don't want you throwing your own life away, will you please just work with the new physio that has been assigned to you, you deserve the chance to move on and get your life back regardless of what is going on here."

I didn't really feel like listening even though I could hear the hurt in her voice and I could hear that she was just trying to do her best for me but I still wasn't going to give in to her "I am not going to work with someone new, not until you tell me why you dumped me on someone else."

She shook her head and another tear slipped down her cheek as she turned to walk away from me and I snapped once more "Fuck you then Emily, I blame you for this and I am not going to give in."

I think then something must have snapped inside of her as she spun around to face me "Fine, fine if that is how you are going to fucking be I will tell you why and then you will probably be pleased I dumped you onto someone else."

I spat back at her when she stopped talking "Well go on then."

I watched her take a deep breath and then it all came pouring out "I am falling for you, there you have it I am fucking falling for you so that meant I was hurting myself working with you and hurting you as I probably wasn't concentrating fully and I couldn't lose my job Naomi and I could have faced that if I had continued working with you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, to say I was surprised was an understatement, I needed to think fast as she started to walk away "Emily wait." She carried on walking and I thought I was losing her all over again "For fucks sake Emily will you just fucking stop and hear me out."

Finally she turned around and came back into my room, I couldn't help but notice her tear stained cheeks, she spoke quietly trying to avoid looking into my eyes "Naomi I can't face any more hurt so please just leave it."

I shook my head at her "No I won't just fucking leave it, you have just told me something huge and well, well mum and I had a chat last week and she really made me think about things, I have been so confused about things for a while, confused about my feelings and I was struggling to understand what was going on in my fucking head."

She stopped me for a second I think she was a little confused "Naomi does this rambling have a point?"

I couldn't help but smile "Yeah just hear me out."

She nodded "Ok."

I took a deep breath "I think I am falling for you too, I mean I have never had feelings for a girl before and it has really been doing my head in but something mum said to me made me realise that I couldn't just forget about it because you were a girl." I stopped and indicated to the chair mum usually sat on "Will you sit so we can talk properly."

Neither of really knew what to say next but it was me that finally broke the silence between us "Where do we go from here Emily?"

She shook her head "I honestly don't know, I really didn't ever imagine you would feel the same about me. I mean do you think you might you know like to go on a date with me sometime."

I smiled shyly but inside my heart beat was skipping "Yeah I would." I paused for a second as I hesitated "But I, I don't want you to lose your job."

She smiled and it melted my heart "That's very caring; I think we might be ok though as I am not your physio anymore, I need to talk to my boss."

I still worried that Emily might be in trouble, I didn't want her boss to think I had been influenced "Can I talk to her with you; I want her to know I feel the same."

* * *

I couldn't help but smile as Emily walked away, I had finally admitted to her how I felt and if we could convince her boss I actually had a shot of a date with her. What she saw in me I don't know as she mostly sees my moody side and I know I have been a complete bitch to her during some of our previous sessions. I picked up my phone and text mum "I have finally told Emily how I feel."

She text back almost instantly "I will be in to see you within the hour, I want all the details."

I chuckled to myself and decided there was no need to reply, I knew I would get 101 questions later. I kept looking at the clock on the wall wondering how long it would take for Emily to return.

Every time I heard footsteps along the corridor I looked up to the door to see if it was going to open, finally after 20 minutes it did and Emily came back in followed by the person I guessed was her boss. It wasn't long before she introduced herself "Hi Naomi, I am Emma and I oversee the work Emily does."

I smiled wanting to be polite "Well you have one damn good physio in Emily."

She smiled "I know." She then paused for a second "Emily has told me about the conversation the pair of you have just had."

I looked at Emily before looking back to Emma "Yeah, I hope that doesn't mean she is going to lose her job, I really like her and I want to see if we have a chance to be together."

It was then that Emma turned to Emily and asked her if she could talk to me alone, Emily agreed and went to wait outside, I could tell she was worried about it all and it was only now that I realised just how much she had on the line with all of this. As the door closed behind her Emma turned back to me "Naomi I just need to have a quick chat with you to see how all of this happened."

I nodded "Ok, well I can tell you how it happened for me. I enjoyed spending the time with Emily, she was professional at all times but it was Emily that made me realise that I needed to focus on me and get my life back on track, she really talks sense and she actually made me see what a selfish bitch I was being. You know she has taken so much crap from me during our sessions but she stuck with me. I have had feelings for her for a while now, I mean who wouldn't, she is gorgeous, she has a beautiful smile and a fucking good personality, anyway it took me a while to admit my feelings but my mum made me see sense and I just want to have the chance to see if I can have something real with her because I really think I could have a future with that gorgeous girl out there."

Emma smiled "She really is a great girl and she deserves some happiness, I can tell from the way you have just spoken to me about her that you haven't been influenced at all, I can see that Emily has remained professional throughout your sessions."

I smiled "Does that mean we can have a chance?"

She laughed "Let me get Emily back in here a minute."

I nodded and she went off to get Emily back. She came back in and I flashed her a smile, I could tell she was nervous. Emma looked to her "I have spoken to Naomi about things and I am happy that she has not been influenced by you at all, not that I thought she would have been but I have to show I have been through the motions and have everything in place."

I looked to Emily before turning back to Emma "Can I see Emily or is it going to affect her job?"

Emma nodded "I don't see why the two of you can't see one another but I will have to write a report and consult my superiors and will get back to you both, there is one condition though."

My heart skipped a beat and I didn't really care what the condition was, I was just happy I was going to get the chance with Emily but I still asked the question as I knew we would have to agree to it "What is it?"

Emma looked between the two of us "You have to keep it out of the hospital whilst Naomi is still a patient in the hospital." She turned to me "You can't have Emily back as a physio now all of this is out in the open so I really need you to agree to work with somebody new."

I smiled and nodded "I will agree to that if it means I can see Emily once I am discharged."

Emma smiled "Good, I will make sure you get back to work tomorrow, I don't want your progress to go downhill after this last week."

I agreed quickly "Ok."

* * *

We sat together for a few minutes before Emily got up to leave, she was right when she said we needed to stick to the one rule that had been put in place. As she was leaving though I plucked up the courage to ask her for her number, as she handed me the piece of paper with the number written on it our fingers brushed together and it felt like a bolt of electricity rushed through my body. Just before Emily left she turned and smirked at me and she looked so fucking sexy "You better work hard and get yourself discharged quickly."

I smiled and I knew I would be working as hard as I could, the sooner I got out of this hospital the sooner I could have my date with Emily and get to know my gorgeous girl a bit better than I already did. After a few minutes I picked up my phone and sent her a text "Nice arse by the way. X"

I couldn't help but smile as my phone beeped indicating that she had replied "Been having a good look then have you?"

My smile grew and I was about to reply with something else when mum burst in through the door "Well you look happy, I want all the gossip."

Usually I would put her off but right now I was so happy her nosiness didn't really bother me "Emily and I are going on a date when I am discharged."

Mum smiled "That is brilliant news darling but I want to know the story from the beginning."

I laughed, this was typical Gina Campbell "Well I will cut it short, Emily came to talk me into working with a new physiotherapist and we ended up having an argument and she blurted out to me about her feelings, she then turned to walk away but I managed to get her to stop and I finally admitted my feelings to myself and to her and she asked me on a date."

Mum smiled but I could tell there was something on her mind "Is this going to affect her job?"

I shook my head "No she has spoken to her boss, her boss has spoken to me and has seen that I haven't been influenced by Emily so she has given us the go ahead to be together, she has some paperwork to do and has to discuss it with her bosses and will get back to Emily but we have to keep it out of the hospital so I am going to make sure I work so fucking hard to get myself discharged."

Mum smiled widely "Well that is the best thing I have heard come out of your mouth in the past week, I am so happy to hear you being so positive again."

I smiled "I feel so much more positive now, I mean I know Emily and I haven't really talked about things properly but that will have to wait until I am out of here as I don't want her to get into trouble, we have to stay apart for now." I paused a minute "I'm sorry I have been such a bitch this last week mum, I have agreed to begin physio again tomorrow with someone new."

She hugged me "That's excellent love, I am very proud of you and I know you and Emily will work things out when you are discharged."

I smiled "Thanks mum, I love you."

She hugged me tighter "I love you too."

As mum hugged me close to her I really began to feel that my life was coming together again, I knew there would always be a gap where Tamara would always be missing but I think she would love Emily and I know she would be happy for me. I knew now was the time to really focus on moving on and rebuilding my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter of this, it is kind of a filler chapter in a way building things up between the girls also an insight on Naomi with her new physio. I would like to say thanks for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites. **

**I am going away to Majorca for 2 weeks on Saturday so won't be updating this but I will do my very very very best to get another update up on either Thursday or Friday if not it will be when I get back. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Two Weeks Later 

Naomi 

I had my first session with my new physio two weeks ago, her name is Effy, if I am completely honest she is a bit of a mysterious character, she doesn't really give much away but she also doesn't take any of my shit, take that first day for example _I had gone to the session in a bad mood, yes I had agreed to work with someone new but it didn't mean I was happy about it. I did however know I needed to get on with it so I could get myself out of here and spend some time with Emily. Effy had started doing some warm up exercises with my legs to get me back into it after my week off and even though it hurt a little it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was only when Effy wanted me up on my feet the session went downhill. I hadn't worked with Effy enough yet to trust her so I of course argued "I'm not doing it."_

_She just looked at me "I thought you wanted to get out of here."_

_I snapped back "I do."_

_She quickly replied "So what are you waiting for?"_

_I was a little taken aback "It's just that I trusted Emily and I knew she was always there behind me in case I fell. I just knew she wouldn't let anything happen to me."_

_Her face softened "You can trust me as well Naomi, I am not going to let you fall, I want you out of here as much as you want to go as well. Will it help if I tell you that Emily and I are good friends and she has told me that I am not allowed to let anything happen to you on pain of death and as far as wanting you out of here that is because all I have heard from Emily since yesterday is how she can't wait for you to be discharged so she can take you on your date."_

_I looked surprised "Really?"_

_She laughed "Yes really, now are you going to get up on those feet so we can make some progress."_

_I smiled "Well come on then help me up."_

_She shot me a look "You really are hard work aren't you. I guess I can't say I wasn't warned."_

_I looked a little confused "What has Emily been saying?"_

_She chuckled "Just that you can be hard work, argumentative and moody at times, she did also go on to say you are gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, funny, smart and I am not going to go any further as we don't want you too big headed." _

_I smiled "I honestly don't know why she put up with me sometimes." _

_She smiled "Emily has a heart of gold plus she really likes you. She has definitely seen something good in you so I wouldn't worry too much about that."_

_I laughed "Well that makes me the lucky one then doesn't it, now come on help me up I have some work to get through."_

_Later that night I text Emily "Evening sexy, you could have warned me about Effy. X"_

_My phone beeped seconds later "Haha sorry I decided it was best for you to have the surprise. What do you think of her? X"_

_I quickly typed my reply "She is a little mysterious, doesn't bloody say much but I guess what she does say makes sense and she certainly doesn't take any of my shit. X"_

_My phone beeped again "I didn't think she would, she will be good for you. She is a good friend and I know she will do her best for you. X" _

_I smiled as I replied "Yeah we had a chat today about things I promise I won't give her too much shit, just enough to keep her on her toes. X"_

_I knew she would be laughing as she replied "That sounds just like you, just don't be falling for her. X"_

_I bit my bottom lip smirking as I replied "There is only one physio for me and let's just say her name begins with E but it's not Effy. X" _

_My phone beeped within seconds "You are so cute sometimes. X"_

_I smiled "Only sometimes? X"_

_She replied quickly again "Stop fishing for compliments young lady. X"_

_I laughed "Well a girls got to try. X"_

_My phone beeped once again "That is always true. Now as nice as this is get some sleep I have seen what Eff has got in store for you tomorrow. X"_

_I replied quickly "I don't think I even want to know, wish you were lying next to me though. X"_

_She replied quickly "Me too, hopefully it won't be too long before we can be together. X"_

_I smiled once more "It won't be if I have anything to do with it. Night. X"_

_My phone beeped one last time "Night beautiful. X"_

* * *

Today I was lying in bed after another days physio, I had been working so hard for the past two weeks and was aching so much but I was really making some progress, they were even talking about possibly discharging me in a week if I continued to make the progress I was. I am having another scan tomorrow to see how the injuring was healing since the last scan. I was even taking a few steps now with help; I had to have rails either side of me and Effy behind me holding onto my hips when I needed that extra support. As I was taking the steps and Effy was holding me I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if I had still been working with Emily, I could imagine the bolts of electricity that would be running through my body, the way I would wish I could spin around and kiss her before continuing the work we were doing, and I couldn't help but think about the way her soft touch would make me feel so fucking alive. Emily had heard from her boss about the two of us and they had decided that because of the steps Emily took before telling me about her feelings and the fact I had been asked loads of questions by some bigwig in a suit, they even spoke to mum about it all and could see by the end of it all that Emily had been nothing but professional.

I hadn't seen much of Emily, well to talk to anyway, I think she has been deliberately teasing me though as whenever she was around my room either working with other patients walking up and down the corridors or talking with colleagues she always made sure I could see her and especially made sure I could see her bum and I am sure she has started wearing tighter jeans with her physios tunic, which really showed the curves of her upper body, I couldn't help but be drawn to the outline of her breasts when I could see the front of her. She has continued to tease me for the past two weeks and I can tell she knows exactly what she is doing as she always flashes me a cheeky smile before she walks away. I got my own back most evenings though and tonight was going to be no different, as soon as mum said goodnight and went home I grabbed my phone from my table "Evening beautiful, looking extremely sexy today. X"

As usual I got a reply straight away "You are making me blush. X"

I smiled to myself "My plan is working then, you can call it payback. X"

My phone beeped once more and I laughed as I read her message "I can't even begin to imagine what you are talking about. X"

I knew she was joking as I typed my reply "Oh yeah I am sure :-p, I have noticed the change in your trousers in the past two weeks, I must say you bum looks mightily fine in those jeans by the way. X"

I got another quick reply "Well I aim to please plus I have to keep you interested whilst I can't really see you. X"

I smiled to myself "Oh trust me my interest is not going to fade, I can't wait until I am discharged. X"

I only let my phone beep once before reading her reply "Neither can I, I have been planning our date. X"

My heart fluttered "Details? X"

I could imagine her shaking her head as she replied "My lips are zipped, I want it to be a surprise for you. X"

I pretended to sulk but couldn't help but smile "L spoil sport but still can't wait. X"

She replied quickly "Any news on your discharge? X"

I smiled "A week has been mentioned, I have another scan tomorrow to see what is going on, I wish you could be there. X"

Her reply bounced back "I wish I could be there too, you have to make sure you tell me what they say. How are things going with Effy? X"

I smiled "I will text you as soon as I am told the news, I promise and yeah ok, she is not you though, miss you so much. I have been working so hard though so I can get out. X"

It took a minute for her to reply "Sorry Katie was shouting me; you'll understand when you meet her. Please don't push yourself too hard, I will be waiting for you as long as it takes. X"

My smile grew "She sounds like a character. I won't I promise and I know you will J X"

She text me back quickly this time "That is one way to describe Katie. Anyway you need to get some sleep, I don't want you to end up exhausted, I know how hard you are working. X"

I smiled and replied one last time "You are so cute, I will see you around and about tomorrow. Night Night beautiful. X"

My phone beeped once more "You're the cute one and you definitely will I will make sure of it. Night gorgeous. X"

I put my phone back on the table and settled myself under the covers, I couldn't help but smile as all I could think about as I closed my eyes was Emily.

* * *

Emily 

These past two weeks have been so hard, I have really missed working with Naomi, no I have missed Naomi full stop, talking to her, being around her, seeing her smile even though that didn't happen very often but when it did her whole face lit up making my heart skip a beat. I have been teasing her though by making sure I was standing in the right places so she got the perfect view of what I wanted her to, I know that might sound mean but it was payback for the saucy texts she kept sending me to get me hot under the collar. On the plus side I knew for sure my job was safe, poor Naomi and Gina had been asked hundreds of questions but they had proved I had been professional at all times.

She had been texting me as usual tonight and there was a possibility of her being discharged in a week, she was doing amazingly in physio, Effy didn't really talk about it and I am glad she didn't but she did occasionally drop hints in my direction at how Naomi was doing and Naomi always told what she had been during her sessions via text and I could piece together how well she was doing from the activities she was achieving now.

I put my phone on the side after telling Naomi to get some sleep and picked up my laptop, I had a date to finish planning, I wanted to make it really special for Naomi after these months in hospital, plus I wanted to impress her. I had the TV on but wasn't really paying much attention to it but I must have been humming to myself though as Katie walked into the room "What the fuck is going on with you at the moment, you have been too happy for the past few weeks."

I looked up "Good evening to you too Katie, always a pleasure."

She rolled her eyes "Yeah whatever."

She wandered off into the kitchen and I thought I had got away with it until she came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses and plonked herself on the chair opposite me "So come on then spill, I know there is something going on."

I looked up "There's nothing, is it a crime to be happy these days?"

She rolled her eyes at me again "There is something, I am your twin I know these things plus there is the fact that there was that one week where you were so miserable, you came home crying or with blotchy eyes, you weren't eating and were spending all your spare time in bed and now you are smiling, you are walking round with a spring in your step, you are singing to yourself and you are being sociable again, oh and you are always texting on the bloody phone of yours so I shall ask you again what is going on with you?"

I couldn't help but smile, I should have known that Katie would pick up on something; she never missed a trick "Ok, ok you've got me, I am kind of seeing someone."

She smiled slightly "What do you mean kind of seeing someone."

I didn't really know how to explain this one to Katie "It's complicated."

She laughed "Well I have one bottle here and there are more in the fridge so start talking."

I laughed "Ok, ok, we are going on a date as soon as we can."

She looked confused "Why can't you do it now?"

I grimaced slightly, I didn't know how this was going to go down with Katie "She is one of my patients, well she isn't my patient anymore but she was. I asked Emma to take me off her case as I was falling for her, I tried to stay away from her and things got a bit ugly for a while but eventually told her how I felt and it turned out she felt the same so we talked it all through with Emma and she said we could be together if we kept it out of the hospital so now we have to communicate via text until she is discharged."

Katie smiled "Only you could fall for one of your patients, I'm happy for you though Emily, you deserve some happiness. What's this girl's name then?"

I smiled "Thanks Katie and for your information I have never fallen for a patient before. Her name is Naomi and she is drop dead gorgeous."

She pretended to throw up "Too much information for your sister."

I threw a cushion at her "Well I could always be a bit more like you when you are with your boyfriends; I have lost count the amount of times I have walked in on you with different people down here."

She threw the cushion back "I'm not that bad, I am the perfect sister to live with."

I laughed "Well I wouldn't go as far as saying perfect but I will always love you Katie."

She smiled "Love you too sis. Now how about another glass of wine and we watch a DVD together, it seems like forever since we spent some proper time together."

It was my turn to smile "That sounds good to me, I'll make some popcorn."

She jumped up "I'll pick the DVD."

I smiled as I wandered into the kitchen I have to admit Katie and I don't always get on brilliantly but she was my twin sister and I really do love her and she is right it has been ages since we spent some proper time together.

* * *

**Marsupial1974 your review of the last chapter got me thinking and I changed this chapter after reading it and then changed further chapters as well. I hadn't originally planned to have Effy as Naomi's new physio, she was going to pop up later on in the story but I liked your idea so I made it happen lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I promised I would try and here it is, chapter thirteen. This will be the last chapter I post before I go on Holiday, cannot wait for two weeks in the sun :-) Anyway things are building up between our girls and it's only two chapters until their first date.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and adding this to your alerts and favourites. I have a lot of ideas for this story and there will be chapters full of happiness and chapters full of drama to keep you on your toes. Marsupial1974 hope your mum wasn't too scary lol **

**Anyway I shall get this chapter posted and will post the next chapter when I am back in a couple of weeks. **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Two Weeks Later 

Naomi 

I was finally getting out of hospital, I had my scan two weeks ago and once again I received good news from the doctor, I had texted Emily as soon as I was back on my bed "Great fucking news Em, the scan has shown my injury is really beginning to heal thanks to the physio."

She must have had her phone on her as my phone beeped almost straight away "That is fantastic Naoms, wish I could give you a great big hug right now. X"

I smiled as I replied "I wish you could too, can't wait to spend time with you properly. X"

A reply came through quickly once more "I can't either; I miss you so fucking much. X"

My smile grew "Miss you so fucking much too. X"

I had worked so hard during my physio for the past two weeks, even harder than usual and I know I was probably pushing myself far too hard but I was just so determined to get out of here, I had been in for so long now I just wanted to be back in my own bed and I wanted to be able to see Emily's face properly, to hold Emily in my arms and to get to know her better. I just wanted to be able to be with her without these restrictions. Effy had tried to get me to slow down a bit but I was so determined to get out of here. Unfortunately I had ended up staying in another week more than had been expected as the doctor just felt I wasn't quite ready and however upset and annoyed I was I had to believe the doctor was doing what was best for me. I didn't however see this straight away as he found out when a serious amount of verbal abuse was thrown in his direction. He had wanted me to be managing fully on crutches before he let me go and he still felt I was a little wobbly and Effy agreed. Anyway they finally set my discharge date for today and I would only have to come back in everyday for now for my physio appointments. I was managing well on my crutches and in the past week I had been walking further and further each day, I have been able to get myself in and out of bed by myself for a while now and I really felt like everything in life was coming together for me again. I was so excited about going home, mum was coming to get me in about an hour and I was so looking forward to lying on my own bed and sitting on the sofa but the best thing about going home was that Emily had promised to come round and see me when she finished work tonight and she was going to have dinner with mum and I.

* * *

Two hours later I was at home, fuck it felt so good, I was sitting on the sofa with the TV on, mum was in the kitchen putting all my pain medication in the cupboard in case I needed it and making me a coffee. I kept looking at the clock just wanting it to be the time that Emily was coming round but time just seemed to be going so fucking slowly. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly typed a message "Hurry up and finish work, I seriously need to see you. X"

My phone beeped within the minute "Want to see you too; the time is going so bloody slowly. I will be there as soon as I can I promise. X"

Mum came in with my coffee as I put my phone on the table in front of me "If you stop clock watching the time will go faster."

I nodded "I know, I just want to see her so badly."

Mum smiled "I know darling, I'm sure she wants to see you too."

Mum sat with me as I drank my coffee and we chatted about things for a while before she went off to sort out my bedroom and check that everything was where I would need it to be when I was up there. I tried to focus on the TV but all I could think about was Emily.

* * *

About an hour later the doorbell rang, I heard mum shout from the top of the stairs "I'll get it darling, don't you get up. It'll just be one of the neighbours coming to see how you are doing."

I knew she was only looking out for me but I couldn't sit all the time I needed to keep moving around but I know she was only trying to help me adjust to being back home again. I didn't hear the voice at the door it was too quiet but I did hear mum say "She's in the lounge, go on through."

I wasn't sure I wanted any visitors right now, the only person I wanted here was Emily but I knew I had to be polite to whoever it was. I turned around as the lounge door opened and my eyes nearly popped out my head when I saw it was Emily standing in the doorway. I stood up as quickly as I could manage and she quickly walked over to me, I flung my arms around her and hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around me and we stayed like that for a few minutes, I breathed in her scent and knew I could stay in that moment forever. She pulled back after a couple of minutes "Let's have you sitting back down again."

I smiled and sat back on the sofa and Emily sat next to me, I gazed at her and fuck she really was gorgeous "You're earlier than I thought you would be."

She laughed and my heart skipped a beat "Yeah, Emma let me leave, apparently I was distracted, she is going to work with my patients this afternoon and she told me get off and come see you."

I smiled "That was nice of her."

She returned my smile "Yeah, I think she is feeling bad about keeping us apart but I know she was only doing it to protect me."

I nodded "Yeah and none of that matters now, you are here and that is all that matters."

Mum walked into the room then "Emily can I get you anything to drink?"

She smiled "I would love a cup of tea please Mrs Campbell."

Mum laughed "Emily please call me Gina and one cup of tea coming up, Naomi do you want another coffee."

I nodded "Please mum."

She smiled and walked off into the kitchen and I turned back to Emily "You really are so fucking gorgeous."

She smiled "You are the gorgeous one and I cannot wait to take you on our date."

I smirked "Well you can now I am seriously fucking looking forward to it."

She laughed "You need time to adjust to being out first."

I pretended to be upset "Tomorrow night then."

Emily laughed once more and I really did love her laugh, it was so cute and sexy "I am being serious, please at least spend tonight and tomorrow night at home and then we shall see about the day after if you really want to do it that quickly."

I nodded "I want to do it as soon as possible; I seriously can't wait to spend some time alone with you."

She smiled "I can't either I just don't want you to push yourself too soon."

It was my turn to smile and I know she was only worried about me "I promise I won't but I just want to be able to get on with my life and move on with you in my life."

She gazed into my eyes as mum walked back into the room "Here you go girls."

Emily smiled as she tore her eyes away from me "Thanks Gina."

Mum handed me my coffee "I will just be in the kitchen starting to prepare dinner if you need me for anything."

Emily smiled once more before mum left the room "Gina how would you feel about me taking your daughter out on our first date the day after tomorrow."

Mum smiled "I think that would be brilliant love, I know she will be well looked after with you and you deserve some time together after all this time not being able to see one another."

I smiled "Thanks mum." I then turned and flung my arms around Emily whispering in her ear "I can't wait."

As I pulled back she smiled "I can't either, I really can't."

* * *

I snuggled with Emily on the sofa and we watched a DVD, I know mum kept poking her head around the door to check we were ok but she never disturbed us which I was thankful for, it felt so fucking good to just be here this close to Emily, to be able to hold her in my arms, everything just felt so comfortable.

When the film finished Emily must have known there was something on my mind, she softly stroked my cheek "You ok?"

I smiled slightly "Yeah, it's just, well we never really talked about us properly after the argument we revealed our feelings to one another. I guess we just haven't had the chance."

She smiled "We can talk now if you like."

I nodded and I took the lead, I needed to get out what I wanted to say "I really like you Emily as you may have already guessed, I guess I am just scared, I have never had feelings for a girl before and no one has ever made my heart skip like you do and it all fucking terrifies me. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to be a disappointment to you and I sometimes wonder if I am even suitable relationship material, it's not as if I have ever been any good at them in the past."

She hugged me closer to her "The past is the past Naomi, what we have to focus on is what we have between us. I really like you too and I am going to work as hard as I can to make this work between us. Trust me I am scared too, I have been in relationships with girls before but not one of them has made me feel the way you make me feel and let me tell you, you will not be a disappointment to me, you will never be a disappointment to me and I want you to completely get that idea out of your head."

I smiled a little as I snuggled into her more "I am going to make sure I work fucking hard to make this work as well, I am determined not to screw this up."

She smiled "That is all I can ask for Naomi and I promise that I will not push you, I am going to let you set the pace for this relationship. We will start and continue as slowly as you want to."

I kissed her cheek "You're the best. Now I have got that off my mind do you fancy watching another film?"

She nodded "Yeah, my turn to choose this time."

I laughed "Ok."

* * *

A couple of hours later we moved into the kitchen and sat round the dining table enjoying the dinner mum had cooked, she had cooked one of my favourites, roast chicken dinner and it tasted so good after what I had been eating for the past however many months. I couldn't help but keep glancing over to Emily as we ate; I really was finding it hard to keep my eyes off her.

As we finished dinner mum cleared up, Emily and I offered to do it but she wouldn't let us. Suddenly I was overcome with tiredness and I was trying to hide my yawns as I didn't want Emily to go home but she didn't miss anything when it came to me "I think it is time for someone to go to bed."

I shook my head "No, I don't want you to go."

She smiled "You have had a long day Naoms, you need to get some sleep. I promise I will come over and see you again tomorrow."

Mum turned round and smiled "Would you like to come for dinner again tomorrow love?"

Emily looked to me and I nodded, she smiled and turned to mum "I would love to if it's no trouble for you."

Mum shook her head "It is not trouble for me at all."

Emily smiled "That's settled then." She turned to me "Come on you I will tuck you in if you would like."

I smiled "Now that sounds good to me."

I made my way to the bottom of the stairs using my crutches and then very slowly used them to make my way up the stairs, thankfully that was something Effy had worked on with me before I had been discharged, I guess this was why, I hadn't really thought about it when we had been doing it but now it all made sense. Emily climbed up behind me, I could feel her eyes burning into the skin on my bum which only made me smile, and we went into my room, she smiled as she looked around "Nice room."

I smiled "Yeah I like it."

I grabbed my pyjamas and went off into the bathroom leaving Emily sitting on my bed. I quickly had a wash and got changed before making my way back to my room. Emily stood up straight away and I got myself into bed. Emily pulled the duvet over me and sat down beside me for a minute "I have had a lovely time with you today Naomi."

I smiled "I have had a lovely time too, I can't wait to do it all again tomorrow and I seriously can't wait to go out with you on Saturday."

She smiled "I can't either; I just hope you enjoy what I have planned."

I laughed "I will because whatever it is will be with you."

She smiled and stood up, she turned round and leant over kissing my cheek softly "Sleep well and I will see you tomorrow."

I smiled "Looking forward to it already."

I couldn't help but steal a cheeky glance at her bum as she walked away; she popped her head around the door as she left "I could feel your eyes burning into me."

I smirked "You shouldn't be so fucking sexy then and just getting you back for earlier."

She blew me a kiss before closing the door behind her. I couldn't help but keep smiling before turning onto my side ready to fall asleep hoping my dreams would feature Emily tonight and hoping they weren't sweet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so I am back from my holiday unfortunately as it means back to reality tomorrow. Anyway here is the next chapter of this, another bit of a filler chapter again really but also moving on with things a bit between the girls. I would like to thank people for their reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, it really means a lot and I am still seriously enjoying writing this and have lots of ideas floating around my head for it, I have even written a few bits on my phone whilst lying around by the pool for future chapters. **

**I watched Skins Fire when I got back yesterday and it had me in tears, I can't say I was too happy with the ending but like someone else has said on here and probably other people I don't know about I am just going to see it as another ending written by someone like the way people write different paths for our girls on here. They will always live on in people's hearts and they will always be Naomi and Emily. I will also add that Lily and Kat were absolutely amazing in their performances. **

**Anyway here it is...**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The Following Day

Naomi

I woke up around lunchtime today and immediately Emily popped into my mind, I couldn't wait to see her again tonight; it was so good to actually be able to spend time with her last night and know we could just be ourselves. I picked up my phone and quickly typed out a text "Morning gorgeous, thinking about you, hope you are having a good day at work. Can't wait to see you later. X"

I pulled on some clothes and slowly made my way downstairs, my phone beeped when I reached the bottom "Work is work, missing you loads. Don't push yourself too hard at physio this afternoon. Can't wait to see you either. X"

I slowly made my way into the kitchen and mum placed a sandwich in front of me, I smiled "Thanks Mum."

She returned my smile "Your welcome love."

* * *

Half an hour later I was with mum on the bus going to the hospital for my physio session with Effy. As I arrived I walked as quickly as I could on crutches to where I needed to be, I wanted this over and done with as soon as possible as I had something else I wanted to do this afternoon, something I hadn't yet discussed with mum.

Effy had me walking between the rails again today as usual, each day she asked me to walk a little further and every day I could feel myself getting stronger and the pain was definitely decreasing, I was really beginning to feel like me again and I knew I had Emily to thank for a lot of that. After about 30 minutes Effy stopped me with what I was doing "Ok Naomi, I want to try something different today, I want you to try take a couple of steps without holding onto the rails."

I shook my head "I don't think I am ready."

She smiled slightly "You are Naomi, you really are and we need to start building your strength up so we can get you off those crutches."

I thought for a minute before nodding "Ok, I will try." I knew it was pointless arguing with Effy about it anyway as she really didn't take any of my shit, we had another argument about it not so long ago where she once again reminded me that she wouldn't be taking any shit from me and also asked me if I was this bad with Emily to which I had shaken my head and smiled cheekily "No because Emily is way hotter than you."

She just laughed and replied "Everyone has their own opinion now get back to work."

* * *

Half an hour later I was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room feeling seriously tired but I was also pretty fucking happy, I had managed to take 5 steps without having to hold on, Effy was really pleased with my progress but all I wanted to do was tell Emily. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket "Em, guess what? I walked 5 steps without holding on today. X"

She replied almost instantly "That's fantastic Naoms, really proud of you. X"

I smiled as mum came in to find me after receiving an update from Effy "Well done for today love, you ready to go home now?"

I looked up at her and shook my head "Actually mum there is something I want to do before we go home."

She looked concerned "What is it love?"

I took a deep breath unsure how she was going to react to this request "I want to go and visit Tamara's grave."

Her concerned look didn't disappear "I'm not sure love, is it not a bit soon?"

I shook my head "No, this is something I need to do mum, I need to say goodbye to her properly I haven't had a chance yet, I want to be able to move on properly mum, I know I will never forget Tamara, she will always be there in my heart but I need to get past this and move on and let myself be happy again."

Mum nodded and hugged me "Ok love, we will get some flowers on the way."

I smiled "Thanks mum."

* * *

A Few Hours Later 

I was up in my room lying on my bed trying to control my tears; I wanted to get myself under control before Emily came round. There was a light tap on my door and I just assumed it was mum "Go away; I just want to be on my own mum."

Emily cleared her throat "It's me Naoms, can I come in?"

I didn't make any attempt to move "Yeah."

She came in and sat on the bed next to me and rested her hand on my shoulder "What's happened gorgeous, you sounded so happy in your text earlier."

I shifted my body slightly so I could look at her "I went to visit Tamara's grave, I needed to say goodbye."

She looked concerned "How was it?"

I snapped "I don't want to talk about it."

She quietly replied "Ok. I might just go then and leave you alone for a while. I will see you tomorrow."

I immediately felt guilty "No Em I'm sorry don't go, I don't know why you bother with me I am such a moody cow."

She smiled slightly "I bother because I like you Naoms, I really like you." She paused a minute "So why don't you budge over and then I can sit with you and you can tell me all about it, well if you want to."

I smiled as I moved my body across the bed and sat up as Emily sat beside me, I rested my head on her shoulder as she put an arm around me "It was horrible but nice at the same time, it made me remember everything that had happened and it brought it home to me that she really was gone and that I would never see her again but it was also nice to have the chance to say goodbye, to leave her some flowers and to sit there and talk to her about everything." I paused unsure whether to tell Emily the next bit "I even told her about you."

Emily smiled "You did, did you and what did you tell her?"

I smirked "Oh just how gorgeous you were, and sexy and smart and how you have helped me get my life together again."

She kissed the top of my head "You're not so bad yourself. Will you tell me a bit more about her?"

I took a deep breath and took hold of her hand "She was beautiful, you know that natural beauty people have with long brown hair and brown eyes, she was always the life and soul of the party. As you know I can be a little moody at times but Tamara was the one that would always come round to mine and drag me out saying I needed to lighten up and enjoy myself rather than take myself so seriously all of the time and you know what once I was out I always had a good time with her, she always made sure I did and we always without fail got drunk and then stagger back to either mine or hers and collapse into bed in a fit of giggles and then not wake up again until about lunchtime if not later the next day. We had been friends for years and we always had that brilliant connection, we were inseparable at college and were always getting up to all sorts of mischief. I will add it was always Tamara that started it though I was always far too serious." I paused and she waited for me to continue, she waited until I was ready "You know the night of the accident was no different, she had rung me at work and all she had said was we are going out tonight. I of course had tried to protest I really didn't feel like it I just wanted to go home after work and take a bath and then curl up on the sofa and watch crappy TV with a bottle of wine, she wouldn't take no for an answer though. She came to pick me up after work with clothes for me to change into and when I saw her driving down the road to pick me up I actually started to look forward to our night out but I think the most of it was that I was going to spend the time with her and that always meant fun. She always attracted all the boys as well, there was never a shortage surrounding her on the dance floor." I stopped as a tear slipped down my cheek "I miss her so fucking much Emily."

She hugged me closer to her and kissed the top of my head once more "I would be worried if you didn't Naoms and I want you to know you can talk to me about her at any time you want."

I nodded against her shoulder and couldn't help but think about how much I loved the nickname she had given me "I know and I will, I promise, I think I just need more time."

She kissed the top of my head once more "You take as much time as you need gorgeous."

Just then mum called up the stairs "Dinners ready girls."

I called back "Thanks mum, we're on our way."

Emily went down the stairs first and I slowly followed behind her and we walked into the dining room, I couldn't wait to be off these crutches so I could hold Emily's hand as we walked around. Emily sat down as mum handed us both a plate of lasagne with some garlic bread, Emily smiled "Thanks Gina, I love lasagne."

Mum smiled "Your welcome love."

I made a mental note to remember that Emily loves lasagne in case I needed this reference for a future date.

* * *

An hour later I was standing in the doorway with Emily, she was on her way home even though I didn't really want her to go, she wanted me to have a rest and relax so I was ready for tomorrow. I was so excited about tomorrow I know I get to see her most evenings at the moment but tomorrow was our first proper date. I smiled as Emily kissed my cheek "I'll pick you up at 10 tomorrow morning."

I smiled "Sounds good to me, I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded "I'm looking forward to it already."

I smiled "Me too." I then watched as she walked down the garden bath and hopped onto her moped, I couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked with her helmet on as she pulled away. I walked back inside and popped my head round the lounge door "I'm going for a shower mum and then I'm going to bed, I want to be fresh for tomorrow."

She smiled back at me "Ok love, sleep well and I'll see you before you leave."

I smiled to myself as I climbed the stairs with only thoughts of Emily swirling around my head.


	15. Chapter 15

**I thought I would be nice and post this tonight as I disappeared for two weeks, it is date time, I have just read through this and I am not so sure if I am sure about it anymore but I am going to post it anyway because I keep changing my mind each time I read it through. I am about 8 chapters ahead with writing this and things are moving forward with our two girls. **

**I would like to say thanks again for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, it really means a lot. **

**I had a brilliant holiday thank you, if I am honest I really didn't want to come back but I guess reality has to hit again at some point. **

**Anyway here it is...**

* * *

Chapter Fifth teen

The Following Day

Emily 

I was so nervous, I have been awake for hours and it was still at least an hour until I was going to pick Naomi up. I know we have spent the last couple of evenings together but today was our first proper date and I really wanted to make it special for her. She deserved something special after everything she had been through. I was dressed and downstairs with everything packed up against the front door ready to go. I was pacing the lounge as I kept watching the clock when Katie sauntered slowly down the stairs "What's the matter with you, you'll wear the carpet out at this rate."

I turned round "Morning to you too."

She smiled slightly "Yeah morning, anyway spill, what's fucking going on?"

I glanced at the clock again before looking back to Katie "It's my first date with Naomi today; remember I did tell you as you also said I could borrow your car."

She looked confused for a minute "Oh yeah, your big date with Blondie. How long until you need to leave?"

I rolled my eyes "I wish you wouldn't call her that, you haven't even met her yet and about an hour."

She smiled "Well you have time to make your favourite twin sister a coffee and we will have a chat and hopefully save that carpet of ours."

I rolled my eyes once again and started walking towards the kitchen "You're my only twin sister and come on then anything to distract me for the next hour."

* * *

An hour later I was on my way to Naomi's still as nervous as before but Katie had managed to distract me for a while which I was thankful for. I pulled up outside her house and walked up the path my heart beating quickly as I rang the doorbell. Naomi opened the door and completely took my breath away; she looked stunning in a pair of jeans that were tight to her skin and a gorgeous pink top that accentuated her assets. My eyes were drawn to her breasts and I could see her smirking "You see something you like."

I looked up as I blushed slightly "Sorry I couldn't help it, you look absolutely amazing, so fucking gorgeous."

She smiled as she raked her eyes up and down my body "You look fucking gorgeous yourself."

I blushed "Thanks, I did my best as I am taking a gorgeous girl out today. Is she ready to go by any chance?"

She smirked "I think she might be." She turned around for a second "Mum I'm going, I will see you when I get back."

I heard Gina call back from the kitchen "Ok love have fun, both of you have fun."

Naomi followed me down the path with her crutches and I opened the car door for her, it was only when Naomi froze that I realised what I had done "Oh shit, fuck, Naomi I am so sorry, I should have thought."

She stopped me as she put her hand on my shoulder "Its ok Emily don't worry about it."

I looked up into her eyes "No its not alright I should have thought about it, I was so worried about planning such a perfect day and I knew you couldn't manage the moped but now I have realised what an insensitive bitch I am and I really should have fucking thought about it all."

She put her arms around me and hugged me, it should have been me fucking hugging her "Emily listen to me, its ok I promise. Yes I froze but I have to get in a car again sometime and I want that time to be with you and I want it to be today, so let me get in and you can tell me where we are going."

I pulled away from her and smiled slightly "You are amazing you know that."

She smiled "I know and don't you forget it."

I laughed and helped Naomi into the front seat, I slid her crutches onto the back seat before jumping into the driver's seat, she looked across at me and smiled "So where we going then?"

I smirked "That would be telling. I want it to be a surprise."

* * *

I drove carefully to the coast with the radio on quietly; I wanted Naomi to be as comfortable as possible. I could tell she was worried by the look in her eyes however much she tried to hide it. I kept my eyes fixed on the road "Are you ok Naomi?"

She nodded slowly as she took a deep breath "Yeah, sorry I'm a bit quiet it's just hard not to remember what happened last time I was in a car."

I felt so bad for her "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head "No, I need to do this and the more I do it the easier it will become."

I smiled as I continued to drive and after another couple of miles we arrived. I pulled up and parked and helped Naomi out of the car "I love the coast."

I smiled "Yeah I know."

She laughed "Let me guess, mum."

I laughed "Yeah, I just wanted to make today special for you Naoms."

She kissed my cheek "Today will be special Em because I am with you."

I couldn't help but smile as I held up the picnic basket "You hungry?"

She nodded "Starving, I couldn't eat breakfast as I was so nervous."

I laughed "Same, I'm glad I wasn't the only one that was nervous."

We started walking towards the sand, Naomi glanced at me "I wish I could hold your hand."

I smiled "It will come with time, you are doing so well, we will just have these moments to look forward to on future dates."

She laughed "You want to take me out again then?"

I smiled "Of course I do, I am seriously falling for you Naomi."

She smiled "Good because I know I can be a moody bitch but I am seriously falling for you too."

I couldn't help but smile at hearing Naomi's words as we continued to make our way onto the sand. I ran ahead and dumped the bags before running back to Naomi who was struggling slightly with the crutches on the sand. "You ok beautiful?"

She smiled "Yeah it's just sand isn't that easy to walk on with crutches."

I smiled "You are doing brilliantly, do you want to stop here and I'll go get the bags back here instead."

She shook her head "No I want to do this; I'm not going to let anything like this spoil today."

As we reached the bags I spread the blanket out and helped Naomi to sit down. We ate the picnic I had put together as we chatted and enjoyed our time together watching the waves gently lapping at the sand. Naomi lay back as we finished eating "That was lovely Em thank you."

I smiled as joined her by laying on my back "Your welcome. I am having a great time."

She shifted her body slightly and looked into my eyes "Me too."

I really wanted to pull her down to me and kiss her but I resisted I didn't want to push her too quickly, I was comfortable with my feelings for Naomi but I knew she was probably still struggling with her feelings, I know it was a big change for her. I broke the moment "You fancy a paddle?"

She smiled "Yeah, you'll have to help me up though."

* * *

Within ten minutes we were ankle deep in the water, I could see a sparkle in Naomi's eyes but I wasn't sure what she was planning, that was until I felt the cold water hit my clothes, I couldn't help but squeal "That's fucking freezing."

She grinned "I know I just couldn't help myself though."

I smirked and quickly kicked some water in her direction and laughed as I listened to her squeal this time, I knew I needed to be careful, however much progress Naomi was making one stupid slip or fall would put her back about 100 steps and I didn't want that for her but I also didn't want to stop her living her life, I didn't want to stop her having fun, I wanted to be her girlfriend not her physiotherapist. She broke my thoughts "You don't need to worry about me so much you know."

I smiled "I know I just can't help it sometimes, I was just thinking though I am not your physio anymore and I don't want to be." I took a deep breath "I want to be your girlfriend."

This time it was her turn to smile "Girlfriend huh."

I nodded but tried to avoid meeting her eyes unsure of how she might react; I felt her fingers on my chin as she lifted my head up "Emily you don't have to be nervous I want to be your girlfriend too."

I couldn't help but smile as she took my hand for a minute "Come on girlfriend let's go to the amusements for a while."

I nodded "Yeah we have a while before my next plan for today."

She dropped my hand and we made our way back up towards our stuff, I gathered it together and carried it back to the car before running back down the sand to where Naomi had got to, we then headed in the direction of the amusements.

* * *

I have not laughed so much in a long time as we played on the different games trying to beat one another's scores; we even went on the dodgems at the back of the arcades before squeezing into the photo machine together and taking loads of pictures of the two of us together pulling silly faces. We printed them off and kept some each to remind us of the day, I put mine in my purse so I could see Naomi every time I got my purse out and Naomi did the same saying "This is a perfect reminder of a perfect day."

I smiled "The day isn't over yet." I looked at my watch "In fact we need to head back to the beach."

She looked at me "I bet you're not going to let me in on the secret are you."

I smiled "You've got that one right."

* * *

We headed slowly back to the beach, I could tell Naomi was getting tired even though I knew she wouldn't tell me, it's hard work moving about on crutches all the time. I helped Naomi sit down; I had picked a spot which allowed us to lean against the wall so we could be more comfortable. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on my shoulder as we sat looking out to the sea as the sun began to set creating some amazing colours across the sky. Naomi whispered softly "This is amazing Emily, amazingly beautiful."

I kissed the top of her head "I was hoping you would like it."

We stayed like this for ages and I knew I could stay like this for forever with Naomi by my side, I felt so drawn to her and the urge to kiss her came flooding back quickly. As the sun disappeared from the sky and darkness slowly began creeping in Naomi shifted her head and I found myself gazing into her eyes, she held my gaze for a minute before her eyes flickered towards my lips and I couldn't help but notice she licked her lips. I knew it was now or never and I leant forward and softly captured her lips with mine before pulling away again my heart beating so fast and the only word going through my head was 'wow'. Naomi smiled before putting her hand on the back of my head and pulling me back to her, this time she pressed her lips to mine starting softly but soon the pressure increased as we shared our first proper kiss, a kiss that was shooting fireworks inside my body. I ran my tongue along her lips asking for entry, entry that she quickly granted and our tongues crashed together and Naomi pulled me even closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her neck wanting her to be as close to me as possible and I knew this was a moment I never wanted to end.

Eventually we had to pull apart; I rested my forehead against Naomi's as we both gasped for breath. She smiled and broke the silence between us "That was fucking magical; I have wanted you to do that for so long."

I moved my head so I could gaze into her eyes "It really really was. I have wanted to do it for so long, that is a first kiss I will never forget."

She smiled "Me neither and I can't believe that was my first kiss with a girl."

I couldn't help but smile "Well I guess that makes me the luckiest girl on this planet."

Her smile widened "No that would be me having you as my girlfriend."

I kissed her cheek softly "I guess we are both lucky then."

She laughed "Yeah."

* * *

Half an hour later we were back in the car, I turned to Naomi "Are you ready for this?"

She nodded "After today I think I am ready for anything."

I smiled as I started the engine and began the journey home and I couldn't help but think about how amazing today had been, I couldn't believe how nervous I had been this morning when the day had been such a success.

As I pulled up outside Naomi's house I walked round to help her out and walked her to the door, she smiled "You are such a romantic."

I smiled "I do my best; anyway I wanted to make sure you get home safely."

She smiled and it completely melted my heart all over again "I have had a great time today Emily, it really has been magical."

I couldn't help but return her smile "It has."

She leant forward and captured my lips with hers again as she dropped her crutches and wrapped her arms around me pulling me in to her as the kiss deepened quickly. After a couple of minutes we pulled apart again both gasping for air, Naomi smiled once she caught her breath a little "That is a second kiss I will never forget."

I smiled "Well I shall look forward to the third but right now we have an audience."

She turned round to the front window to see Gina peering out at us with a huge smile on her face. She turned back to me "That's mum as nosy as ever. I better get in before she comes out here."

I smiled "Can I see you tomorrow?"

She returned my smile "I better had see you or I might go crazy."

I laughed "Just what I was thinking. I'll text you when I get home."

I softly kissed her lips once more before walking back to the car.

* * *

Once I got home I was thankful Katie wasn't there as I knew she would have 101 questions and I didn't want to answer them now I just wanted to be able to remember this amazing day. I pulled out my phone "Hey gorgeous, I'm home, had a really amazing day today and can't wait to see you tomorrow. X"

I got a reply almost instantly "I had an amazing day too; it was really special Em, thank you. Can't wait to see you tomorrow either. X"

I smiled as I replied "I will let you get some sleep now. Sweet dreams. X"

She replied quickly again "I don't know about sweet but they will definitely be about you. X"

I couldn't help but laugh "Mine will definitely be the same. Night. X"

She replied once more "Night gorgeous. X"

I put my phone back in my pocket and took myself off upstairs to have a shower and go to bed myself before Katie came home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks once again for your reviews and adding this to your alerts and favourites. Here is the next chapter of this, it is a bit of a filler chapter again as I want to move the story along a little**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

One Month Later

Naomi

I have been continuing with my physio every day for the past month, I would like to say it was getting easier but there were still days where everything still felt so hard and I was in pain and feeling so stiff by the end of the session. Now don't get me wrong I like Effy and she is good at her job and she puts me through my paces which is why I am still making progress but I seriously miss working with Emily and I mean seriously fucking miss working with her, I felt like I could be myself with Emily even if that meant me being a complete moody bitch. Anyway there was a plus side to not having Em as my physio anymore and that was being able to have her as my girlfriend and let me tell you there are some perks to having a physio as your girlfriend. Take last week for instance _I had just come home from physio and I had gone up to my room to have a lie down as I felt so stiff and just felt absolutely exhausted. I must have fallen asleep as a couple of hours had passed when I woke up, but I was happy as I woke as my eyes met chocolate brown. I smiled "Were you watching me sleep?"_

_She returned my smile "Yeah you looked so peaceful and may I add extremely cute."_

_I felt myself blush slightly at her comment but couldn't help but smile "I'm sorry I fell asleep, I didn't want to as I knew you were coming but I just felt so out of it today, so tired and achy." I lifted the cover up slightly "Come and have a cuddle to make up for it."_

_She smiled and stood up "I have a better idea but I will need you to lie on your front. I will be back in a minute."_

_She wandered off out of the room and I couldn't help but sneak a look at her bum as she went. I could tell she was smiling as she said "I can feel your eyes burning into my skin Naoms."_

_I smiled to myself, I don't think she realised how sexy she was and that was so cute. She came back a couple of minutes later with some bottles of massage oil "I knew your mum would have some somewhere. Now let's have you on your front." _

_I turned over and Emily gently climbed onto the bed and sat just below my bum with one leg either side of my legs. I felt my heartbeat increase just at having her so close to me but this was nothing to the way my heartbeat raced when she began gently massaging my shoulders before slowly her hands travelled down my back and I gradually felt all the aches and pains from earlier disappear. I couldn't help but groan as Emily's fingers worked their magic and I could seriously feel the heat spreading through my body as she remained so close to me. After about half an hour Emily shifted her body so she was lying next to me, my body felt so relaxed. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly; smiling only when we pulled apart and I could see her eyes were slightly darker than usual. I ran my finger over her cheek knowing how much I was teasing her "You know I used to imagine you massaging me like that during our physio sessions."_

_She smiled "Trust me I was tempted on a few occasions but I somehow managed to stop myself. I still to this day don't know how I managed it especially when I was so close during ice therapy."_

_I smirked "Well ice therapy just isn't the same without your hands."_

_She laughed "Well aren't you the lucky one that has access to my hands now whenever you want or need them."_

_I couldn't help but smile as I pulled her closer to me and captured her lips with mine really enjoying just being with her. _

As usual that kiss deepened quickly, this had been happening a lot in the past couple of weeks, I just couldn't get enough of kissing this gorgeous girl who I got to call my girlfriend. We never took it any further though however heated things got, we had talked about it a couple of weeks ago and had decided together that we wanted our first time together to be special and we wanted it to be at the right time for both of us and I have to admit I am slightly worried about it, I have never been with a girl before and I didn't want to disappoint Emily, I wanted it all to be special for her.

* * *

After our first date Emily had been coming round to mine almost every night, she did keep telling me she wasn't coming round on some nights as she wanted me to get some proper rest but I always talked her round and she always gave in to me, I mean who could resist my charms. That first week after our date we were still a bit shy around one another, I think that's the right way to describe it. I knew Emily didn't want to push me, I knew she was letting me set the pace but on the other hand I was nervous about pushing things to fast with her, it kind of felt like we were going round in circles. Anyway we started to get to know one another better as we spent so much time together and we became so comfortable with each other, we started being caught in more compromising moments by mum on the sofa, there is one particular moment that I think will always be etched in my mind _Mum was out somewhere, probably shopping, she will have told me but I will have been so wrapped up in Emily I won't have been listening properly. Em and I had a film on, I can't remember which one as we weren't watching it at all, the kiss had started off slowly but quickly built in passion as she ran her tongue along my lips begging me for entry which I quickly granted and it felt amazing all over again as our tongues duelled for control. I felt so alive and somehow I ended up on top of Emily on the sofa, our hands were wandering everywhere, my hand slipped up inside her top and brushed her skin as I trailed my fingers up over her stomach towards her breasts. She gasped as I gently massaged her skin through her bra. All the time I could feel her hands sliding my top over my skin, I broke our kiss so she could slip it over my head but quickly pressed my lips to hers again, I slipped my leg between hers as the heat between us continued to increase rapidly. After staying like this for a few minutes I broke our kiss again and pulled Emily up quickly pulling her top over her head before pushing her back down against the sofa and resumed our kiss. Neither of us heard mum come in until she wandered into the lounge and cleared her throat. Emily and I sprung apart and I we both flushed mum just laughed "Looks like you two were having some fun."_

_Emily quickly pulled her top over her head again and chucked mine at me, I turned to mum "Well we were." _

_Emily grabbed my hand and literally dragged me upstairs, I knew she just wanted to get out of that room; she flopped down on to my bed obviously still embarrassed "I can't believe she just walked in on us like that. I don't know if I will ever be able to face her again."_

_I was embarrassed to but I also knew mum had been trying to wind us up. I sat next to her "You will, she was just playing with us."_

It was after that moment with mum that we had the conversation about the pace of our relationship and we were both so thankful we hadn't gone any further whilst downstairs. Thankfully mum made sure Emily knew she was happy for us when we went down for dinner later on that day.

She had caught us on other occasions but again she just laughed at us and kept telling us how happy she was to see us happy together. We spent a few nights together watching films and munching our way through mum's supply of popcorn.

* * *

Emily 

This past month has been amazing, I have spent so much time with Naomi, I have tried to get her to have a couple of evenings rest but she didn't like it and always managed to talk me into going round to see her. We have spent time watching films snuggled up together on the sofa and have often been caught by Gina in half a state of undress on the sofa, I was finding it harder to control myself around Naomi and I am pretty sure she is the same with me but we decided together that we would wait until the time is right between us as we both it want it to be special.

We have spent time talking as well as kissing; Katie seems to come in conversation frequently. _Naomi smiled softly at the end of the film and I snuggled closer to her "So how's things with Katie these days, I know she was doing your head in the other day."_

_I kissed her cheek "Oh did I not tell you about the latest developments and she is still doing my head in." I laughed before continuing "Well you know I said that Katie and Cook liked one another and were always flirting with each other at every chance they got."_

_She nodded as I continued "Well let's just say that I caught them in the lounge the other day with less clothes on than Gina caught us with, I didn't even get chance to say anything before they disappeared upstairs quickly and I then had to sit through and listen to them until I came round to see you." _

_She kissed me softly "You should have come round to mine earlier."_

_I smiled "I thought about it but I wanted to talk to Katie so I was hoping I would see her before I left, unfortunately though I didn't and I didn't get chance to talk to her until I got home that night."_

_Naomi tightened her hold on me and pulled me closer to her "What did she say about it all?"_

_I laughed "Well let's just say they are sleeping together and have admitted there is something between them but still won't admit it properly and say they are officially in a relationship, so I guess I am just going to have to put up with listening to them."_

_She kissed me softly "You can stay here anytime you want."_

_I smiled "Thanks but you need your rest at the moment which means sleeping in a bed on your own without me taking up space next to you."_

_She laughed "I love having you lying next to me."_

_I kissed her softly "And I love lying next to you, holding you, kissing you, just being with you in general."_

It was nice to have Naomi to talk to about Katie it stopped me driving myself insane with it all, don't get me wrong I love my sister but she can be a right pain in the arse and she can be such high maintenance. I was looking forward to the day Naomi met her but I was also dreading it, I really like Naomi and I don't want Katie scaring her away and I know exactly what Katie can be like.

I couldn't help but think back to that same evening _after our chat about Katie we spent the evening cuddled together on the sofa and Naomi was reading one of her favourite books to me, I loved listening to her read to me, it was something we did quite often and I could listen to her all day, it also meant I got to read more books than I usually had time for and Naomi was opening my eyes to lots of different books. A week later though I decided to take one of my favourite books round to read to Naomi, I wasn't sure what she would think about it but soon found out. I passed her the book to look at before starting reading and she smiled "The Fault In Our Stars by John Green."_

_I nodded "Yeah I love it, I think it is my favourite book to date."_

_She smiled "You want me to read it to you?"_

_I shook my head "No I thought I might read it to you for a change."_

_She smiled once more "I like the sound of that."_

_We snuggled as close as possible without squashing one another and I began reading, we must have been there for a good couple of hours as before I knew it we were at the end of the book. I smiled softly as I gently wiped a tear from Naomi's cheek, she smiled "That was an amazing book Em, so emotional, it makes you laugh and makes you cry and it really makes you want to read the whole book all over again. It raises so many questions that I think everyone asks themselves at some point in their lives." _

_I smiled "Yeah I think that is why I love it so much, it really makes you think about your own life." _

_She kissed me softly "Yeah it does and it makes me realise just how lucky I am to have you."_

_I smiled "Yeah me too."_

_She kissed me softly once more "And if I might add you have such a sexy voice when reading."_

_I started tickling her knowing that I still needed to be careful "Are you saying I don't normally."_

_She squealed "Noooo, Emily stop." She squirmed underneath me and after a few minutes I stopped and she caught her breath "You have a sexy voice all the time just more so when you are reading like that."_

_I laughed and leant down to kiss her softly before pulling back and gazing into her eyes "I will let you off then." _

* * *

I couldn't believe how much I loved spending time with Naomi and we were spending more and more time with one another, I was staying later on a night as Naomi was feeling less and less tired, there were obviously still days where she was tired but that just depends on what she has been doing in physio on those particular days. The more time I spent with Naomi also meant that we got more comments from Gina about how cute we were always being together; I always had to laugh when Naomi pulled faces about being told she was being cute, which takes me back to another conversation with Naomi _there was one day after physio when I had gone round to see Naoms and she was a little grumpy about something, I never did really get to the bottom of that one but I did manage to make her laugh "I'm not even going to ask you what is making you so grumpy this time but what I will say is you are extremely cute when you are annoyed." _

_She threw a cushion at me "I am grumpy enough without you making me even grumpier."_

_I smiled cheekily "You know I used to always think you were cute when you would be shouting and screaming at me during our physio sessions."_

_I saw her look up at me and I think I saw a slight smile "I can't even believe you let me get away with being like that with you."_

_I smiled "Well I guess I let some people get away with stuff I wouldn't normally, my mind must have been clouded by other thoughts at those times." _

_Her smile grew "Must be natural charm."_

_I laughed I couldn't help it "Or something like that." I walked over to where she was siting and kissed her softly "You feeling less grumpy now?"_

_She groaned as I pulled away "May need a few more kisses first."_

_I knew I was teasing her "Oh you do, do you?"_

_I suddenly found myself being pulled off my feet and I straddled Naomi as our lips crashed together. We only pulled apart when Gina wandered in and rolled her eyes as usual "Do you two ever come up for air?"_

_Naomi shot her a look "Emily was just cheering me up a little, I was being grumpy apparently."_

_Gina laughed "Well there is no surprise there either then."_

_I couldn't help but laugh as Naomi threw a cushion at her mum before pulling me back to her and resuming the kiss. _

* * *

Tomorrow I am going round to see her again and we are going out this time, Naomi is making so much progress with her physio and we both decided it would be nice to get out of the house for a while and get out from under Gina's feet. I knew Naomi was beginning to drive her insane.

I was deep in thought about tomorrow when I realised Katie was standing directly in front of me "Earth to Emily."

I looked up and smiled "Oh hey, you had a good day?"

She nodded "Yeah. What you so deep in thought about?"

I smiled "Just thinking about tomorrow and seeing Naomi again."

Katie rolled her eyes "Don't you like see her every night anyway?"

I laughed "Yeah, she is so amazing though Katie, she is cute, she is funny, she is a fucking amazing kisser and I really think I am falling for her."

She sat down beside me "Have you told her that?"

I shook my head "No, it's too soon I don't want to scare her off and everything is going so well at the moment between us."

Katie smiled "I know you Emily and I know you will know when is the right time but let me tell you something you may not think I notice things around here that don't involve me but I have noticed that you have been so happy these past however many weeks and it is nice to see, really nice to see and you deserve some happiness in your life."

I hugged her "Thanks Katie, love you."

She smiled "Love you too." She pulled out of the hug "How about we have a glass of wine and watch a DVD before bed."

I nodded "Yeah that sounds nice." I watched as Katie walked off into the kitchen and soon Naomi crept back into my thoughts and I couldn't help but smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**I wasn't going to post this tonight but then decided what the heck lol I am still quite a few chapters ahead with this. This chapter moves the story along a little and moves things along between our two girls. **

**Marsupial1974 this ones for you, thank you for sticking with this from the beginning and you don't have to wait much longer for that meeting...**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

One Month Later

Naomi

I have had another great month with Emily; we have really started to get to know one another. I was surprised to learn that she didn't have much contact with her family other than Katie; she got on ok with her dad but didn't see him much as it meant she had to see her mum. Her mum had reacted badly when she told her family she was gay and their relationship had gone downhill from there and from what she said it wasn't that brilliant in the first place, it really sounded like her mum has always favoured Katie as she was more of a girly girl. She had thought she was going to lose Katie at the same time when she decided to move out but Katie finally stood up for her and told them she was moving out with Emily, and now they are really close and generally enjoy living with one another. I didn't push her for any more information than she wanted to give as I knew she would tell me in her own time when she was ready. We had also had plenty of make out sessions, most of them ended up getting very heated but they never went any further than hot make out sessions, she really knew how to get me hot under the collar though and always left me wanting more, however there was always something in the back of my mind that stopped me taking things any further, I just don't know what I did know I needed to realise what it was soon or I was going to burst.

* * *

Today though I have my own surprise for Emily, it is my turn to give something back to her. She was due to come round to mine in about an hour but I was currently on my way to hers, I knew she would be there as she always went home first to get changed and see what Katie was up to. As I approached I felt a little nervous for some reason but I made my way up the path and pressed my finger to the doorbell, it wasn't long before it was opened and I came face to face with Katie Fitch, Katie was beautiful in her own way but I definitely had fallen for the most beautiful twin. I smiled "Hi is Emily in?"

Katie spun around and shouted "Emily it's for you."

I smiled as Emily ran down the stairs a little surprised that it was someone for her and she looked even more surprised when she saw me standing there especially when she saw I didn't have my crutches "Hey you." She smiled and my heartbeat started to race "I was just getting ready to come round to yours but Naoms where are your crutches?"

I couldn't help but smile "I don't need them anymore, I have been walking in my sessions for the past couple of weeks but I wanted to surprise you, that's why I didn't tell you about my progress."

She flung her arms around me "I'm so proud of you and so pleased for you, you have done amazingly."

I kissed her softly before pulling back and meeting her chocolate brown eyes "I couldn't have done it without you." I paused a minute "Anyway I have come to take my gorgeous girlfriend out for dinner."

She smiled "That sounds lovely. Would you like to come in for a bit?"

I nodded "Yeah."

She led me into the lounge and we sat together on the sofa, our lips finding one another's again. We only broke apart when Katie waltzed into the lounge and pretended to vomit "So I'm guessing this is the new girlfriend that has been making you so happy these past weeks."

Emily smiled "Yeah, Katie this is Naomi." She turned back to me "Naomi, this is my twin sister Katie."

I smiled "Nice to finally meet you Katie, I've heard a lot about you."

Katie looked me up and down before turning to Emily "I guess she is pretty in her own way."

Emily threw a cushion at her "Give over Katie and be nice, I really like her."

Katie looked at me "And do you really like her too?"

I smiled as I looked to Emily before turning back to Katie and nodded "Yeah I really like her too."

There was a small silence before Katie finally broke into a smile "Well that is good enough for me then but Naomi you have to look after my sister she deserves to be happy so if you hurt her I will hurt you."

I nodded "I won't hurt her."

Katie smiled once more "Well I will look forward to seeing you around this place then, fully dressed though I might add. Now can I get anyone a coffee?"

Emily laughed "That would be great thanks Katie."

I smiled "I would love one." Katie smiled "How do you take it?" I smiled "Milk and two sugars please."

Katie wandered off into the kitchen and I turned my attention back to Emily our lips crashing together again over and over, neither of us wanting to part. We were tangled together on the sofa when Katie walked back in with the coffees, she cleared her throat again "If you two can tear yourselves apart for a minute I have your coffees."

Emily laughed as we pulled apart "Look at her Katie, how do you expect me to resist?"

Katie just rolled her eyes and we sat chatting a bit as we drank our drinks, Emily had one hand resting on the top of my leg and she was innocently rubbing her thumb across my jeans making my whole body tingle, I don't think she was even aware of what she was doing to me. Katie took our cups back into the kitchen and I quickly took the opportunity to pin Em to the sofa again, I pressed my lips to hers hard and she groaned into my mouth as our tongues crashed together. I heard Katie wander back through and I could almost hear her eyes rolling as she walked past us pretending to vomit "I am out of here and I will be staying at Cook's tonight."

As we heard the front door bang shut I broke away from Emily gasping for breath, we both started laughing as Emily spoke softly "That's what I call payback."

I laughed "I'm guessing you've caught her in a few compromising positions."

She laughed again "Just a few, anyway what did I do to deserve that, not that I am complaining."

I smiled "You were driving me crazy with you thumb, my whole body was tingling and it took all my energy to wait until we had finished our drinks."

She smirked "I didn't even realise but I'm not going to complain if I have that effect on you. Now somebody said something about dinner, I'm starving."

I laughed "Me too."

She smiled "I'll just quickly get changed then I feel a little under dressed compared to you and might I add you look fucking drop dead gorgeous."

I smiled "Thanks." I kissed her softly before she ran off upstairs to get changed."

* * *

Half an hour later we were strolling down the road hand in hand. It took all my strength to leave the house as Emily took my breath away when she came back down the stairs, I had all sorts of images running through my head about what I would like to do to her but I had promised her dinner and I was also absolutely starving. I was taking her to my favourite Italian and had organised it all earlier, mum was good friends with the owner who greeted us on arrival. She led us to a cosy table in the corner that was sprinkled lightly with rose petals and softly lit with candlelight. I pulled out the chair for Emily to sit down before sitting down opposite her. Carmela smiled at me as I took my own seat and mouthed "She's beautiful."

I blushed slightly as I nodded and turned my attention back to Emily, I took her hand across the table as we looked at the menus. I was a little surprised when Carmella came over to take our order "Good evening ladies I have come to take your order for the evening."

Emily smiled at me as I laughed "What's going on Carmella, it's not like you to be waitressing tables?"

She laughed "Well you are not just ordinary guests."

I laughed "Mums put you up to this hasn't she?"

Carmella laughed once again "She may have said tonight was special for you so I just want to do my bit."

I couldn't help but smile as we placed our orders and Carmella left us alone once again.

I couldn't help but gaze into Emily's eyes, the candlelight flickering in her pupils making the chocolate brown look even cuter than usual. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her and I knew I was seriously falling for this girl, I didn't know where any of these feelings had come from but they had crept up on me, I would even go as far as to say I was falling in love with her it was way too soon to tell her though I couldn't scare her off. She smiled at me and brought me away from my thoughts "What you thinking about, I can see your brain working in overdrive."

I smiled in return "Oh just about how perfect everything is tonight, how perfect you are and how lucky I am having you in my life."

She brushed the back of my hand with her thumb "Tonight is perfect; thank you for this and I am the lucky one having you, I wasn't sure it was possible to love someone like I love you."

Her face fell a little and she tried to pull her hand away from mine but I kept hold of it, she spoke quietly "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I don't want to scare you away."

She trailed off and I held onto her hand tighter "I love you too Emily."

She looked up at me quickly and I could see the surprise in her eyes "Really, you mean I haven't ruined this."

I laughed "Really, I love you Emily, I thought I would scare you off if I told you but hearing those words from you makes tonight even more special."

We were only interrupted when Carmella brought our meals over but I still couldn't tear my eyes away from her and I was intending on eating my dinner with one hand as I really didn't want to leave go of Emily.

* * *

A couple of hours later we were walking hand in hand along the road again dinner had been lovely. Everything felt different between Em and I now in a way I felt lighter now I had finally told her exactly how I felt and it felt like our relationship could really move forward and only grow even stronger now we both knew we felt the same. As we walked and talked Emily laughed and smiled and occasionally stopped to pull me close to her for a soft kiss. She pulled me over again as we approached the bottom of her garden path and pressed her lips to mine, as she pulled away she looked into my eyes and smiled "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

I was quiet for a second and Emily panicked "Shit I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that I just, just didn't want you to have to worry about going home as it's late and dark."

I cut her off with a searing kiss, all my feelings for her rushing together at once as I pressed harder and harder against her lips, we broke apart gasping for air, my heart was beating so quickly as I looked deep into her eyes "I don't mind if you meant it like that, I'm ready if you are."

There was a sparkle in her eyes that instantly told me she was ready. She slipped her hand into mine and we quickly walked up the path, Emily slid her key into the lock and pulled me in the door leading me upstairs to her bedroom.

I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms tightly around her as my lips found hers all over again. Emily wrapped her arms around me pulling me as close to her as she possibly could as she guided me towards the bed. She pushed me back onto the bed only breaking our kiss for a second as she climbed on top of me, the passion soon increasing all over again. Emily pulled away and softly stroked my cheek "Are you sure?"

I smiled as I ran my fingers through her hair "I have never been so sure about anything in my life." I pulled her back down to my lips and held her close to me all the passion resurfacing from a minute ago. My whole body felt so alive as the weight of her body pressed down against me, I gasped softly as I granted Emily's wish and opened my mouth for her our tongues battling for supremacy as I knew I needed Emily more than I had ever needed anyone before.

Her hands moved over my body, my breath caught in my throat as they crept up inside my top, stroking there way over my skin making my whole body tremble beneath her. I moved my own hands over her body and slipped them under her clothes, my breath catching once again as I found her soft warm skin. Emily's breathing hitched at my touch and I pulled her tighter to me my hand gripping the small of her back as our kiss continued to get heated. I wanted her so badly it was driving me insane, I couldn't believe I had held out for so long. I groaned as Emily broke our kiss, she sat up so she was straddling me and pulled me up to her, she gripped the hem of my top and lifted it over my head and tossed it aside. She moaned as I moved my hands over her body, I lifted her top slowly wanting to draw this out however much I wanted her, I tossed it onto the carpet and turned my attention to the lacy black bra covering Emily's breasts. I swallowed hard and felt my heart racing as I gazed at my sexy girlfriend. She returned my gaze and I could see how dark her eyes were becoming.

Within minutes we had undressed one another and Emily pushed me back onto the mattress, I trembled as she ran her hands down my body until she covered my breasts, softly massaging my nipples making them instantly hard. My breath caught in my throat and I lifted my own hands to cup her breasts, I loved the feeling of them in my hands as I softly kneaded them. Our lips met again and I surrendered myself to her kisses all over again feeling myself drowning in her.

I gasped "Emily" as she pulled away for a second "You are so fucking beautiful, how have we waited so long to do this."

I reached out for her again as she ran her eyes over my face "I'm not sure how I did."

Our lips crashed together once more and I closed my eyes briefly as her body pressed hard against mine, I could feel her body trembling just as mine was. Her mouth opened against mine and I felt her tongue enter my mouth sending shivers down my spine. I couldn't help but groan as her breasts pressed against mine and the feeling of her naked body against mine was leaving me feeling light headed and breathless. I knew this was it, there was no going back now and I knew I wanted Emily, I would always want Emily. I whispered "I love you."

She smiled down at me "I love you too."

We kissed desperately and I moved my arms to grip Emily's skin not sure how much more I could stand. I felt her hand move across my skin and snake its way down my body until she found my most intimate spot. I moaned and arched my body towards her slightly needing her there so badly. Her fingers soon found the burning fire making me moan, which only spurred Emily on. She stroked me gently as I trembled beneath her, her lips on mine, her tongue in my mouth. The feeling of her body on mine, her lips on mine and her fingers were enough to make me lose some control. She pushed one finger followed by another inside of me a moment later making me cry out. I kissed her hard gripping onto her body as she pushed her fingers inside of me. I moved my body against her and could feel the passion really taking over. Nobody had ever made me feel like this before, Emily was the first girl I had slept with and there really was no going back now, I could never imagine being with anyone else. Emily was making me feel things I had never thought were possible. She pressed her lips to mine once more as she continued to push her fingers inside of me, my eyes closed as I began to feel myself losing control of my senses. I could feel my body trembling hard and my muscles tightening around her fingers. She continued to push before curling her fingers inside of me bringing me to the climax I needed. I moaned her name over and over as the waves rushed through my body from head to toe, my head was spinning with the pleasure and my breathing was laboured as Emily continued to move her fingers inside of me bringing me down from my high. I pulled her lips to mine when I had some breath back wrapping my arms around her pulling her close and kissing her hard. After a few minutes Emily pulled away and smiled down at me, I could see the sparkle deep within her eyes as she whispered "You are amazing and I love you so much."

I quickly flipped our bodies so I was pressing down on her, I smiled softly "You are the amazing one and I love you so fucking much."

I wanted her so much right now; I wanted to make her feel as good as she had just made me. I pressed my lips to hers as I moved my hand down her body and parted her thighs slowly before slowly stoking her. She moaned softly into my mouth as I pushed two fingers inside of her, I never thought doing this to another girl would feel so fucking good as I pushed deep inside of her. I felt her arch beneath me and she continued to moan. I moved my lips from hers and moved them slowly over her body planting soft kisses over her neck and shoulders before reaching her breasts. I knew she was slowly losing control as I sucked a nipple between my teeth as I pumped my fingers inside of her. Her body was really trembling beneath me and I knew she was so close; I bit down on her nipple, wanting to make her lose control, needing to hear her lose control. She whispered "Naoms."

I dropped her nipple and pushed my lips back against hers, she moaned against my lips and I curled my fingers inside of her finally pushing her over the edge. She arched her body up towards mine as constant moans escaped her mouth as her orgasm ripped through her body. She threw her head back deep into the pillows as she called out my name over and over. I left my fingers inside of her as her chest heaved.

As she caught her breath she wrapped her arms tightly around me and kissed me hard. I lifted my head a while later and she smiled "Fucking amazing, just fucking amazing."

I smiled and kissed her softly again before resting my head on her chest whispering softly "You're mine Emily."

I knew she was smiling "I am Naomi, I am yours."

We moved so we were under the covers and lay in bed together my arms around her and hers around me. Neither of us were in a hurry to leave this bed as we lay together planting soft kisses over each other's skin. We were both quiet, nothing needed to be said between us, we both knew exactly how we felt as we lay close beside one another. I closed my eyes loving the feeling of her against me and I knew I could never get enough of this.


	18. Chapter 18

**There isn't much to say about this chapter really lol I just hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks again for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, it really means a lot as I am seriously enjoying writing this still. **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Emily 

The following morning I woke snuggled in Naomi's arms, she was still sleeping peacefully. I lay watching her for a few minutes before she stirred and her eyes flickered open. I shifted my weight as I propped myself up on my elbow "Morning."

She smiled softly "Morning yourself." She reached out and ran her fingers over my cheek sending shivers down my spine "Have you been watching me sleep?"

I blushed slightly "Yeah, creepy I know but I couldn't resist, you are so beautiful."

She laughed "It's not creepy; it's actually kind of cute. You must love me or something."

I smiled "I must."

She shifted her body a little so she was covering mine slightly as she pressed her lips softly to mine, we were both still completely naked and I couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather be right now. She smiled as she pulled away from me "Last night was the best night of my life Em."

I stroked her cheek "It was mine to, it was so special and magical, I can honestly say it is a night I will never forget."

She kissed me softly once more "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

I smirked "Only if I can come with you."

She returned my smirk "Well I wasn't planning on going alone."

She almost dragged me out of bed, neither of us bothered to throw any clothes on as we knew we were home alone Katie was still at Cook's which I couldn't be more thankful for right now. She pulled open the shower door and turned on the water jet before stepping under the steaming water and pulling me in with her.

The door swung shut behind me and Naomi pulled me to her kissing me hard as the water beat down on us. Her hair was soaked and was clinging to her face making her look even cuter than usual; the water ran over our bodies as she gripped my thighs and lifted my legs allowing me to wrap my legs around her waist.

She pressed me against the wall tiles and I couldn't help but moan as she pressed her body against mine our breasts sliding against one another as she moved her body against mine. I knew just how much she wanted me, and I wrapped my arms around her neck capturing her lips for a deep kiss, our tongues crashing together in a passionate duel.

I whispered completely breathless as we pulled apart "Naomi."

She pushed her body closer to me still moving against me as her hands roamed over my body. I felt her run them over my thighs making me moan before she moved to caress my bum. I responded by arching my body against hers wanting to be as close to her as I could be. Naomi lowered her lips from mine and trailed a line of kisses over my wet skin taking a nipple into her mouth as her weight help me up against her. I groaned as she sucked and kissed my breast, I very nearly screamed as she flicked her tongue over my nipple. I needed her so fucking much right now.

Her hand moved between us once more and I groaned as she reached the fire between my legs and slowly began stroking me. She pushed two fingers inside me making me moan loudly. I threw my head back against the tiles as she pushed her fingers inside me feeling them getting deeper and deeper. I was so wet and it wasn't just the water pouring over us from the shower and I could feel my muscles tightening around her fingers.

She looked deep into my eyes as she drove her fingers deeper inside of me, I could feel my legs trembling as Naomi pushed her lips to mine as she quickened the pace of her fingers inside of me, I knew I was losing control and losing control quickly.

A few moments later I cried out Naomi's name as my body stiffened in her arms, my muscles contracting around her fingers as my orgasm washed over me. I clung desperately to Naomi digging my fingers nails into the skin on her back. She held me to her, her fingers still inside me as I rode out the waves.

Finally I relaxed and she stepped back from me, my feet touching the shower floor once again. I stepped to her and our mouths met in a passionate kiss, our arms wrapping around one another and we pulled each other as close as possible.

After a few minutes a gripped her waist and turned her quickly to press her back to the tiles feeling her legs quickly wrap around me. My heart was still racing from what she had just done to me and all I knew was that I wanted to make her feel the same way; I needed her to feel as good as she made me. I gripped her skin as she wrapped herself tighter around me. She moaned into my mouth as I thrust my tongue inside of hers and I could feel her hands gripping my skin. She groaned when I broke the kiss a minute later but was soon moaning my name as I sucked a nipple into my mouth; I sucked gently but soon increased the pressure using my tongue to flick gently, I could feel Naomi trembling against me.

I pressed my weight against her holding her up against the wall; I could see she was struggling to keep her eyes open as I continued to pleasure her body. Naomi dug her nails into the skin on my back but this only spurred me on, I heard her softly whisper "Ems."

I could hear the want in her tone and I knew instantly where she needed me, where she wanted me. I kissed around her nipples before slowly slipping down her body leaving a trail of kisses until I was resting on my knees the water from the shower still pouring down over us. Naomi's feet hit the floor and her hands found the back of my head "Shit Em, I need you, I fucking need you."

Her fingers tangled into my hair and I finally put my lips where she wanted them, I flicked my way through the folds and stroked her centre with my tongue. I could hear Naomi moaning above me as she pulled on my wet hair; I pushed my tongue inside of her making her scream out as she thrust her body towards me. I felt her whole body begin to tremble as I pushed a finger inside to join my tongue. I pushed hard and fast wanting to make Naomi feel so alive. I could feel her muscles beginning to tighten as her body stiffened above me. Her muscles tightened around my fingers and she cried out my name as her orgasm took complete control of her body.

She screamed out my name as her whole body shook, I kept my finger and tongue inside of her stroking softly as I brought her down from her high. As she began to relax a little her body slid down the tiles on the wall until she was resting in front of me, the water still beating down on both of us. I looked deep into her eyes before kissing her softly. When I pulled back I smiled and whispered softly "Fucking amazing."

She nodded and I knew she was still unable to utter any words. I kissed her softly once more "I love you."

She gasped and caught a breath "I love you too."

* * *

An hour later I was dressed in the kitchen, Naomi was upstairs looking through my clothes for something that might fit her. I had the radio on and was cooking us some breakfast, both of us were starving after the appetite we had worked up last night and this morning. I was in a world of my own, well a world of my own full of thoughts of Naomi when I felt arms snake around my waist, she pressed her lips to my neck making my moan, she rested her chin on my shoulder after a few minutes "Something smells good gorgeous."

I smiled and let myself mould against Naomi's body "I thought I would make pancakes."

I could feel her smiling behind me "Mmmm I love pancakes and I am starving."

I laughed "Me too."

I finished cooking the pancakes as Naomi set the table, I had to find her something to do or I think we would have ended up making love on the kitchen floor and then eating burnt pancakes, she had been driving me insane with the kisses on my neck and as much as I loved it my stomach really was crying out for some food. We did however only use one chair around the table in the kitchen, I had fully been intending sitting next to Naoms but she had pulled me onto her lap instead and began feeding me pancakes, I think I can honestly say I have never eaten breakfast like that but it was one of the best things I have ever experienced. Just knowing I could be this close to Naomi and being so intimate all the time was something amazing and something I had always dreamed about having in a relationship.

The radio was still on in the background and when I heard the song summer of 69 by Brian Adams come on I jumped up and pulled Naomi up from her chair and we began crazily dancing around the kitchen both of us laughing so much as we were seriously enjoying this time we had together.

As the song drew to a close I pulled Naomi into my arms and pressed my lips to hers in a passionate kiss, we were so engrossed with one another that neither of us heard the front door shut. We only pulled apart when Katie waltzed into the kitchen "Seriously do you two ever stop."

I turned in the direction of her voice "Look at her Katie, what do you think?"

She pretended to vomit once again "You do have a bedroom upstairs you know."

I shot her a look "You are a fine one to talk."

She laughed "Cook and I aren't that bad."

I didn't need to say anything, the look I shot Katie told her everything I needed to say and she didn't say any more about it.

Naomi pulled me close to her and kissed me once more, my hands were roaming all over her body and we almost forgot Katie was there again in that moment.

She cleared her throat to remind us she was there "You two are worse than yesterday."

I looked at Naomi and we both started laughing, I turned to Katie "Sorry."

She shook her head "No you're not, what the…" she trailed off "Hang on, what is Naomi doing here at this time in the morning."

I looked at Naomi once again and couldn't help but smile "She stayed over last night, we got back late and I didn't want her trying to get home in the dark."

She continued shaking her head "No there is more to this, you are acting too sickly sweet and cute. You two slept together didn't you?"

Naomi blushed which gave Katie the answer she was looking for. I smiled "Well as you have worked it out yes we did and it was magical and so amazingly special so please don't start fucking taking the piss."

Katie smiled "I'm pleased for you, it's about time you were fucking getting some, it's been so long."

I rolled my eyes "Fuck you Katie nothing is going to bring me down from this high, I love Naomi so much."

Naomi smiled "And I love Emily so much too Katie, I'm not going to hurt her, nobody has ever made me feel as special as Em made me feel last night and I will never forget last night." She turned and winked at me "Or this morning."

Katie pretended to vomit once more "I don't need any more details and Emily seriously I know I wind you up but I am happy for you, you deserve to be happy for a change and I can see that Blondie here makes you happy." She turned to Naomi "And if you do hurt her I will fucking kill you."

I chuckled and knew I needed to lighten the situation again, I know Katie was just looking out for me but I didn't want her making Naomi feeling bad "You have been spending too much time with Cook if you're calling Naoms Blondie."

Katie rolled her eyes "I don't see him that much he's just a fuck buddy."

This time I rolled my eyes "Whatever Katie, you keep telling yourself that if it makes you happy."

She shot me a look "It's the truth."

Once more I rolled me eyes "As I said whatever, anyway I don't have the time to argue this out with you I have some washing up to do and then a day to spend with my gorgeous girlfriend here."

Katie rolled her eyes this time "So sickly sweet, anyway I'm putting the kettle on, coffee anyone?"

Both Naomi and I said yes and I gathered the dishes and began the washing up. Naomi had been sitting at the table and I could feel her eyes burning into my skin but suddenly I felt arms snake around my waist again, I spun around in her arms and kissed her softly, as we pulled apart she smiled "I couldn't resist you any longer."

I smiled softly "I could feel your eyes burning through my clothes."

She smirked "I could think of somewhere I would prefer your clothes to be other than on your body."

I tried to look innocent and was playing with her "Oh and where would that be."

She smirked once again "I think you can guess."

Katie voice came from the other side of the room "Will you two get a room and just fuck one another again."

Naomi laughed "Now your sister gets it."

I laughed "Oh I knew full well what you were talking about now let's see if we can make it happen. I'm thinking a pile of clothes on the floor."

Naomi's eyes glazed over and I grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs as Katie turned the radio up loudly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter, sorry it has taken a while work has been crazy this week and I've barely been at home :-( and then was going to post it last night but was so tired I didn't even turn my laptop on, anyway here it is now. They are still happy and loved up for this chapter and the next couple but there is more drama along the way... **

**Thanks once again for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites :-)**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

One month later 

Emily 

Two weeks ago Naomi was fully discharged from the hospital, she had a scan and the injury had healed so she no longer needed to work with Effy. Naomi had come rushing to find me as soon as she had been given the news and had broken down with the relief. I pulled her so close to me and hugged her tightly as her tears fell. Once she calmed down I took a break and took her for a coffee, she wrapped her hands around the coffee cup and smiled weakly in my direction "I'm sorry about that I shouldn't have broken down I was just so relieved, when I first woke up after the accident and was told by the doctor that I might never walk again I believed that that was going to be my life but now my injury has healed and I am walking again and no longer need physiotherapy. I honestly never thought this day would happen and to be told now that I am being fully discharged I can get my life back to normal."

I took her hand across the table "I am so proud of you gorgeous, you have worked so hard to get where you are today and you deserve this happiness."

She smiled and stroked her thumb across the back of my hand "I couldn't have done any of this without you and I know you are going to argue with me but honestly I wouldn't be where I am today without you, I would still be lying in that bed wishing I was dead, you were the one that talked me into the physio and without the physio I wouldn't be walking today and I also wouldn't have the most gorgeous girlfriend in the world that puts up with me."

I laughed "I have faith that you would have got there in the end without me but thank you, I am glad to have been a part of it."

* * *

Tonight I was taking her out for dinner to celebrate everything, to celebrate Naomi's freedom and celebrate her going back to work tomorrow. It is a huge step for her and as much as I know she is looking forward to going back I also know she is nervous, we had a good talk last night as I was a little worried she was pushing herself too fast but she assured me that she needed this and that she needed to try as it was one of the first steps to getting her life completely back to normal.

I made my way home from work and walked through the door to be greeted by Katie "Are you going to be home tonight?"

I shook my head "No I am taking Naomi out for dinner to celebrate her going back to work tomorrow, I have just come home to have a shower and get changed."

She smiled "Ok, good."

I laughed "Thanks Katie, it's nice to know you enjoy having me around."

She rolled her eyes "I didn't mean it like that and you know it. It just means I can have Cook round here tonight instead of at his."

I looked at her "Cook can stay whenever you want him to."

She smiled "Yeah I know, I just always find it easier to stay at his when you are here, it saves all the sarcastic comments the following morning."

I laughed "You mean like the ones I get when Naomi stays."

She chuckled "Yeah something like that."

I turned to run up the stairs "Love you too sis."

Katie shouted from the bottom of the stairs "You know I love you."

I couldn't help but smile as I rushed into the bathroom to take my shower my thoughts quickly turning to Naomi as they usually did.

* * *

A while later I wandered into my bedroom with my towel wrapped around me to find Katie standing in front of my wardrobe sifting through my clothes, I rolled my eyes behind her as she was still completing unaware that I was there "Can I help you with something?"

She spun around "Oh I was just trying to pick out an outfit for you, you know make you look good for your girlfriend."

I laughed "I am quite capable of choosing my own outfit you know."

She shot me a look "Hmmm well we have always known our opinions differ when it comes to clothes." I decided it was best not to even say anything to that comment as she spun back around and started rifling through my clothes again. After a couple of minutes she pulled something out "How about this?"

I was actually surprised when I saw what she was holding up in front of me, it was a little black dress that I normally feel very comfortable in and I know Naomi loves me in it "Wow we are actually going to agree on something."

Katie smiled as she dived back into my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of shoes "And these will be perfect to go with it. Do you want some help with your make up?"

Now I was getting confused "What are you after Katie?"

She turned back to me "I don't want anything I just thought I would help my sister out."

I smiled slightly "As much as I enjoy the time with you and the help you are not usually so helpful, you must really want me out the house tonight."

Her face fell a little and now I knew there was something else going on "Katie what is it, what's going on?"

She moved to sit on the bed and wouldn't meet me gaze "I'm sorry Emily I really am sorry."

I moved to sit next to her "What have you got to be sorry about Katie?"

She fidgeted slightly "Please don't be mad at me, it's just I may have let slip to Dad about you and Naomi. I know you don't like them knowing much about your life but he caught me off guard, you know he always asks about you, he misses you."

I took hold of her hand "It's ok, I don't mind dad knowing, I will go see him at the gym one of these days, I miss him too."

Her face fell again "Well, it's just that, well, oh fuck I don't know how to tell you this, when I was talking to Dad Mum overheard us so she knows as well and let's just say she wasn't very happy."

I squeezed Katie's hand "I'm not mad at you Katie, it's not your fault she was listening in to be honest she was probably doing it on purpose because she knows you wouldn't tell her anything about me and as far as her not being happy I couldn't give a fuck, she lost me a long time ago when she rejected me for being gay. I am happy with Naomi, I love Naomi and she is not going to ruin that."

Katie smiled "Are you sure you're not mad?"

I laughed "I am definitely not mad, now are you still going to help me with that make-up or are you not so bothered now you have told me the truth."

She laughed "No you need all the help you can get."

I smacked her playfully on the arm "You really are a bitch at times."

She smiled as she walked over to the side where my make-up was "You love me though."

I laughed "Yes I do."

An hour later I was ready to go, I hugged Katie "Thanks Katie, it's been nice spending this time with you and honestly don't worry about anything."

She smiled "It has been nice; now go spoil that girl of yours."

I returned her smile "I will and have fun with Cook please don't make too much mess."

She hit my arm as I ran out the door "Cheeky bitch."

I smirked "You love me though."

She laughed "Yes I do."

* * *

I walked to Naomi's; I didn't want to take the moped or Katie's car I didn't want to have anything to worry about tonight I just wanted to go out and have a nice meal and a couple of drinks with my gorgeous girl. She took my breath away when she opened the door; I raked my eyes over her body taking in her short black dress with cute little pump shoes. She smirked "See anything you like?"

It took a few seconds for me to reply "Oh yeah."

She grabbed her bag from the stairs "We better go before we don't make it anywhere, the way you are looking at me is turning me right on."

I laughed "Save that thought for later."

She slipped her hand into mine and we strolled down the street towards the restaurant.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from Naomi as we ate; we were having a seriously relaxing evening and were having fun talking. As we finished our main course I slid my hand over the table and took Naomi's in mine "How you feeling about tomorrow?"

She smiled slightly "A mix of being nervous, terrified and excited at the same time. I am excited about being back and seeing everyone again and generally getting my professional life back on track but then I am nervous and terrified as I haven't been in for months, maybe they don't want me back, maybe I will have lost my touch and just well, what happens if I'm just not ready to cope properly yet."

I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb "I can see exactly where you are coming from but I want you to know that I will be thinking of you all day tomorrow, well that's no change from usual but you know what I mean and I know you will be absolutely fine, in fact I know you will be absolutely brilliant and you will fit back into it all."

She smiled "You're the best you know that."

I laughed "Well I do try."

I topped up our glasses from the bottle at the edge of the table before lifting my glass with my spare hand "I want to raise a toast, I am so proud of you Naomi you have turned your life around and I am proud to now be a part of it."

We clinked our glasses as Naomi smiled "You know I still don't know why you put up with me, now and back in the days you were my physio."

I smiled "Because from the moment I saw you I knew you were something special even when you were being a moody cow, you know Effy used to ask me sometimes how I could fall for you especially when you were at your moody best during her sessions."

She laughed "To be honest I was probably way worse with Effy."

I stroked the back of her hand again "Why's that?"

She looked directly at me "Because she wasn't you, I loved my sessions with you, it gave me something to really look forward to mainly because I got to see you and it just wasn't the same with Effy, you will be pleased to know I did grow to like her though and she is a good physio, not as good as you but good, she really has helped me and she really has pushed me, at first I didn't want to trust her but I soon realised I had no choice plus she told me about you being friends and that she had been warned that nothing was to happen to me on pain of death."

I laughed "Oh yeah I remember saying that to her now, she promised me she would look after you and she made good on that like I knew she would. She's a good friend and we often have nights out together. You know she actually likes you as well, well when you're not being a bitch with her."

She smirked "Well I will do my best to only be nice in the future. It will be different now though as she's not my physio anymore."

I smiled "Yeah hopefully we can all be friends together, although there can be some friction between her and Katie."

She looked surprised "Oh why's that?"

I looked across at her "Oh it's something to do with Cook, apparently he flirts with her, she can't get it into her head that Cook only really wants her. Well as you know neither of them will accept it. The three of them will sort it out one of these days; I try stay out of it."

She laughed "Sounds like the best idea."

I couldn't take my eyes off Naomi as we continued chatting, it was only when the waitress came over and asked if we would like desert that I was drawn away. Naomi had turned to the young girl "We are fine thanks, could we just have the bill please?"

I looked back to Naomi a little confused "It's not like you not to want desert."

She smirked "Oh I never said I didn't want desert I just have other ideas and it means getting out of here."

I suddenly twigged on to what she was saying and paid the bill as soon as it came. Naomi then quickly grabbed my hand and literally dragged me back to hers our lips crashing together as soon as she pushed me back onto her bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ahhhh sorry it's been nearly a week again, I seem to have spent most my time at work again this week but thankfully I am ahead with writing this story so I have a chapter written ready to post. This is a bit of a mixed chapter. **

**Thanks again for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Two Days Later

Naomi 

I have been back at work for a couple of days now, I was surprised at the response I got when I went back, I thought everyone would have forgotten about me but I got such a warm welcome back. It really felt like I had never been away. I jumped straight back into it just wanting to get everything here right back to normal and I didn't want anyone thinking I wasn't up to the job anymore because I most certainly was. I had also spent quite a lot of my time texting Em, she wanted to know I was ok and just wanted to check that I was settling back in alright and most importantly checking that I was enjoying being back. This might sound a bit stupid as I never really did see Emily during the day but I was seriously missing her during the day, I couldn't wait to get to the end of my working days and fall into her arms and breathe in her sweet scent.

Today I was sitting at my desk with my laptop in front of me, I had been working on a story all morning and there was something about it that just didn't seem right and I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked up when there was a soft knock on my office door and couldn't help but smile when I saw Emily; she smiled "Hey you, the young lady on reception told me where I could find you."

I beckoned her in "What you doing here, oh shit sorry I didn't mean it to come out like that, it is so good to see you."

She cut me off "It's ok Naoms I know what you meant." She held up a carrier bag "I just thought I would bring you some lunch plus I wanted to see you." She sat on the chair opposite me and unpacked the carrier bag allowing us to eat. We chatted as we ate and caught up on our mornings and once we had finished she gazed at me across the desk "It's pretty quiet around here at the moment."

I smiled "Yeah everyone tends to go out at lunchtime."

Em smirked "Hmmmmm." She turned to look at the window of my office at all the empty space and spoke softly "Nobody about."

I was getting a little confused but everything became clear when she turned back to face me "You ever had sex on a desk?"

I moved my laptop quickly and in one sweep of my arm knocked everything else from my desk "I have always wanted to do that and no I haven't."

Within seconds Emily had me pinned onto the desk her lips crashing against mine sending shivers down my spine, her fingers ran up and down the side of my body making me tremble. She ran her tongue along my lips begging me for entry, which I quickly granted, bolts of electricity shooting through my body as our tongues duelled. I felt her hands snake up inside my top and her fingers brushed over my breasts through the fabric of my bra sending a shiver down my spine. I groaned into her mouth, she pulled away a little gasping for breath and I whispered softly "Fuck Emily, I need you so much right now."

She smirked and slowly ran her fingers over my body, she crashed her lips against mine once more as she slipped her hand inside my trousers teasing me with her fingers through the fabric of my underwear, I could feel the puddle forming between my legs as I moaned against Emily's mouth "Now, fuck Em now."

She pushed her tongue in my mouth as the same time she pushed one finger followed by another inside of me, it was like sensory overload as every feeling I could possibly feel rushed through my body all together as Emily pushed hard and deep inside of me, I arched my body towards hers wanting to feel as close to her as possible, wanting to feel her body pressing against mine. She moved her lips from mine and trailed a line of kisses over my face until she reached my neck where she sucked and bit on my pulse point making me moan loudly, I knew I should probably be quiet in case anyone came back to the office early but I couldn't help it Emily always made me feel so alive. I knew I was close as Emily continued to work her magic with her fingers, I shouted out as she brushed my clit with her thumb as she curled her fingers inside me pushing me over the edge. I screamed out her name over and over the waves rushing through my body. Emily was planting soft kisses all over my face as she brought me down from my high.

I kissed her softly "You know I will never be able to stop thinking about you in this office now."

She smiled cheekily "As if you can anyway."

I laughed "Well true but even more so now."

She kissed me "My plan succeeded then."

I playfully smacked her "Just so cheeky but it is always so fucking good to see you and be with you. I can never get enough of you, you have turned my life upside down, upside down for the better, I honestly never thought I could feel like this about another person but my whole heart belongs to you Emily Fitch."

She smiled before kissing me softly "You are my world Naomi Campbell and I always dreamt that love like this was possible but I never thought it would happen to me." She stroked my cheek "It has though and I love you so fucking much."

I wanted her so much in that moment I wanted to make her feel the way she just made me feel, I whispered "I love you so fucking much too" before gripping her waist and pushing her up off me, I stood up and pulled her to me our lips crashing together once more in a heated kiss. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as our tongues duelled frantically. I slammed her up against the wall and pushed my body against hers, my weight holding her up. We pushed against one another neither of us wanting to be gentle as we grabbed at one another, I wanted her so fucking much, I needed her so fucking much. Her hands found their way to my bum as I quickly ran my fingers down the side of her body feeling her shiver at the touch. I had no idea what time it was but I really didn't care right now all I cared about was hearing Emily scream my name. She parted her legs as I slipped my hand between teasing her through the fabric of her jeans. She groaned loudly "Oh fuck, fuck Naomi, fuck me now."

I gazed into her eyes and couldn't help but notice they were almost black. I walked my fingers up her legs before slipping them inside the denim material and into her underwear. I could instantly feel how wet she was as I slipped two fingers inside of her, pushing deep as she moaned loudly "Fucking kiss me."

I wasted no time in pushing my lips against hers once more as I continued to push deep inside of her. She moaned into my mouth and I could feel her muscles tightening around my fingers as she rocked her body against mine. I felt her lock her hands around the back of my neck pulling me even closer to her. She was so wet and I could feel her muscles tightening further around my fingers and I knew she was close. I curled my fingers inside of her and she screamed out my name as her body shook against mine the waves rushing through her body. Her hand locked around my neck again as she pulled me my mouth to hers again kissing me hard as the waves rushing through her body slowly began to subside.

A moment later her body was relaxed and I shifted my body allowing Emily to slide down to the floor with me our bodies landing in a tangled mass of arms and legs. I gathered her in my arms as we snuggled together on the floor.

She kissed me softly "You are so fucking amazing."

I smiled as I stroked her cheek "You are the fucking amazing one."

She kissed me softly but passionately until we sprung apart upon hearing voices and footsteps as people began returning for an afternoons work. Emily groaned "That must mean I need to get back to the hospital."

This time I groaned "Let's just hope this afternoon goes quickly so I can see you again."

She smiled "You coming over after work?"

I smiled "Yeah if you want me to."

She slapped me playfully "Of course I want you to; I want to be with you all the time I possibly can be."

I kissed her softly "Same." I stood up from the floor and helped Emily up; she kissed me softly "See you later then."

I smiled as I reluctantly let go of her hand "Yeah looking forward to it already."

She smirked "Good, me too."

* * *

Emily 

A few hours later I was at home waiting for Naomi, I couldn't wait to see her. The doorbell rang and I leapt up from the chair to open the door, I quickly pulled Naomi into my arms and kissed her hard before pulling back and letting her in "I really must get you a key cut it is stupid you ringing the doorbell."

She smiled as she walked into the lounge and dumped her bag down; I followed her in and sat down with her "You had a good day?"

She laughed "I had a fucking ace day especially lunchtime."

I couldn't help but smirk "Yeah I had a pretty ace lunchtime too. I got a fair few comments from Cook when I got back to the hospital."

She laughed "How could he tell?"

I laughed "Cook can always tell when someone has been having sex but also my lip gloss was a little smudged."

She raised her eyebrows "I think it could do with a little more smudging."

I wasted no time in pulling Naomi down on top of me as she kissed me hard her body quickly covering mine as we lay back on the sofa. I didn't even hear the front door open so the first thing we knew about Katie being home was when she walked into the lounge "Fucking hell you two, there is a bedroom upstairs for that."

I laughed "That is rich coming from you."

She blushed slightly and ignored me "I am going upstairs then I really don't want to sit through you two being all lovey dovey."

I laughed "I am getting up to cook dinner now anyway, you want some?"

She nodded "Yeah, give us a shout when it's ready, I'm sure you will be all over one another in the kitchen."

I laughed again as Katie made her way upstairs and Naomi followed me into the kitchen, I really felt so happy right now.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of cooking the doorbell rang once again, I was hoping Katie would answer it but I should have known better so Naomi went off to answer it for me. I turned the stove off and walked into the lounge as I heard Naomi say "Well come in then why don't you."

I couldn't think who would just barge in past her but as soon as I saw who it was it all stood to reason "Mum what are you doing here?"

She completely ignored me as she spun round to Naomi "So you must be the fucking women brainwashing my daughter."

I wasn't having her talk to Naomi like that so I pulled her round to face me "You do not talk to my girlfriend like that just fucking leave her alone."

Mum scowled at me "I will talk to her exactly how I want to, she is ruining your life and I will not stand for it."

I raised my voice further my anger was really rising to the surface now "I was gay before I met Naomi for fucks sake so you will fucking leave her alone, I love her, in fact I think she is the love of my life and I am planning on spending the rest of my life with her and I couldn't care less whether you like it or not."

This time mum was shouting "You don't know who you are; you are too young to make decisions like that. No daughter of mine will be seen going out with another girl."

Now I was seriously pissed off "I have known I was gay since I was about 12 mum and now I'm 24 fucking years old and I can stand here and tell you that I love Naomi so so so fucking much." I then decided to stick the knife in a little further as I stepped over towards Naomi and pulled her to me and pressed my lips hard to hers in a passionate kiss. Naomi wrapped her arms tightly around me as she groaned into my mouth.

Mum then tried to pull Naomi away from me but Naomi pulled her arm away from her as she rounded on my mum "Emily is your daughter and you should love her however she decides to live her life. I will tell you right now that I love your daughter so fucking much and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her whether you like it or not."

I pulled Naomi to me again and kissed her hard, I think I fell even more in love with her in that moment. Mum pulled us apart again and slapped Naomi; I could see the red mark on her cheek straight away. My anger really bubbled to the surface now and I slapped my mum round the face "Get out of here now, you don't fucking hit my girlfriend and expect me to be ok with it."

Mum tried to argue but I was in no mood to listen as I continued to scream in her face "Just get the fuck out of here now but I do something that I will really regret. As far as I am concerned I do not have a mother any more so get the fuck out of here now."

Katie came running into the room "What all the shouting about?" it was then she must have seen mum there, she turned to her "What are you doing here?"

She looked at Katie "I am trying to talk some sense into your sister."

Katie rolled her eyes "When are you going to stop this mum, Emily loves Naomi and Naomi loves Emily, you should see them together they are so happy and they are so in love. I have never seen Emily this happy with anyone she is like a completely different person and I for one am fucking pleased to see her this happy."

Mum turned on Katie "So she has brainwashed you as well then, when did you start sticking up for your sister's lifestyle."

Katie looked pissed off "Since I realised I needed to grow up, that is why we moved out mum to get away from you and prejudices, I realised that Emily being gay doesn't change who she is, she is still Emily and she is my sister who I love so I think you should do as she says now and get the fuck out of here."

Mum looked between Katie and I "You heard her get the fuck out of here and never come back and I meant what I said earlier I do not need you in my life, I no longer need a mother."

When she refused to move Katie grabbed her arm and literally dragged her out slamming the door shut behind her. I collapsed back on the sofa the tears flowing from my eyes as the situation hit me. I felt like the walls were closing in around me and suddenly knew I needed to get out of here, I quickly bolted for the door and took off down the road, I knew I was being unfair to Naomi, I was always telling she had to talk to me about stuff rather than shutting me out and now I was doing the same to her. I reached the end of the road when I realised I couldn't run any further, I slumped down onto the bench and my tears began falling once again. After a few minutes Naomi sat on the bench next to me and wrapped her arms around me "Sorry I would have been here sooner but my running isn't what it used to be."

I buried my head in her chest and mumbled "I'm sorry I shouldn't have run I am doing what I always tell you not to."

She kissed the top of my head "It's ok Emily, just talk to me, I want to help."

I looked up at her and smiled softly "I know I have told you I don't really get on with my mum but now you can see why, she has never been ok with me being gay I don't really know what her problem is but she can't seem to get her head round it at all, she can't seem to see that I am happy with who I am. That is why I decided to move out, I couldn't take any more of it, the constant remarks, the constant times she tried to set me up with boys from college that she knew through friends and at that point Katie wasn't much use either but then when I said I was going it was almost as if Katie released what a cow she had been and she said she was coming with me and that was when we managed to rent this place. We both had savings and both had part time jobs at dads gym and dad helped us well, mum still doesn't know about that to this day but he could understand why I needed to leave and he would rather have Katie with me so I had some support, he was so upset that it had come to us moving out but he was also supportive as he knew it was our only choice."

Naomi pulled me closer to her and I snuggled up, she whispered softly "I'm sorry Em I didn't know things had been that bad for you with her."

I kissed her chest lightly "I don't really talk about it, I am happy now and that is all that matters to me, that is the past and you are my future."

She kissed the top of my head "Come on let's get you home I know Katie is really worried about you."

I sat up "Oh shit Katie; she will be beating herself up back at home."

Naomi looked confused "Why it's not her fault."

I turned to look at her "Katie is the reason that mum knows about you and I, she had been talking to dad and she overheard or something. I told her not to worry about it but I know that she will be blaming herself now for all of this."

Naomi stood up and took my hand pulling me up. We walked slowly back to the house and saw Katie pacing up and down the garden path. As soon as she saw us she rushed over "Emily are you ok, I am so sorry so fucking sorry, this is all my fault."

I shook my head "Katie listen to me this is not your fault at all, you know what mum is like, she is a complete cow who cannot accept me for who I am and it doesn't bother me anymore. I have just been talking to Naomi and as I told her what it used to be like at home I came to realise that I don't need her at all I have Naomi and I have you and I have my friends, you are all my family now."

Naomi pulled me to her "If it helps mum sees you as another daughter to her."

I smiled and kissed her softly "Gina is more of a mum to me than mine has ever been." I turned back to Katie "I want you to stop beating yourself up about this I am glad today happened in a way because now I can really begin to forget about her and get on with my life without trying to hope that she might come round because I don't care if she comes round to it now, I am done with her."

Katie smiled slightly as she pulled me into a hug "I love you."

I smiled "I love you too."

After a few seconds she pulled back "Now how about I go out and get some takeaway I don't think anyone feels like finishing off that cooking and it will give you two a bit of time alone."

I smiled "Thanks Katie."

She smiled at me again "You really are better off without her, we both are."

I nodded "Yeah."

She grabbed her bag and made her way to the front door before spinning back around "I won't be that long guys so just bare that in mind as I would like you fully clothed when I return."

I threw a cushion after her as she ran out the door but turning my attention back to Naomi as we fell back onto the sofa our lips firmly attached to one another's.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the next chapter of this, I have just read through it and it felt rather strange as I am about 9 chapters ahead with this and the stuff I am writing at the moment is a lot further on from what I am posting at the moment. This is another chapter looking a bit more at Katie and Emily's relationship as well as them as a group of friends.**

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites **

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

Two Weeks Later 

Emily 

I was at home sitting on the sofa with the TV on when Katie came home; she wandered into the lounge "You still up for clubbing later."

I looked up "Yeah I'm going for a shower in a bit and then I'll get ready."

She continued looking at me a little confused so I broke away from the TV again "Is there anything else I can help you with."

She looked around "Well I was just wondering where Naomi is, she is usually attached to you somewhere."

I rolled my eyes but smiled at the same time "She has just gone home to get showered and changed for tonight."

Katie laughed "I was half expecting to come home and find you in the shower together."

I rolled my eyes once more "We aren't that bad."

Katie just looked at me and I laughed "Ok well maybe we are but I can't help it my girlfriend is hot."

She wandered into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses "Well as I have you alone for a while let's have a catch up."

I smiled "That sounds good."

She poured us both a glass as she plonked herself next to me, I turned the TV off and turned my attention to her "Katie I know you joke a lot about Naomi and I always being attached to one another but you don't mind her being here so much do you?"

She smiled "No of course not I know I joke about it but really I am happy for you, you are so happy when you are with her, you are always laughing or smiling and you always look so comfortable around her and if the sounds coming from your bedroom most nights are anything to go by you definitely have a lot of fun and pleasure together in the bedroom."

I blushed slightly and Katie laughed "She makes me feel so alive Katie, I love her so much and I mean so fucking much, I know I keep saying it but she has really changed my life for the better. I seriously seriously hate being apart from her hence the reason I was trying to distract myself with the TV before you came home."

Katie smiled "Can I ask you something Emily?"

I smiled "Well as you would ask even if I said no I may as well just agree."

She laughed "You wouldn't have me any other way, anyway if you hate being apart from her so much and I can imagine she feels the same when away from you why don't you just ask her to move in."

I was a little surprised "You wouldn't mind?"

She smiled "No of course not, she is here most nights anyway she might as well have her stuff here."

I smiled "I have thought about asking her but I am worried that it is too soon, I know we have been together a couple of months now but it still worries me that I would scare her off by asking her now."

Katie smiled "I don't think you would scare her off I think she would jump at the chance to live you but you will know when the time is right to ask, I just want you to know you have my blessing to ask her."

I hugged her "Thanks Katie." I pulled back "You know you can be pretty nice when you want to be."

She laughed "Yeah every once in a while, don't be spreading the word though I have a reputation to uphold, we don't want everyone thinking I am going fucking soft now do we."

I laughed "Talking of you being a bitch how are things going between you and Cook?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Things with Cook are the same as always, it's just sex between us, we both know the score and it's fun for the both of us."

I was a little concerned "Are you really sure it is just sex you want from him I sometimes get the impression you want something more, I've seen the two of you together, the way you look at one another when you think the other isn't watching and just general stuff like that."

Katie laughed but I could tell she was still trying to hide something from me "Trust me it is just sex and it is fucking fantastic sex at that." She finished her wine "Now are you showering first or me?"

I knew not to push it with her at the moment "You can you always take much longer to get ready than I do."

She smacked me playfully "Cheeky bitch." She got up to go upstairs "What time is Effy coming over?"

I looked at the clock "About 8ish, I thought we could all have something to eat together before we go out."

She smiled "Yeah we can order pizza or something, when is Naomi coming back?"

I smiled "As soon as she is ready, as you can guess we didn't want to be apart for long."

She laughed "That sounds about right, well Cook will turn up when he turns up, you know what he is like."

I laughed "Yeah I sure do, he was pretty pumped about tonight earlier at work."

She rolled her eyes "When isn't Cook pumped about a night out."

I laughed again "Yeah that is also true."

Katie turned to walk up the stairs and I decided I may as well follow, I might as well choose my outfit whilst waiting for the shower at least then it would save time later giving me more time to spend with Naoms.

* * *

An hour later I was in my room after my shower with my towel wrapped around me. I couldn't help but laugh as Katie sang along to the radio very out of tune as usual. I looked at the outfit laid out on my bed and was suddenly undecided about it. I was still wondering when I was distracted by a knock on my door, I smiled when I heard Naomi's voice "I hope you're not decent."

She came in as I laughed, I finally got her the key I had been promising her last week so she could let herself in. she walked over to me and pulled the towel away before quickly raking her eyes over my body "Wow now that is a great view."

I kissed her softly "Like what you see do you?"

She gazed into my eyes "Oh yeah."

She pulled me closer to her and pressed her lips to mine again before I pulled back "As much as I am enjoying this I really need to get dressed Effy and Cook will be here soon."

She groaned "You spoil all my fun."

I smirked "Is that so."

She laughed "Yep."

I continued to smirk "Well in that case you won't want to know what I have in store for you later when we get back here then."

She gazed at me "Sounds interesting, now you are going to have to tell me."

I laughed and stepped up to her and whispered in her ear. When I stepped back I looked at her and couldn't help but notice that the blue of her eyes was considerably darker. She playfully slapped me "You are such a tease that has just made me want you even more now."

I kissed her softly "Waiting will make it all more special later."

She returned my kiss "It is always special with you now get dressed before my resolve completely disappears."

A while later I was dressed and had applied my make-up, Naomi and I were sitting on my bed giggling as we teased one another when there was a bang on my door "Come on muff munchers, we have take away to order and Effy will be here in a minute."

I walked over to the door pulling Naomi with me and opened it "It's always a pleasure to live in the same house as you Katie."

She smiled "You know you love it really."

We all went downstairs and Katie went into the kitchen and ordered some pizzas as I stood in the lounge with Naomi's lips attached to mine when the doorbell rang. Reluctantly I broke apart from Naomi and went to answer it, I smiled as I saw Effy with a bottle of wine and Cook stood behind her. Cook winked "Looking good red, looking fucking good."

I stood aside letting them in "Good to see you as always Cook."

He grinned as he walked into the lounge "Wow Blondie you look hot."

I looked at Effy and we both laughed "He will never give up will he; you wouldn't think his girlfriend was in there as well."

I heard him shout back "I heard that Red and for the record girlfriend is a strong word."

Effy looked at me and rolled her eyes "When will those two get their fucking act together and just admit they want to be together."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes "Tell me about it, I tried to talk to Katie about it earlier but it was obvious she wasn't going to admit anything."

We made our way back into the lounge and I snuggled close to Naomi on the sofa sharing soft kisses all the time whilst ignoring the comments being thrown in our direction from the others. I didn't care I only had eyes for Naomi and I knew everyone was aware of that and I also knew they were all happy for us.

* * *

A couple of hours later we had all eaten and were heading out to the club, I was walking down the road hand in hand with Naomi with Cook, Effy and Katie walking behind us chatting. We found a table when we arrived and drank a number of drinks before hitting the dance floor, Naomi and I were tipsy and it felt so fucking good to be dancing so closely with her. This is the first time I have been clubbing with Naomi due to her recovery. After a while Naomi whispered in my ear "I'm just going to the ladies I'll be back in a minute."

I nodded and watched as she walked away before dancing with Eff. After about 20 minutes I began to wonder where Naomi was, I knew toilet queues could be long but I knew she wouldn't be this long. I shouted to Effy "I'm just going to check Naomi is ok."

She smiled "Ok."

I was surprised when I walked into the toilets to find it was nearly empty, I spoke softly "Naoms."

She didn't reply but I could hear light sobbing "Naoms is that you?"

The toilet door opened and I could see the tear stains on her cheeks; I rushed over to her and enveloped her in my arms "What is it gorgeous?"

She pulled back and leant against the wall "It's just, well the last time I was in here I was with Tamara and now I am in here having fun without her and it suddenly hit me."

I felt really guilty "Shit, shit, shit I should have thought, I am so sorry, I am a fucking shit girlfriend."

She pulled me close to her "No you are not, I never want you to say that again, I needed to come here again sometime and I couldn't think of anyone better to be here with."

I smiled slightly and kissed her softly "She would be happy for you though wouldn't she."

She returned my smile "Yeah she would be, you know she would have loved you."

I laughed "Everybody loves me."

She kissed me once more "Nobody more than me now come on let's get back out on that dance floor and show everyone how it is done."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back out there and we spent the next hour grinding our bodies together not wanting to be apart our lips meeting over and over again and it honestly felt like it was just Naomi and I in the room as for that hour nobody else mattered I only had eyes for my girl.

We only pulled apart when Katie and Effy started arguing, I walked over and pulled them away from one another and we went to the corner of the room "What the fuck is going on here between you two?"

Katie glared at Effy "Ask her."

Effy looked a little surprised "I haven't fucking done anything."

Katie shot her another look "You have been flirting with Cook all fucking night right in front of my face."

Effy looked pissed off "I think you will actually find he was the one flirting with me, I wouldn't touch him with a barge pole and I have told him that time and time again."

I looked at Katie "It's true Katie, Effy doesn't want Cook, she never has done and you know what he is like but this brings that age old question back to the surface doesn't it and I think you really need to think about what you want because from this reaction tonight I think you want more from Cook than you have at the moment."

Katie was quiet for a minute before walking away. I followed her with my eyes and watched as she grabbed Cook over to us "Why have you been flirting with Effy all night?"

He looked surprised "I flirt with everyone I thought that was how you fucking wanted things."

She glared at him "Any fucking excuse and I have fucking had enough of this, whatever was between us is over."

I could see the hurt in his eyes and it was something I had never seen before, I looked directly at him and mouthed "Just tell her."

He looked between Katie and I before finally fixing his gaze on Katie "You are the only one I want Katiekins, I don't know what but you have done something to me, it is like you have some kind of power over me and I only flirt with others to make you jealous and tonight it worked."

Katie glared at him and I shoved her "Come on you idiot this is what you want, go get your guy."

She looked at me before turning back to Cook and grabbed him pulling his lips to hers and kissing him hard. Effy rolled her eyes "Fucking finally."

I laughed and pulled Naomi to my side "And they say we are bad with our public displays of affection."

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me hard before pulling back "We better show them how it's done then."

I pulled her lips back to mine hating the lack of contact between us only breaking apart when we needed oxygen. Effy rolled her eyes "I am going to find someone to fuck I'll see you guys later."

I laughed "Just be careful."

I watched as she walked away but I wasn't worried I knew Effy could look after herself, I pulled Naomi back into my arms "Let's get out of here I have other plans for you."

She smiled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me outside and we made our way back to mine so quickly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the next chapter of this and Naomi's moodiness is about to reappear. **

**Thanks for the reviews and adding this to your alerts and favourites.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

One Month Later 

Naomi 

I woke up early today and instantly knew what day it was, I had been dreading it for a few weeks now as I had no idea how I would feel on the actual day. Now it was here everything just felt numb and the world appeared black. All I wanted to do was keep my light off, keep my curtains drawn and bury myself under my duvet. Wanting to do something was completely different to reality though and the reality of today was that I had to get up and go to work. I had only been back a few weeks, I know they would have let me have the day off but I felt like I had to prove I was fit enough to be back. After a deep breath I dragged myself out of bed and went for a shower, I could sense mum hovering around downstairs wanting to check I was ok but I just wanted to get on, if I had to be up I needed to get on with it. I wandered back to my room and stared into my wardrobe trying to decide what to wear to face the day ahead. I only turned around when there was a light tap on the door and it slowly creaked open. Emily smiled slightly "Hey."

I wanted to be happy, I was glad she was here but it was my other feelings that took charge, the feelings that told me I didn't want to see anyone "What are you doing here?"

I could tell she was taken aback as a hurt look crossed her face "I just wanted to see if you were ok. I know what day it is Naoms and I want you to know I am here for you."

I snapped back "I'm fucking fine I just want to get on with my day."

There was a sadness deep within her eyes "Naomi please, just talk to me don't bottle everything up."

I snapped again "I told you I'm fucking fine so can I just get on and get ready for work."

I don't know what I was expecting Emily to do but she surprised me when she snapped back "Fine, just fucking fine. I'm out of here; I'm just not sure I can cope with anymore of your fucking moodiness and snapping when you don't want to fucking talk about something."

A tear fell from her eye as she turned and left slamming the bedroom door behind her. I felt bad but I had told her I was fine. I turned my attention back to my wardrobe when my door burst open once more, I spun around "What the fuck don't you understand about the fact I want to be left alone."

I found myself face to face with mum and she looked cross "I don't care what you want young lady, I know what day it is but that is no reason to treat your girlfriend like something you have just stood in." I tried to cut in but she cut me off "I haven't finished, that poor girl puts up with so much shit from you with your moodiness and sometimes I honestly have no idea why. Just bear this in mind though Naomi if you carry on like this every time you don't want to talk about something you will lose her and I honestly think she is the best thing to have come into your life."

She turned and left just as quickly as she came in and suddenly everything overwhelmed me, thoughts of Tamara, thoughts of Emily and thoughts about everything mum just said to me. I sat on my bed and my tears flowed uncontrollably down my cheeks. I couldn't believe I had been so horrible to Emily, yes it was Tamara's birthday and it reminded me of everything that happened and brought back all the emotional pain out on Emily, my gorgeous Emily who had taken time out of her busy day to come and see if I was ok. Mum was right I would lose her if I carried on like this with her, if I were her I wouldn't want to put up with it. I needed to pull myself together and make it up to her and just hope and pray I hadn't already done too much damage that couldn't be undone.

* * *

Emily

I have been distracted at work all morning; I know I haven't been concentrating properly but thankfully I still seemed to have enough professionalism to carry out work with all my patients properly, it wasn't fair that they should suffer because I had an argument with Naomi. I was now sitting in the staff room eating my lunch; well I say eating it's more like sitting pushing a salad around with a fork because I really don't feel like eating. I looked up as Cook walked in grinning, his face fell a little when he saw me "What's up little red, you look fucking miserable."

I looked at him as he plonked himself down next to me "I had an argument with Naomi this morning."

He looked a little surprised "Really I thought you two were going strong."

I sighed deeply "We are, we were, oh I just don't know Cook."

He took hold of my hand "Why don't you start at the beginning."

I took a deep breath "She keeps shutting me out, I feel like such a bitch for snapping at her this morning but I just couldn't cope with it anymore." I paused and he waited for me to continue "I popped round to see her this morning, it's Tamara's birthday so I wanted to check she was ok, I wanted her to know I was there for her but she just snapped at me, she didn't even say hello just turned to me and spat 'what are you doing here' in my direction and it went downhill from there and I just snapped, I am so fed up of her being moody with me like that as soon as she decides she doesn't want to talk about something."

He stroked his thumb across the back of my hand "I'm guessing you told her that."

I nodded "Yeah and then walked out, she's been trying to call me all morning but I've been ignoring the calls and now I feel like a complete bitch."

He laughed "You are far from being a bitch, we'll leave that trait to your sister as fucking hot as she is, she is a first class bitch. As far as Blondie goes let her stew for a while, I know it's not a good day for her but it might just make her think a bit and then you can make up later."

I could see him drift off with his mental images as I slapped him on the arm "Stop fucking imagining me having make up sex with my girlfriend."

He grinned "But it's so fucking fun."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile a little "Yeah for me but there is no fucking way you will ever have a part in it."

He continued to grin "I made you smile though, and don't worry too much babe you and Blondie will be ok."

I stood up and put my salad back in the fridge before turning back to Cook. I hugged him "Thanks Cook, I best get back now though."

He grinned as I opened the door "It's what I'm here for red, that and shagging your sister of course."

I shot him a look "Now that's just too much information for my ears." I closed the door behind me feeling slightly better about things but my head was still full of Naomi. I love her, I really do love her so much but I still stood by what I said this morning, I can't cope with much more of her moodiness like this.

* * *

Naomi

I walked home from work, all in all it had been a horrible day but I had kept my head down and got on. I couldn't stop thinking about Tamara but I also couldn't get Emily out of my head, I had been trying to call her all day but she wouldn't pick up and she hadn't acknowledged any of my texts. I was seriously wondering if I had completely screwed up.

I took a deep breath as I opened the front door; I knew mum was mad with me as well. She appeared as I closed the door again but she didn't have a go instead she smiled slightly "Did you have a good day love?"

As soon as she asked the question all my feelings flooded together and I burst into tears. Mum quickly enveloped me in a tight hug and I blurted everything out "I've ruined everything mum, she won't answer my calls or my texts. What am I going to do if I've fucking managed to screw up and lose her."

She kissed the top of my head "You haven't lost her; she will just have needed time to calm down. She will be home from work now so why don't you go round and talk to her face to face. She is probably feeling as bad as you are right now."

I pulled out of our hug and wiped away my tears "Thanks mum, and sorry for this morning."

She smiled "It's ok love today was always going to be a hard day, just remember in the future let Emily in, don't automatically flick the moody switch and shut her out."

I nodded "I'll try. I'm just going to go get changed and then see if I can make this right."

She kissed my forehead "Everything will be fine darling call it mothers intuition."

I couldn't help but laugh as I ran up the stairs.

* * *

15 minutes later I shot out the front door only calling out behind me "I'll see you later mum."

Thankfully Emily didn't live too far away and it wasn't long before I was standing outside. I took a deep breath as I walked up the path and was silently praying that Katie wasn't in. I could do without her having a go at the moment however much I might deserve it. I smiled slightly when I saw Emily open the door but my heart ached when I saw how upset she had obviously been. I spoke quietly "Hi."

She moved to the side "Come in."

I walked into the lounge and she followed. As I turned to face her I looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes. Immediately I could see she was battling with her feelings and all I could do was hope she wasn't about to dump me. I was surprised though when she suddenly moved towards me and her lips were upon mine in a hard passionate kiss. My whole body felt like it was on fire just from that one kiss. Her hands moved over my body before settling on my hips as our tongues teased one another making us both tremble. Emily broke our kiss making me moan, she gripped my shirt and began undoing the buttons one at a time until she could peel the garment away from my body and let it fall to the floor.

She moved her hands up over my soft skin until she was cupping my breasts; a moan escaped my lips as she stroked my nipple with her thumb through my bra. It grew hard instantly and I pulled her lips to mine once again in a passionate kiss. Her lips were insistent as she moved her arm around my back unclipping my bra with one hand. It fell to the floor and with my breasts now exposed she wasted no time in moving her lips down and drawing a nipple into her mouth, licking and flicking her tongue against it making me feel so fucking good.

I struggled to control myself as Emily's lips continued their assault on my breasts. My legs were starting to feel like jelly they were trembling so hard. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep myself upright for much longer so pushed Emily backwards crashing her against the nearest possible wall, I pressed her against it and gripped the top that was clinging to her skin. In one swift movement the top was tossed aside and her bra quickly followed. I moved my hands to her breasts as I pressed my lips to her soft neck. Emily moaned softly as she tilted her head slightly allowing me to trail a line of kisses to my lips. Our lips touched in a hungry, urgent kiss. She flipped our bodies and pushed me hand against the wall. My hands started to wander all over her body until she slipped out of reach.

She dropped to her knees and peeled my jeans down my legs kissing my inner thighs as she did. My breathing was erratic and my body was trembling hard as I moved my feet stepping out of them before kicking them away. My underwear soon followed and it didn't take long for her lips to return to my skin, teasing and gently biting their way to my centre.

I moaned as I struggled to stop myself from losing control as her lips touched my most intimate spot, my knees almost gave way once again, I grabbed the top of Emily's head twisting my fingers around her strands of hair as her tongue pushed deep inside of me.

I was screaming inside my head as Emily's tongue drove me to a mind blowing orgasm. I cried out unable to control myself any longer, my whole body was shaking as Emily's tongue flickered softly inside me my moans still escaping as she brought me down from my high.

I collapsed back against the wall as Emily climbed back up my naked body, teasing my already erect nipples before her lips crashed against mine again. She moaned against my lips as I roughly pulled her closer to me, I could taste myself on her tongue and it felt amazing.

I gripped her waist and quickly flipped our bodies again so she pressed against the wall. I ran my hands over her body, unbuckling the belt on her jeans before unfastening the button. I whispered softly "These need to go."

She smiled softly as I made quick work of removing her clothes. I stepped back for a minute allowing myself to rake my eyes over her naked body. I gulped and couldn't believe how lucky I was to be able to call her my girlfriend. She ran her hand over my cheek making me gasp before I whispered "You are so unbelievably sexy."

I couldn't take anymore as I pinned her back against the wall pressing my own body against hers as I pressed my lips to hers again starting a trail on her chin and kissing my way down her neck until I reached her breasts. She groaned as I pulled a nipple into her mouth and her body thrust towards mine. Her nipple grew erect instantly at the contact. She gripped my skin as my lips explored her upper body slowly moving my way down biting and kissing my way until my head was resting between her legs.

Emily sucked in her breath as I softly placed kisses over her inner thighs her whole body trembling as I began my assault with my tongue. Constant moans were escaping her lips as her body pushed towards mine as I pushed harder and deeper inside of her. Before long her body shuddered against mine as her orgasm rushed through her from head to toe. She cried out her body trembling against mine. She gripped the skin on my back as I continued to flick my tongue inside of her bringing her down from her high. Her knees gave way and I made no attempt to hold her up, I allowed my body to slide to the floor with hers.

As her breathing slowed we lay tangled together on the floor as I planted soft kisses over her face, Emily wrapped her arms around me as our lips met in a loving kiss.

After a few minutes I shifted my body and propped myself up on my elbow beside her and looked down "Well I wasn't expecting that."

She smiled slightly "Me neither, I just couldn't resist you when I saw you. We need to talk though Naoms."

I began to panic a little but I also knew this was my one chance to make things right "I'm sorry Emily, I really am so sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that this morning. I know you only came to support me and I threw it back in your face."

She smiled slightly "It's ok, well kind of ok, I know you were hurting and I can accept that and I am sorry for snapping back at you like I did although I meant what I said Naoms we can't keep going like this you can't just be moody and snappy with me whenever you don't want to talk about things. We are in a relationship Naomi and that is going to involve talking to me and letting me in."

I kissed her softly "I promise you Emily that from now on I will make every effort to let you in. I love you so much and I really thought I had screwed everything up. I can't lose you Emily, I really can't."

She pulled me down to her again and kissed me softly "You're not going to lose me; I love you too much to let you go."

I kissed her once more "Shall we go upstairs before Katie walks in on us."

She shook her head "No you need to get dressed properly, we are going somewhere."

I was a little confused "Where?"

She laughed "You'll have to wait and see."

We both jumped up as we heard the key in the lock and quickly scrambled to put on our missing clothes before Emily disappeared into the kitchen. Katie walked into the room and was a little surprised to see me "Oh hi, where's Emily?"

Emily walked back in from the kitchen with a bag "I'm here I just had to grab something before we went out."

Katie smirked as Emily grabbed my hand. I could tell she knew what we had been up to and it was confirmed as we moved towards the door "Emily you may want to turn your top around before you leave."

I blushed as Emily chuckled and quickly turned her top around. Katie laughed "All I can say is I am glad I didn't come home any earlier."

Emily shot her a look before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. We walked down the road hand in hand both of us now seeing the funny side of what had just happened. I planted a soft kiss on Emily's cheek; she smiled "What did I do to deserve that?"

I smiled "Just for being you. Where we going anyway?"

She laughed "Like I said you will have to wait and see."

I smiled "You are such a tease."

She smirked "I've got to keep you on your toes."

We continued to walk until Emily stopped me at the entrance gate to the graveyard. She kissed me softly "There is someone you need to introduce to me."

I smiled slightly and slowly led Emily to Tamara's grave. I dropped her hand as I placed it on the grave stone "Hi Tam, Happy Birthday, hope you are still living it up wherever you are. I miss you so much." I paused for a second "Anyway I have someone with me that I want you to meet."

I reached behind me and took Emily's hand once again and she stepped up next to me. I kissed her cheek "Emily meet Tamara."

I turned back to the stone "Tamara meet Emily, the girl that has stolen my heart."

Emily put her hand on top of mine "Nice to finally meet you Tamara, I've heard a lot about you. There is something I want you to know." She paused and glanced at me before turning back "I promise I will look after Naomi for you."

A tear slipped down my cheek and Emily quickly enveloped me in a hug "If this is too hard we can go."

I shook my head "No it's good."

She smiled and released me from the hug; she reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of sparkling wine and two plastic cups "How about a birthday drink for your best friend."

I smiled "I love you."

She returned my smile "I love you too."

Emily poured two cups out before pouring some on the grass next to the grave stone. I chuckled before taking hold of Emily's hand once more. We sat quietly for a few minutes and I knew Emily was giving me the time I needed. I broke the silence "Thanks for this Em, it was just what I needed."

She smiled and squeezed my hand gently "Your welcome I just want you to be happy."

I kissed the back of her hand "I am happy with you, very happy."

She kissed me softly "You want to stay at mine tonight?"

I nodded "Yeah definitely."

She smiled "Ok well let me know when you're ready and we'll get takeaway on the way home I'm starving plus I may need the energy tonight."

I smirked "You will definitely need the energy tonight." I pulled my phone out my pocket to text mum "Staying at Em's tonight I'll see you tomorrow sometime x."

She text back straight away "Well done love, have a good night x"

I smiled to myself as I read the message I knew what she meant and I knew she was proud of me for working things out with Emily. I was kind of proud of myself too, in the past I would have run a mile but Emily was different, Emily is a keeper and she is changing my life, changing it for the better and I couldn't be happier.


	23. Chapter 23

**So here is the next chapter, I would like to thank everyone once again for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, it really means a lot and dubbs901 don't worry, you haven't missed it. This chapter starts to move the story along with what I have planned next.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

The Following Day

Emily

I was round at Naomi's with Gina, Naomi had text me about half an hour ago saying she was going to be a bit late home and that she would text me when she got home so I knew when to go round but I had other ideas, there was something I wanted to ask Gina.

She wandered into the lounge with two cups of coffee and smiled as she passed one to me before sitting down on the chair opposite "What is it I can help you with Emily?"

I looked down at my coffee trying to avoid talking about this now, I knew I wanted to do it but I wasn't sure how Gina was going to take it "It's, well, it's…"

Gina smiled "It can't be that bad Emily just come out with it."

I smiled slightly "I just don't want to upset you; I know how much you and Naomi have been through together." I paused and Gina moved over to sit next to me taking my hand in hers as I continued "I want to ask Naomi to move in with me, I know people might think it is too soon but I love her so much and absolutely hate being apart from her, she spends so much time at mine anyway it just seems like the perfect solution."

Gina's smile grew and she flung her arms around me, I was a little surprised when she released me from the hug "You don't mind then?"

She took my hand in hers again "Emily all I want is for my daughter to be happy and I have never seen her happier than when she is with you. You have really changed her life Emily and I have seen a change in her that I never thought I would see, I used to wonder whether she would ever love someone like she loves you, when she was younger, well not even younger as she still did it just before the accident and meeting you, she used to shut everybody out she never showed anyone her true self and let me tell you it is nice to see my daughter being herself around the young lady that she loves."

A tear slipped from my eye "Why can't my own mum be that nice to me?"

Gina hugged me once more "If she can't see what a wonderful person you are then she does not deserve to have you in her life."

I smiled slightly "Thanks Gina." I looked down a minute before looking back at her "Do you think she will say yes, you know when I ask her."

She laughed but nodded "I am certain she will say yes, she loves you Emily."

* * *

It was then we heard the front door open and Gina and I changed the subject, Naomi walked through into the lounge looking down at her phone "Hi mum, I just need to text Em and let her know I am home, can't wait to fucking see her."

Gina laughed as I stood up and walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her "You don't need to text me."

Naomi jumped before looking up and seeing me, she kissed me softly "What you doing here?"

I scowled a little "Well that's a nice welcome for your gorgeous loving girlfriend."

She kissed me again "That's not what I meant; I just thought I was going to let you know when I got home."

I smiled "I wanted to talk to your mum about something so I came over as we had originally planned."

She looked a little confused "What about, is there something wrong?"

Gina cleared her throat "I will leave you two to talk; I'll be in the kitchen making dinner."

I smiled in her direction "Thanks Gina."

I pulled Naomi onto the sofa and sat so I was facing her, I could see her brain was working overtime "Emily what is it, you've got me worried now, you're not going to break up with me are you, I always worry that you are going to get fed up of me and my moodiness and decide that this just isn't worth it."

I stopped her with a kiss before she continued ranting "I'm not going to break up with you, I love you Naoms."

She smiled slightly "I love you too Ems but what is it then, I can tell you are nervous about something and you are really scaring me, I have all sorts running through my mind right now."

I took a deep breath "I want to ask." I paused and Naomi looked into my eyes pleading with me to continue which I soon did as I blurted out what I wanted to say "Will you move in with me Naomi, I love you and hate being apart from you and I just want to know that I can come home to you every night, I know we haven't been together for that long and I was worried about…"

She cut me off with a hard kiss pushing me backwards so I was lying on the sofa her whole body covering mine before she pulled back, she gazed into my eyes "I would love to move in with you, I want exactly the same that you do."

I pulled her down to me again allowing us to share one passionate kiss after another until Naomi pulled back once more "There is something else bothering you I can tell."

I smiled "You never miss a thing do you."

She kissed me softly "What is it?"

I smiled again "Well I was also wondering how you would feel about being my next of kin, you know at work, it is Katie at the moment but I would like it to be you, I mean hopefully nothing would ever happen so it would be needed but if it ever did I want it to be you they call."

She smiled "Of course I will be. Can I ask the same question of you?"

I nodded "Of course and yes I would like nothing more than to be your next of kin."

She laughed "Good, I will change the paperwork at the office tomorrow."

I kissed her softly "Me too, well I will pass the relevant information on to Emma for her to change on the system."

She lowered her head once more and softly captured my lips with hers "Things really are getting serious between us now aren't they."

I wasn't really sure how to take her comment "Yeah, I like it." My heart was beating rapidly as I worried she was having second thoughts about things moving pretty quickly.

She smiled softly "I never thought I would say this to anyone but I like it too."

I wrapped my arms around her neck again and pulled her hard down on to me kissing her hard wanting to show her just how much I love her and how happy she has just made me through our kiss. Things quickly got heated as hands began roaming everywhere and Naomi slipped her leg between mine making me groan as she sent a bolt of electricity racing through my whole body. It was as if we had both forgotten where we were as our bodies ground together, the friction from our clothing as it rubbed over our skin only making things even more heated. I could feel the fire burning out of control between my legs and could feel the large puddle forming in my underwear. We only sprung apart when Gina popped her head round the door "Anyone would think I had gone out the way you two are behaving on that sofa."

I was thankful my face was out of view as Naomi's cheeks flushed pink; she grabbed a cushion and threw it in her mum's direction. I heard Gina chuckle "I only wanted to let you know your dinner is ready."

Naomi rolled off me making me moan once more at the lack of contact, we straightened our clothes and made our way into the kitchen to find Gina sitting at the table waiting for us smirking. We both sat trying to ignore her and I think she finally realised we weren't going to bite and gave up trying to embarrass us she did however ask "So when are you moving out then daughter of mine?"

Naomi looked to me before turning back "Oh I don't know we didn't get round to talking about that."

I smiled "Well tomorrow is Friday so how about we say tomorrow, we can move some of your stuff and then gradually move everything else over the weekend. I just want you with me."

Gina smiled "You will both stay here tonight then as its Naomi's last night."

I turned to her and smiled "Of course we will."

* * *

Later that night I was lying cuddled up to Naomi in her bed, she was kissing my face softly as I text Katie "Hi sis, Naoms is moving in tomorrow any help would be gratefully accepted. X"

Katie replied almost instantly "As happy as I am for you I think I will make myself scarce and go to Cook's I have nails to think about, plus I don't fucking fancy listening to you christening every room in the house over the weekend. X"

I smiled to myself as I replied "Always a pleasure Katie, always a pleasure. I'm staying at Naomi's tonight so I will see you at some point. X"

She replied quickly again "Ok have fun, see you later. X"

I put my phone on the side and turned my attention back to Naomi quickly shifting my body so I was straddling her, I looked down at her and smiled cheekily "How about we give Gina something to tease us about in the morning as it's our last night here."

She smirked "Well you won't hear me complaining."

I lowered my lips to her feeling extremely thankful that we usually slept naked as I pressed my body to hers; I kissed her hungrily, the desire for her rising within me as she pushed her tongue into my mouth the passion completely taking over. I was breathless but didn't want to part from my gorgeous girlfriend. She moaned into my mouth as I slipped my thigh between her legs, I moaned as she pushed herself against me rubbing me with her thigh. I was so wet and I knew she could feel that. I ran my hand over her body stopping briefly to massage her breasts making her moan loudly until I continued down reaching between us and between her folds of skin, she moaned into my mouth once again as I began to stroke her. She was as wet as I was and it only spurred me on. She moaned "Oh fuck Em."

I broke away from her lips and took a second to gaze down into her eyes loving the dark blue colour they had turned, I pressed my breasts harder against hers as Naomi gripped my shoulders my fingers increasing their pace as I continued to slowly stroke her, her moans grew louder as I increased my pace. I couldn't take much more I needed to hear my girl screaming my name. She dug her nails into the skin on my shoulder as I thrust my fingers inside her, moving in and out. Naomi cried out before kissing me desperately, our tongues dancing against one another's as I pushed deeper inside her. I was so turned on by her and all I wanted to do was make her feel good. She moaned against my lips as I moved my fingers faster inside of her. I pushed my tongue into her mouth as our bodies moved together and I soon began to feel her body trembling beneath me. I moved my lips over her face whispering in her ear, telling her how sexy she was and how much I like knowing what I was doing to her.

Naomi's breathing quickened and I could feel her muscles clenching, she moaned "Oh fuck."

I pressed my lips to hers again sucking and biting on her bottom lips as she dug her nails deeper into my skin, her body began to shake uncontrollably until she screamed out, her body arching towards mine as she cried out my name over and over.

My own heart was beating so fast as I helped her down from her high, as her body relaxed I held her close to me. She kissed me softly before rolling us over allowing her to press her body into mine "I love you Em."

I whispered back "I love you Naoms."

She kissed me parting my lips as she slipped her tongue into my mouth making me moan. She slowly ran her fingers over my body teasing me with her soft touches; she brushed her fingers over my breasts causing me to gasp as my nipples hardened at her insistent touch. I groaned "Oh fuck."

She broke our kiss and gazed into my eyes before slowly sliding down my body leaving a trail of soft kisses over my stomach. She slowly parted my legs before dipping her head down and kisses me between the folds of skin, I moaned loudly; how the fuck did she always make me feel this good. She moved her tongue inside of me and started sucking, waves and waves of pleasure shot through me and I completely surrendered to her tongue. She sucked and licked me, her tongue pushing hard inside of me. I knew it wouldn't be long as she continued to work her magic. I cried out as she curled her tongue inside of me, I gripped the bed sheet as my body convulsed beneath Naoms. She continued to thrust her tongue inside as I cried her name over and over my orgasm washing over my whole body. I closed my eyes as Naomi began a trail back up my trembling body; she placed tiny kisses over my face as I finally began to relax. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and pulled her lips to mine before breaking apart gasping for air "You are fucking amazing."

She smiled "That was one fucking amazing way to say goodbye to my bed."

I kissed her softly "I can't wait to wake up with you every morning and go to bed with you every night."

She smiled "Exactly what I was thinking. I love you Emily Fitch."

I stroked her cheek "And I love you Naomi Campbell."


	24. Chapter 24

**So here is the next chapter of this and we are moving along with the story now. It is only a short one this time. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

One Month Later

Naomi

I was sitting at my desk trying to concentrate on my work but finding it very difficult as thoughts of Emily keep drifting through my mind, I know this is usual but today was different, today she had woken me up and basically fucked my brains out this morning…

* * *

_I could feel the soft kisses being placed over my body as I stirred from my sleep. As soon as Emily knew I was awake she shifted her body so she was straddling me before pressing her lips hard to mine. I couldn't help but moan against her lips as she set my whole body on fire. When she pulled back she smiled "Morning sexy."_

_I returned her smile "Morning."_

_This time she smirked and I knew I was going to completely surrender to everything she was about to do to me._

_She pressed her lips to mine and I immediately let myself get lost in it reaching up automatically to thread my fingers through her soft hair pulling her closer as her tongue begged for entry, entry that I quickly granted. I moaned "Mmmmm." My eyes closed for a second but shot open once again when Emily pulled away, she looked so fucking sexy as I gazed into her eyes. Emily smirked before lowering her head and sucking on my neck biting and sucking her way over my body my hips bucking forward slightly wanting to be as close to her as possible. She circled my nipples with her fingers knowingly teasing me my nipples instantly going hard. A moment later her mouth enveloped my nipple sending shivers down my spine, I arched my body pushing ever closer to Emily wanting and needing her touch so much, I moaned "Fuck Ems."_

_Emily dropped my nipple and laughed sexily "You like that, don't you?"_

_She bit my nipple softly making me moan louder "I fucking like everything you do to me."_

_She continued to torture me for a minute licking and sucking my nipples making me squirm beneath her, I could feel the puddle forming between my legs as she made me so wet. She began to kiss her way down my body, kissing under my breast down to my stomach before she paused to glance up at me with a wicked grin on her face as her fingers followed her lips, my god she made me feel so fucking good. I met Emily's gaze and I could tell she knew just how much I needed her. _

_She continued to move down my body slowly parting my legs as she dipped her head down kissing me between the folds of my skin. Her fingers were tracing soft circles over the soft skin on my thighs as she continued to tease me, I couldn't take much more "Oh fuck, just fuck me Ems."_

_She glanced up at me and smirked before dipping her head down once again and thrust her tongue inside of me. I gasped "Oh fuck" as she pushed hard and deep inside of me flicking against my inner walls. I twisted my fingers up in her hair tugging slightly as Emily continued to work her magic. After a few seconds she added one finger followed by another inside pushing me even closer to the edge "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck."_

_She was driving me crazy as she continued to thrust her fingers inside of me as her tongue stroked my clit. I knew I was so close now as I thrust my body towards hers wanting to feel as close to her as I fucking could. I tugged harder on her hair as she curled her fingers inside of me tipping me over the edge my orgasm ripping through my body. Emily continued to slowly move her fingers inside me as I came down from my high. I tugged her hair indicating where I wanted her now and she moved her way back up my body with a trail of kisses until she pressed her lips to my neck once more. She pulled away and looked down at me smiling; I stroked her cheek still a little breathless "You are amazing." _

_She smiled and was about to say something until I crashed our lips together and flipped our bodies so I was lying on top of her "You're turn."_

_I pressed my lips to hers, my tongue quickly finding its way into her mouth as our tongues battled. Emily moaned at the lack of contact but soon groaned with pleasure as I continued my assault on her neck slowly making my way down her body until I reached her breasts. I bit her nipple between my teeth and sucked making her shout out loudly as her hips bucked towards me. She dug her nails into the skin on my shoulders as she continued to move her body against mine. After a few more minutes I felt her gently pushing me down "Fuck Naomi I fucking need you now." _

_I gazed into her eyes and could see they were almost black before continuing the trail of kisses over her body moving my head between her legs, I could instantly feel how wet she was as I slipped two fingers inside of her, her breathing hitched as I pushed hard and deep inside of her, she pushed her hips against my body as I pushed harder inside of her. She gripped my shoulders only spurring me on as I pressed my tongue to her clit flicking gently as I thrust inside her. Emily screamed out as I curled my fingers inside her wave after wave rushing through her body. _

_As Emily lay on the bed her chest heaving as she closed her eyes her body slowly beginning to relax I began showering her face with tiny soft kisses my body completely covering hers. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and smiled as she wrapped her arms around my back holding me close to her. She smiled widely "That was fucking amazing."_

_I smiled down at her as I gazed into her eyes "It is definitely top of my list of ways to wake up right now, what did I do to deserve that this morning?"_

_She laughed "I woke early and was watching you sleep and all I wanted to do was wake you up and have my wicked way with you so I did."_

_It was my turn to laugh "Well I am not going to argue with that. Have I told you lately just how much I fucking love you?"_

_She brought one of her hands round to stroke my cheek "Everyday but I will never get tired of hearing it, and just for the record I love you so fucking much too."_

_I kissed her softly "As much as I hate to say this I have to shower and get ready for work."_

_She smirked "How much time have you got?"_

_I grabbed her hand and pulled her up with me "Enough time for you to join me."_

* * *

I continued to stare at the screen on my laptop trying to concentrate on the work I needed to get done but it wasn't really working so I picked up my phone and text Emily instead "Hi sexy can't stop thinking about you. Hope you're having a good day, can't wait to see you later. Love u xxx"

After a couple of minutes my phone beeped and I picked it up immediately "Hey gorgeous, can't stop thinking about you either or what we did this morning, just want to be doing it all over again. Will call you at lunchtime as just going into a session with a young lad and just want to hear your voice. Love u xxx"

I put my phone down on my desk and made more of an effort to concentrate on the piece I was writing and I actually got a lot of it done but now I was back to thinking about Emily, now though it was worry as it was nearly 2pm and she hasn't called, I know she can look after herself but I also know that if she said she would call me she would as she wouldn't want my worrying about her.

I was in a bit of a daze when a few minutes later my phone rang, I picked it up so quickly I didn't even look at the caller ID and was even more alarmed to hear it was Katie's voice at the other end of the line not Emily's "Katie what's up, where's Emily she was meant to call me a few hours ago I am really worried now."

I heard Katie take a deep breath at the other end of the phone "Something has happened to her at work, they called me but haven't given me any details, they just told me to get down there as soon as possible, I'm on my way but I wanted to check you had been told."

I felt the tears forming in my eyes "No I haven't heard anything, I'm on my way."

Katie spoke softly, I know she was trying to keep me calm "I'll see you down there and Naomi be careful I don't want anything happening to you as well, she will be ok if there is one thing I know about my sister it is that she is a fighter and can get through anything."

My heart was beating so fast "Thanks Katie I will see you soon."

I hung up the phone fast and grabbed my bag leaving my laptop and everything I just didn't care I needed to get to Emily. I rushed to my bosses office and told him I needed to go and thankfully he told me to take all the time I needed and to keep him up to date because if he hadn't I think I would have quit on the spot, Emily was the most important thing in my life and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Within half an hour I rushed into the hospital to find Katie waiting for me in the entrance, she hugged me and I could see she had been crying, I never thought I would see the day Katie Fitch hugged me but I guess today wasn't an ordinary day. As I pulled back my own tears were rolling down my cheeks "What's happened to her Katie, is she ok?"

She shook her head slightly "She's in A&E at the moment but it's not good, she's been stabbed by the dad of the young lad she was working with. I haven't really seen her and that is all I know for the moment but there was blood everywhere, it was horrible."

Just then a trolley came rushing past and I instantly noticed Emily lying there and I could see what Katie meant about blood being everywhere. I suddenly felt very sick and made no attempt to hold it down as the contents of my stomach emptied onto the floor as Emily disappeared out of sight. I felt Katie's hand on my shoulder "Are you ok?"

I shook my head "She looked terrible, where the fuck are they taking her?"

Another tear slipped from Katie's eye "Theatre, they quickly said as they rushed past, they have to stop the bleeding or…" she trailed off and I knew exactly what she was telling me, I didn't want to think about it, Emily had to make it through she just had to.

* * *

**Ok so I am going to go and hide now...**


	25. Chapter 25

**I have come out of hiding to post this next chapter and may well go back into hiding after posting this one lol. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

Naomi

Katie and I had been directed to a room to sit in whilst we waited for news of Emily, every minute seemed to drag and I couldn't sit still, I was pacing the room biting my finger nails down so there was hardly any nail. I knew Emily would go mad with me when she was back with us; she hates it when I bite my finger nails but as I always tell her I only do it when I am stressed or worried about something. Katie grabbed my hand as I walked past her once again "Will you fucking sit down."

She pulled me down onto the chair next to her "You are doing my head in pacing up and down like that."

I snapped "Well it's doing my fucking head in not knowing what is going on with my fucking girlfriend." Katie's face fell and I suddenly felt guilty "Sorry Katie I know you are worried too I shouldn't be snapping at you I am just terrified, so fucking terrified that I could lose her, she is my fucking life and I love her so so so much."

She took hold of one of my hands and looked me directly in the eye "I know you do Naomi and I also know that Emily is going to be ok, she will get through this because I know she isn't ready to leave you, your life together is only just beginning so you need to hold onto that Naomi."

I smiled ever so slightly as I knew she was only trying to calm me down "Thanks Katie."

A few minutes later the door burst open and both Katie and I jumped as we turned to see who it was, a sharp Scottish voice filled the room "So it didn't take you long to make a move on my other daughter then."

I was about to jump up I could really do without this now as Jenna Fitch banged the door shut but Katie pushed me back as she stood up herself "If you really believe that you are more fucking deluded than I thought now what the fuck are you doing here?"

She rounded on Katie "I have more right to be here than she does I am Emily's mother, she is just her latest phase now what happened?"

I could see the anger in Katie's eyes "You don't have any right to be here, Emily told you weeks ago that she didn't want anything more to do with you, Naomi is her life, Naomi is the person that Emily will want here so I think you should just fuck right off, who even told you about this?"

Jenna spat back "I saw the text you sent your brother, you didn't even have the decency to tell your mother about this."

Katie shook her head "I didn't fucking tell you because I know Emily won't fucking want you here so I want you to fucking leave."

I could see Jenna wasn't going to go anywhere so I stood up next to Katie and made sure I was right up in her face "I want you to fucking get out of here, I love Emily with all my heart which is more than I can say for you, you can't even fucking see her for who she is let alone love her for who she is. Your daughter is one of the most amazing people I have ever met, she has seriously fucking changed my life for the better and I am telling you now I am planning on being with her for the rest of my life, so I am going to tell you this once more and you are going to listen, get the fuck out of here and I don't want to see you back here again."

After a standoff for about a minute Jenna turned on her heels and walked out the door slamming it behind her. I collapsed back onto the chair I had stood from as Katie sat next to me my heart beating so fast. Katie smiled "Nobody has ever stood up to her like that before."

I smiled slightly "I did it for Emily, she wouldn't want her here I have seen how hurt she has been by her in the past and she has told me she doesn't want anything more to do with her."

Katie hugged me and surprised me again for the second time in the day and softly said "Thank you for loving my sister Naomi."

I smiled "It's my pleasure and I will tell you now it is not hard to love her."

Katie smiled "She really has got an amazing heart."

I nodded and was about to say something when the door opened again, we both looked up expecting it to be Jenna again but both stood as the doctor walked in "Is one of you Katie Fitch?"

Katie nodded "Yeah me."

He looked in her direction "Can we have a word for a minute."

Katie looked at me and I could tell she was as confused as I was "Yeah but whatever you have to say can be said to Naomi too, she is Emily's girlfriend."

He looked to me and then nodded "Ok, would you like to take a seat a minute."

I shook my head "Can you please just tell us how Emily is."

He nodded again "Ok, Emily has just come out of theatre, she lost a lot of blood but we have managed to repair the damage, she is still in a critical condition and remains unconscious but we are hopeful of a full recovery when she does wake up but that is obviously going to depend on how long she remains unconscious."

I nodded "Ok, can we see her?"

He looked to Katie again "I can let you see her as you are her next of kin and her family but that is all for the moment."

Katie shook her head "It is Naomi Emily will want by her side and anyway Naomi is her next of kin."

The Doctor shook his head "According to our records her next of kin is Katie Fitch and we have to go on that."

I could see Katie was getting annoyed as I fell back onto the chair behind me, I wanted to fight but it was as if my body had completely given up on me, I couldn't even find the words to argue and that just wasn't me "I am telling you now that Naomi is her next of kin, Emily told me she had changed the paperwork a good couple of weeks ago as she wanted Naomi to be the first to know if anything happened to her but that hasn't been changed on your system has it so you will go off and find Emma, Emily's boss and see what she did with the paperwork Emily gave her and get it all changed whilst Naomi and I go and visit my sister and her girlfriend, this is your screw up not Naomi's and certainly not Emily's."

I could see the Doctor was a little surprised by Katie's outburst but he agreed to let me in to see Emily with Katie. He had said to be prepared for the tubes as they wouldn't be able to come out until Emily wakes up but I really didn't care about that I just wanted to see my girl and hold her hand. The tears started falling from my eyes as soon as I entered the room, there were tubes everywhere but Emily looked peaceful. I rushed over to her and took her hand in mine "Oh Emily." I didn't know if she could hear me or not but I continued anyway "You have to wake up gorgeous, you have to come back to me, we have a life to live together and so many plans to make together. I love you so fucking much."

Katie rested her hand on my shoulder "She's strong Naomi; she will pull through this however scary all of this looks."

I looked round at her and smiled slightly "Yeah." I paused "Katie, I just want to thank you for putting up with me today I know I have been a cow."

She laughed a little "Now I wouldn't normally let you get away with it but in this instance I will let you off I know it's only because you are worried about Emily."

I turned back to Emily and kissed her cheek as Katie pushed a chair up behind me so I could sit down. I lowered myself slowly and rested my head on Emily's chest just wanting to feel as close to her as I could. Katie went and sat round the other side of her and we sat in silence only the sound of the machines in the background. I must have drifted off slightly as I jumped when the door to Emily's room opened. Emma smiled slightly "Hi Katie, Naomi."

Katie looked directly at her "Have you sorted the whole mess out I can't believe Emily's wishes haven't been respected you of all people know how she feels about Naomi."

She stepped further into the room "All I can do is apologise about that, Emily gave the papers weeks ago and I passed them on to the relevant people and it seems they neglected to update the computer systems." She looked to me "I can assure you now Naomi that everyone involved with Emily's care knows that you are her next of kin. You will be kept up to date with everything."

I smiled slightly "Thank you."

Emma smiled "I know how much you mean to one another. I will leave you with her now; the doctors are going to keep me up to date with her progress."

She was about to leave when I suddenly thought about Cook and Effy "Emma can you let Effy and Cook know what has happened I just don't have the strength."

She smiled once more "Effy knows, she is covering Emily's patients today and coming up as soon as she has finished, but I will make sure I let Cook know if he doesn't already."

I smiled "Thanks Emma."

She turned to leave "Look after her Naomi."

I nodded "I will do."

An hour or so later Cook came bursting through the door followed by Effy "How is she Blondie?"

I lifted my head and the tears started falling all over again, I couldn't seem to stop them "They are hoping for a full recovery and are confident of it but it depends how long it takes for her to wake up." He wrapped his arms around me "I just want her to wake up Cook."

He kissed the top of my head "I know and she will do." He looked over to Katie who I could see was trying to be strong but wasn't doing a very good job of it, Cook hugged me once more "I will just be with Katie for a bit."

I nodded "Ok."

I rested my head back on Emily's chest as Effy pulled up a chair next to me "She will come round Naomi I know she will."

I smiled weakly but didn't move me head from Emily. I drifted off again only to wake a while later to find Cook and Effy had gone. Katie looked across at me "They have gone to give us some space with her." She stood up "I am going to go home and get Emily some stuff, would you like me to get some for you I know you won't want to leave her."

I nodded "I am staying with her until she is coming home; I am not leaving her side."

She smiled "I had a feeling you would say that. I will be back later."

As Katie left I turned back to Emily and sat talking to her for a while, I was aware of the constant traffic in the corridor but wasn't really paying any attention to it, nurses kept coming in to check on how Emily was doing and administering medication via her cannula so I thought nothing of it when someone else came in. I only looked around when whoever it was this time loitered in the corner, I turned around "Can I help you?"

He didn't say anything so I spoke again "Do you know Emily?"

He walked a little closer and it was then I saw the knife in his hand, I stood and moved so I was protecting Emily "Get out of here, you have done enough damage."

He shook his head "Obviously I haven't as she is still alive so I have come to finish the job."

I shook my head I was trying to stay strong but inside I was trembling "You are not going anywhere near my girlfriend, she didn't deserve this you fucking pyscho."

He laughed and took a step closer to me "I suggest you move out the way she deserved it earlier and she deserves it again now, she was meant to helping my son not making him worse."

I shook my head "Emily is fucking good at her job she would never do anything to hurt any of her patients."

He shook his head "She made him fall and had made his injuries even worse so no she is not good at her job."

I could feel myself getting angrier as this guy slated my girl "Emily would never do that, she loves her job, she loves her patients and she always does her best, she goes the extra mile for her patients so they can progress to the best of their ability."

He laughed again "She seems to have brainwashed you as well then."

I shook my head "I am not brainwashed I am telling the fucking truth and I know Emily is good at her job because I have had first-hand experience. I was a complete bitch to her during my physio sessions but she always stuck by me, all she ever wanted to do was help me and that is what she did. I will tell you now that if it wasn't for Emily I probably wouldn't be here anymore. She never gave up on me and now I am going to spend the rest of my life with her."

He stepped closer to me but I wasn't worried, I had seen Katie arrive back with Cook. He opened the door quietly and walked up behind the guy as he took another step closer to me "Say goodbye to your little girlfriend."

Cook grabbed him from behind "I don't think so mate, I don't fucking think so." He twisted his wrist until the pain made him drop the knife in his hand. I watched as it fell to the floor relieved that this was over, Cook always did have a knack of turning up just when you needed him.

Katie rushed over to me and hugged me "Are you ok?"

I nodded "I am now."

She kept hold of me as Cook handed the guy over to security, as they led him out of the room Cook growled "I don't want to fucking see you anywhere near any of us ever again, you can go and rot somewhere for all I fucking care. Red is one of my best friends and nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it, nobody."

I smiled as the door closed "Thanks Cook."

He smiled "Anytime Blondie just call me your personal bodyguard."

I smacked him playfully before turning me attention back to Emily, I kissed her cheek softly "I will never let anything happen to you again beautiful, never." I settled myself back on the chair with Emily's hand in mine wanting to be as close to her as possible and silently praying that she wakes up and wakes up soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you again for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter of this, I'm not so sure about this one but maybe that is just me. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

2 Days Later 

Naomi 

It was first thing in the morning and I was sat with my head buried in Emily's chest, it is two days since she was stabbed and she still hadn't woken up, I know people would probably think I am silly but I kept talking to her, I have no idea if she could hear me but I would rather keep talking in case she could, I wanted her to know I was with her and that I wasn't going to leave her.

I looked up when the door opened and I heard the brisk Scottish voice I hated "Get away from my daughter you bitch."

I stood up but remained by Emily's side ignoring her comment "Get the fuck out of this room now; you know you are not welcome and you know Emily won't want you hear."

She glared at me "She is my daughter, she is nothing to you."

I could feel my anger bubbling to the surface "She is the fucking love of my life now get the fuck out."

Katie came into the room and grabbed Jenna's arm pulling her back towards the door "You have heard it from Naomi and now you will hear it from me get the fuck out of here and don't come back. I will be making sure security know not to let you anywhere near from now on."

Jenna went to speak again but Katie slammed the door in her face and turned to me "You ok?"

I nodded as I sat back down "Yeah, thanks for that."

She smiled and held up the bag in her hand "I brought you some more clothes and I also brought you something to eat."

I looked up and smiled slightly "Thanks I will change in a bit but I'm not hungry."

Katie looked concerned "You need to eat Naomi, you haven't eaten since this happened, you need your strength."

I snapped "I'm not hungry." Katie looked a little upset and I immediately felt guilty "I'm sorry Katie I shouldn't have snapped, none of this is your fault."

She smiled slightly "It's ok I know you are worried, we all are but I am also worried about you, you need to look after yourself as well and if you're not bothered about yourself do it for Emily, you know she would be saying the same as me."

I smiled weakly at her "You can be nice sometimes can't you?"

She laughed "Occasionally but as I have to tell Emily at times don't be telling everyone I have a reputation to uphold."

I laughed a little "My lips are zipped."

She walked over and gave me the bag "Try and eat it later, even if it is just a little bit."

I took the bag from her "I'll try, I promise."

She went to sit round the other side of Emily and we sat quietly for about half an hour when suddenly Emily's machines started beeping. I was terrified my heart was beating so fast as the doctors and nurses came bursting in. Katie pulled me away from Emily and I completely broke down "She can't leave me Katie, she just can't leave me."

My tears were streaming down my cheeks as everyone worked on my girl, Katie kept a tight hold on me trying to calm me down a little and as grateful as I was to her I knew I wouldn't be calm until I knew my Emily was going to be ok.

* * *

Emily 

_Everything was so bright but nothing looked familiar, I had no idea where I was as I put one foot in front of another walking into the distance, walking towards where the light was I was hoping that was where I would find Naomi as she wasn't anywhere to be seen around here and she was the only person I wanted to see right now, I could hear her voice so why couldn't I see her. I called out her name "Naomi." _

_She didn't reply and I was beginning to worry about where everyone was now and really beginning to wonder where the hell I actually was. I continued to walk towards the light when a young lady stepped out from somewhere, I jumped as I hadn't seen her and couldn't see where she could have come from anyway, she spoke softly "You look a little lost."_

_I nodded "I am looking for Naomi, have you seen anyone, she has blonde hair down to about her shoulders and the most gorgeous blue eyes you have ever seen." _

_She shook her head "She's not here Emily."_

_I was a little taken aback "Do I know you?"_

_She shook her head again "No we never met but I know Naomi."_

_I looked around before turning back to her "Where am I? Who are you? What the fuck is going on here?"_

_She held out her hand to me and shook my hand "It is hard to describe where you are, it is kind of an in-between place and you have a choice to make now. I am Tamara by the way."_

_I was shocked "Hang on did you just say Tamara, Tamara as in Naomi's dead best friend." She nodded slowly before I asked my next question "What choice do I have to make?" _

_She smiled slightly "You have to decide whether to live or die Emily, I know that might sound harsh, like I said you at a kind of crossroads right now, your body is lying in a hospital bed hooked up to machines with Naomi by your side holding your hand after being stabbed. I am hoping to stop you walking into the light Emily, you can't die you have your whole life ahead of you, a life with Naomi. There is something I want you to know Emily I have seen Naomi love before, well kind of love but I have never seen her love someone the way she loves you."_

_I smiled as I thought of Naomi "I love her too, I love her so fucking much it hurts to be without her. I just want to see her, to hold her and kiss her." _

_She smiled "Well I think you have made your decision."_

_I smiled again "Well if my decision is to be with Naomi or be without it will absolutely be to be with her, I can't bear to be without her."_

_Tamara's smile grew "That is what I wanted to hear." She paused "Emily before you go back to her I want to thank you."_

_I frowned a little "What for?"_

_She smiled "For helping Naomi, I love her pieces, she was my best friend but I know how difficult she can be but you stuck with her and you put her life back together and I can honestly say she is happy, probably happier than I have ever seen her."_

_I smiled "I promise you I will look after her, she is the love of my life and I plan on spending my life with her." I paused again "You know you are just as beautiful as Naomi described, she misses you, you know."_

_She looked a little sad "I miss her too but knowing she is happy and knowing she has someone to love her and make her happy makes everything a bit better. Now go back to her and give her, her belief back, let her know that you are still with her."_

_I hugged Tamara "What will you do now?"_

_She pulled back "I will follow my light now, I will move on to the life that is now meant for me but I will always be there with Naomi and you now."_

_I hugged her once more before turning round and walking back the other way "It was nice to finally meet you Tamara."_

_She smiled "And you Emily."_

_I continued walking until I could no longer see her, I wasn't entirely sure where I was going but I knew Tamara would be guiding me in the right direction, the way back to my Naomi."_

* * *

Naomi

It was touch and go there for a while but finally they got Emily's heart going again, I can honestly say I have never been so scared in my life as I was in that moment not even when I was told about my own injuries before I had met Emily. I was sat beside her bed again with my head in her chest wanting to be as close to her as possible all over again. Katie had gone to get some air and to update Cook and Effy on what was going on and I think she wanted to give me some space to be alone with Emily. I lifted my head a little and kissed her cheek "Emily please wake up, please just wake up I am begging you. I can't live without you I just can't, you are my life, you make me complete."

Tears started rolling again as Emily remained still, I lowered my head to her chest again and closed my eyes hoping that if I closed them she might be awake when I opened them again, I tried this a few times but nothing changed so I resigned myself to just sitting with her. I looked round when the door opened and smiled weakly when I saw my mum "How is she doing today love?"

Another tear fell from my eye "I don't really know mum, she crashed earlier and it took a few minutes to get her heart going again, I was so scared, I honestly thought I was going to lose her."

More tears began falling as mum enveloped me in her arms "Just give her time love, she will come back to you, she loves you too much to leave you."

I took a deep breath "That's what everybody keeps telling me so why won't she wake up."

Mum kissed the top of my head "She will."

She went to sit round the other side of Emily as I rested my head on her chest again. I could hear the clock ticking in the background as I closed my eyes again.

* * *

I opened my eyes a couple of hours later and could have sworn I heard a voice but as I lifted my head I saw the room was empty, Mum must have gone and Katie must have been elsewhere still. I looked at Emily and could see that her eyes were still closed so I rested my head again, I lay thinking for a couple of minutes when I heard a soft whisper again, I lifted my head so quickly as I held my breath, my heart was beating so quickly and I didn't quite dare turn around until I heard her voice, as croaky as it was I knew it was her "Naomi."

My head shot round and I have never been so pleased to see the chocolate brown colour of her eyes as I was then. I flung my arms around her "Oh my god Emily, you're awake, you're fucking awake."

She smiled slightly "Water."

I rushed over to the table in the corner of the room and grabbed the jug of water and poured a small amount out into the cup and put the straw in before taking it over to Em. I held the cup up to her mouth and she took a couple of small sips before smiling "Thank you."

I smiled "Anything for you. I am just so glad you are awake."

She took hold of my hand "I'm sorry."

I stroked the back of her hand "You have nothing to be sorry about none of this is your fault."

She squeezed my hand "How long have I been out?"

I leant over and kissed her softly "A couple of days." I moved back a little "I better go and tell the doctor you're awake and I think there are a few other people that will want to know."

She kissed the back of my hand "Ok but come back quickly."

I smiled before kissing her softly once more "I will be very quick, I haven't left you since this happened and I am not planning on leaving you until you are discharged."

She laughed but grimaced at the same time as I walked towards the door "I love you."

I spun around and smiled "I love you too. I'll be right back."


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is the next chapter of this, sorry it has been a few days work has been crazy and I seem to have been on so many late shifts this week. **

**Thank you again for the reviews you left and for adding this to your alerts and favourites :D**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

Emily 

The doctor had been in to talk me through what had happened and the surgery I had, had, he checked me over and has taken blood to check everything out but as far as he can say for now I am going to make a full recovery. Naomi had been sat beside me holding my hand the whole time. Once the doctor had left I turned to look at her, she smiled "You ok?"

I shook my head "No this bed is a rather cold."

She laughed "Oh it is is it."

I smirked "Yeah so get your backside under these covers with me."

She didn't need to be asked twice as I lifted the covers and she climbed in next to me being as careful as she could not to hurt me in any way. She snuggled close to me as I wrapped my arms around her, she murmured into my chest "I've fucking missed this, missed being so close to you, missed breathing in your scent and just generally fucking missed you in every way."

I kissed the top of her head "I'm sorry Naoms, I'm really sorry I put you through this."

She lifted her head and stoked my cheek "You have got to stop apologising none of this is your fault it is that stupid guy's fault that stabbed you in the first place. He is the one that should be sorry."

I kissed her cheek "He was just worried about his son, how is Luke?"

She shook her head "He might have been worried about his son but he didn't need to stab you. I don't know, I've been with you and I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon. I was so scared when Katie called me to say something had happened to you. I seriously thought I was going to lose you and I couldn't even begin to imagine what my life would be like without you; I don't think I would even want to live if you weren't around."

A tear rolled down my cheek "I would have been the same if it had been you lying here. I don't ever want a life without you in it."

She wiped the tear from my cheek "Well that's that sorted then, neither of us are going anywhere."

I laughed "That is that definitely sorted."

She rested her head on my chest again and I kissed the top of her head "Naoms I want you do something for me."

She nodded "Anything."

I smiled slightly knowing she probably wasn't going to like this "Will you go and see Luke and see how he is for me."

She lifted her head quickly "No Em, I'm not leaving you, I can't leave you, you've only just woken up."

I smiled and captured her lips softly "You don't have to go now I want you here for a bit longer first but soon Naoms, I need to know how he is doing."

She smiled slightly "Ok, you know I'll do anything for you."

I laughed "It must be my charm."

She laughed "Yeah and maybe because I love you so much."

I kissed her softly again "Love you too."

* * *

She snuggled close to me again and we lay just holding one another until Katie came bursting in "Fuck it's good to see you awake."

I laughed "You took you're time I've been awake a while."

She looked between Naomi and I "I thought I would give you two some space, she has been an absolute nightmare."

Naomi laughed "And now we have the real Katie back."

I couldn't help but laugh but soon stopped as pain rushed through me, I winced and Naomi noticed instantly "You ok?"

I nodded "Yeah just a bit of pain, I'll be ok."

Katie looked as concerned as Naomi did "I'll go speak to the doctor."

I shook my head "I'm fine honestly."

Katie shook her head "No Emily you are in pain and I'm not having it."

* * *

Half an hour later I was in considerable less pain but feeling incredibly sleepy "Naoms, you know what I asked you earlier, why don't you go now."

She shook her head "I don't want to leave you Ems."

I smiled slightly "It's ok I have Katie here with me and I am just going to sleep for a bit."

She smiled slightly before kissing me softly "Ok I won't be long, I'll miss you."

I returned her kiss "I'll miss you too."

* * *

Naomi

I quickly made my way to the children's ward not wanting to be away from Emily for long but she wanted me to do this and I didn't want to let her down. I suddenly felt nervous though as I walked down the corridor to the nurses' station, I couldn't help but wonder whether any family would be sitting with him, any family that might also be blaming Emily for what had happened. A nurse looked up as I paused at the desk "Can I help you love?"

I nodded "Yeah I'm looking for Luke Smith."

She smiled "Are you a relative?"

I shook my head "No." I paused unsure what to say "I have come on behalf of Emily Fitch, Luke's physio, she has asked me to come and see him."

The nurse smiled slightly "How is Emily doing, we heard what happened. Luke has been asking about her since he got back on the ward."

It was my turn to smile slightly "She is awake and they are expecting a full recovery."

The nurse smiled "That is brilliant news; Emily is well loved around here by staff and patients. Now you will find Luke in the first bay on your right just down the corridor, go and put his mind at ease, he really loves Emily."

I smiled "He's not the only one."

The nurse laughed "You must be Naomi, we've heard a lot about you."

I laughed "All good I hope."

She nodded "Oh yes, Emily has seriously fallen for you."

I smiled "I've seriously fallen for her too."

I chatted with her for a while before making my way to Luke's cubicle; he was sitting up in bed playing on his Nintendo DS, I couldn't help but notice he could only be about 10 years old. I cleared my throat "Luke?"

He lifted his head and instantly smiled "You're Naomi!"

I was a little confused "Yeah."

He must have spotted my confusion "Emily is always talking about you, she loves you so much."

I felt my heart rate increase as happiness flooded my body "I love her too."

His smile grew "Good." He paused "Naomi is she ok?"

I nodded "She woke up this morning and will be ok."

I could see the sadness in his eyes as he smiled slightly "I'm sorry for what dad did, it was all my fault I fell, Emily told me not to push myself too hard but I ignored her and fell. Dad came in shouting at her and I saw the knife in his hand, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me." A tear fell from his eye; I took hold of his hand as he started talking again "There was blood coming from Emily's tummy but she still came to help me until she fell on the floor. I was so scared. Dad was still screaming and shouting and then he ran when the nurses came in to help."

I squeezed his hand "What happened to Emily is not your fault, Emily won't want you blaming yourself, in fact she sent me down here to see if you are ok."

He smiled "Emily is so nice. Will you tell her I'm ok, the nurse said I haven't hurt myself anymore."

I smiled "She is and I will make sure that is the first thing I tell her."

He smiled again "Naomi how did you meet Emily?"

I laughed but he was so sweet I didn't mind answering his questions "She used to be my physiotherapist as well."

He continued to smile "I like physio with Emily, she makes it really fun."

I nodded "She does, I used to be a bit horrible to her at first but she never gave up on me, she was always really patient with me."

He laughed "She always makes me laugh."

I smiled "She always makes me laugh too."

His smile grew "Did she give you lollies at the end of your session?"

I put my bottom lip out pretending to be sad "No."

He laughed "Uh oh Emily's going to be in trouble."

I nodded "Big big trouble."

He laughed again and I joined in. I stayed chatting with him for a few more minutes but I could see he was getting tired "I am going to go see Emily again now Luke."

He nodded "Ok." He paused as I stood up "Naomi will you come and see me again?"

I smiled "Of course I will if you want me to."

He nodded again "I do and Naomi don't be too cross with Emily."

I smiled "I promise I won't."

He smiled "See you soon Naomi."

I waved at him as I walked away I couldn't help but think about what a cute kid he was, I could see why Emily liked him. I walked quietly back into Emily's room in case she was asleep, Katie looked up at me and smiled before whispering "She's been asleep since you left."

I smiled and sat on the chair next to the bed just watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful. Katie stood up and walked round to me "I'm just going to go for a walk and see Cook and get some fresh air."

I nodded and whispered "Ok."

A few minutes after Katie left Emily's eyes flicked open "Naomi."

I stood up so she could see me "I'm here gorgeous, I'm here."

She smiled "How's Luke."

I smiled "He is ok, he hasn't got any further injuries, he is a cute kid and he loves you, he has been really worried about you but he did also land you in some trouble."

She looked confused as I smirked "I would like to know where my lollies were at the end of my sessions."

She patted the bed next to her "Come here."

I pretended to pout but climbed up on the bed next to her; she wrapped her arms around me and captured my lips with her softly before pulling back and looking into my eyes "Does that make it better?"

I smiled slightly "Hmmm a little."

She captured my lips again a little harder this time "How about now?"

I decided to milk this for a minute "I think I need a few more and then I might just be able to forgive you."

She smirked but her lips soon found mine again. We shared a few more kisses until Emily winced slightly in pain, I couldn't hide my concern "Are you ok Em? I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled slightly "You're not, it's just when I move it's to be expected after surgery."

I kissed her softly "You promise to tell me if it gets too much."

She returned my soft kiss before resting her head on my chest, I ran my fingers through her hair as I listened to her soft breathing "You didn't tell me you worked with some cute patients."

I could feel her smiling "Well one of those cute patients is now my girlfriend."

It was my turn to smile now "Oh she is, is she?"

She nodded against my chest "She is and I love her very much."

I kissed the top of her head "That's good because I love you very much too. Anyway I was talking about Luke."

She laughed "I know you were, I just thought I would tease you for a while."

I laughed along with her "Naoms, was he really ok?"

I nodded "Yeah he was great, I didn't have to tell him who I was for some reason he already knew. He was blaming himself for what happened to you but I made sure he knew it wasn't his fault, he even told me how you tried to help him until you collapsed."

I felt a tear land on my top "Please don't be mad at me Naoms, I had to help him I couldn't just leave him."

I kissed the top of her head "I'm not mad at you Ems I would have done the same I am so proud of you."

She lifted her head to look at me "You don't mind me talking about you do you, it's just you are always on my mind and I love you so much."

I kissed her softly "No I don't mind and I love you so much too."

She yawned as she rested her head on my chest again. I ran my fingers through her hair again "Why don't you get some more sleep?"

She shook her head "I want to spend some more time with you."

I smiled "I will still be hear when you wake up, you need to look after yourself."

She kissed my chest softly and soon after her breathing became shallower and I knew she had fallen asleep. I lay quietly with her just holding her in my arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**I thought I had better update this, all I can say is it has been a busy week at work and I've not been at home much. Thanks again for the reviews, I always love reading them and thanks to everyone that has added this to your alerts and favourites. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

Two Days Later

Naomi

Emily had been pretty sleepy the past couple of days, the doctors said it was due to the high dose of pain killers she was on and that it was nothing to worry about. All her blood tests had come back normal and everything was looking good. I have been a little concerned though as when Emily has been awake she has been a little distracted, almost as if something has been bothering her. I had decided not to press her about it as I had put it down to the pain but now I was not so sure. She was lying in my arms again asleep but stirred a little, I kissed the top of her head as she opened her eyes "Sorry Naoms, I keep falling asleep on you."

I kissed her head softly again "I've told you not to worry about it."

I felt her smile "You're the best."

I laughed "I know." I paused a second "Em can I ask you something?"

She lifted her head to look at me "Yeah, what is it?

I smiled slightly "It's just you seem a bit distracted, as if something is bothering you."

Her face fell slightly but I knew she was hoping I hadn't noticed "I'm fine Naoms, it's probably just the pain."

I decided I wasn't going to give up I needed to know that she was ok ""Em I saw your facial expression change, please just tell me what is going on I am worried about you."

She looked away from me "You will just think I am stupid."

I shook my head "I won't think you are stupid at all Em, please just tell me what it is."

She nodded slowly "Ok but please don't be mad with me."

I smiled slightly "I don't think I could ever be mad with you."

She took a deep breath "When I was unconscious and wherever the hell I was, I have no idea where it was all I know is that everything was all white and there was a bright light, anyway when I was there I met Tamara, it was as if she was waiting there for me. She knew who I was and everything." She paused "She was there to stop me leaving, well I guess there to stop me dying, she told me I had a choice to make and that was between being with you or leaving you for good and of course I knew there was no decision to make I needed to be with you. She's happy for you Naomi all she wants is for you to be happy and she knows that you are."

A tear slipped down my cheek as Emily finally told me what was bothering her, she tensed a little when I didn't say anything to her "Naoms please don't be mad at me, I knew I shouldn't have fucking told you."

I grabbed hold of her hand "I'm not mad Emily, I'm not mad at all please don't think that. I'm happy, happy that you got to meet my best friend and happy that I know Tam is watching over us and that she is happy for me. I knew she would like you."

She wrapped her arms around me both of us crying a little as I also wrapped my arms around her just wanting us to be as close as we could. I know this might sound a little crazy but it really felt like Tamara was watching over us and I would always be thankful to her for sending Emily back to me.

* * *

A few hours later Emily was asleep on my chest again, there was a light tap on the door and the nurse I had spoken to a couple of days on the other ward popped her head round "Is it ok to come in, I have a little someone that wants to see Emily."

I nodded "She's asleep but bring him in."

She wheeled Luke in and I could instantly see the cute wide smile across his face "How is she Naomi?"

I smiled "She's very tired, she's asleep at the moment."

Emily shifted slightly and I heard her mumble softly "Who's asleep."

Luke beamed "Emily, Emily it's me. I wanted to see you."

She lifted her head and smiled "And how is my favourite patient this afternoon."

He continued to smile "I am ok. I miss you Emily."

She smiled again but I could tell she was in pain "I miss you too."

He put his hand up to Emily's bed and she reached to take him "Emily when are you coming back to work?"

Her face dropped a little "I don't know mister but I don't think it will be for a while. I still have a lot of pain and I need that to go first."

He looked sad "Ok."

I could see Emily was upset but she held it together "How about I ask Effy to work with you until I am better, you remember Effy don't you?"

He didn't seem very happy but nodded "But Emily Effy is grumpy."

Emily laughed "She can be but what if I promise you I will tell Effy she can't be grumpy with you, she can be fun as well."

He smiled a little "Ok but you have to promise."

Emily smiled and linked her little finger with his "Pinky promise."

He laughed "Pinky promise."

The nurse with him smiled "Come on Luke let's take you to see the nurses outside I just want to talk to Emily a minute."

He smiled "Bye Emily, Bye Naomi."

I smiled "Bye Luke."

Emily waved "Bye Luke, see you soon."

* * *

A few minutes later the nurse came back in, Emily tried to sit up a little but didn't get very far until the pain shot through her "Claire is everything ok?"

She smiled "Yeah he is doing well, he just wanted to see you, he hasn't really got anyone else anymore, it was just him and his dad and well you know what happened with that."

Emily's face fell "What's going to happen to him?"

Claire shrugged "I don't know, I mean he is going to be in hospital for a while longer yet but after that I guess it will be foster care and possibly adoption."

I held Emily's hand "Does he know?"

She shook her head "I don't think he knows everything but he's not daft he will know things aren't right."

Emily smiled slightly "He is definitely a bright kid, Claire will you keep me updated, I know it's not professional but I kind of feel responsible."

She shook her head again "You are in no way responsible Emily but yeah I will keep you updated, he really looks up to you and technically he is still your patient but that is on one condition."

Emily nodded "Ok, go on."

She smiled "You don't worry too much; you have to look after yourself and get yourself better."

Emily smiled "Ok you have yourself a deal, anyway there is no way Naomi will let me do anything else."

I laughed "Too right."

Claire laughed "I will leave you two alone now."

Emily smiled "Come and see me again soon, it's doing my head in being stuck in here."

I playfully slapped her arm "You have me here."

She smiled again "That is the only thing keeping me sane right now."

I kissed her softly "That's what I like to hear."

Claire rolled her eyes "I see what Effy means about you two being sickly cute together."

Emily laughed "Only because I love her so much."

I smiled "And because I love her so much."

* * *

The Following Day

Emily had slept most of the time after her visitors yesterday, Katie, Cook and Effy all popped up to see her but didn't disturb her. I enjoyed being snuggled up close to her even if it was still in a single bed in a hospital room, I couldn't wait to get Emily home so she could sleep in her own bed and so I knew she was comfortable and also so I could wait on her hand and foot until she was fully better.

She stirred in my arms as the sun began to brighten up the room through the window; I kissed her cheek softly "Morning beautiful."

She smiled "Morning."

I hugged her close "How are you feeling this morning?"

She smiled slightly "Same old really, I just want to be able to go home." She paused a moment "Naoms talking of home you should go and get some proper rest. I feel bad you being here all the time squashing up into this bed with me; I can see how tired you are. I don't want you making yourself ill."

I shook my head "I'm not going anywhere, I am not leaving your side I will go home when you are discharged and as for squashing up in this bed with you I am not going to complain as it just means I get to be close to you."

She kissed me softly "You are the best you know that?"

I smiled "I have been told a few times."

She laughed "Not modest with it though, I mean it though I don't want you making yourself ill."

I kissed her softly once more "I won't I promise."

I pulled her as close to me as I could and she snuggled herself into my chest, we stayed like that in silence for a few minutes until one of the nurses came in "Morning Emily, I've got your pain relief for you."

I went to move but Emily stopped me whispering "Don't move." She sat up a little and I could see it hurt but she swallowed the tablets down. The young nurse checked her notes at the bottom of her bed before turning to leave "I'll be back later."

Emily smiled "Ok." She paused "Marie I don't suppose you know when they might discharge me, I just want to go home."

Marie smiled slightly "I'm not sure Emily but I will try and find out for you."

She looked disappointed "Ok thank you."

As Marie left I hugged Emily close "They will discharge you soon."

She smiled slightly "I hope so; I know this might sound stupid as I work here but I am so sick of the place."

I laughed and kissed her cheek softly "It doesn't sound stupid, this situation is completely different to you coming to work."

She sighed "Yeah I guess, I just want our lives to be back to normal. You have a job to get back to as well I don't want this to ruin things in your life."

I cut her off with a kiss "I am not worried about my job, I have all the time off I need but even if I didn't it wouldn't make any difference as you are the most important person in my life."

She kissed me softly "I love you."

I held her in my arms "I love you too."

* * *

Emily drifted back off to sleep for a few hours, I knew she kept beating herself up about falling asleep on me all of the time but as I kept telling her she needs her rest and I would be here whether she was asleep or not. She only woke up when Effy came in "How's the patient this morning?"

I smiled "She's asleep."

I felt Emily stir in my arms "She's awake now and the patient just wants to go home."

Effy laughed "That sounds about right, have they said when you can go?"

Emily shook her head "No. Anyway come and sit down and distract us with something else other than me."

Effy pulled up a chair "Well I think you will be interested to know I have a new patient."

Emily smiled "Luke by any chance?"

Effy nodded "Yeah, just had my first session with him and all he did was talk about you."

I laughed "I'm not surprised he seems to really love Emily. He came to see her last night and it was lovely to see how he looks up to her."

Effy smiled "Well she is a fucking good physiotherapist."

Emily smiled "You are too Eff, anyway I have promised Luke that I will tell you that you are not allowed to be grumpy with him."

Effy pretended to look shocked "Me grumpy!"

I laughed "Yes you grumpy."

She spun to look at me "You are a fine one to talk; I have never had such a fucking grumpy patient."

Emily laughed "She's got a point gorgeous."

I finally joined in the laughter "Ok I admit I can be grumpy but Eff you have your moments to and you have to promise that you won't be grumpy with Luke, he is vulnerable at the moment and it took some persuasion to get him to work with you, he wanted Emily back."

She smiled "Ok I promise I won't be grumpy with him."

Emily smiled "Thanks Eff."

We all looked towards the door as it opened and Emily's doctor came in "Morning Ladies, can I have a moment with Emily?"

Emily smiled "Morning Doctor, its ok you can say whatever in front of Effy."

Effy spun and smiled in his direction "Morning Doctor."

He smiled "Morning Effy" before turning back to me "I hear you have been asking when you can go home."

Emily nodded "Yeah I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed with my gorgeous girlfriend."

He looked at her charts "You are doing well, can I have a look at your wound?"

She nodded and lifted her gown and he peeled back the dressing, I could see Emily was in pain when he pressed around the general area, she squeezed my hand a little. He fixed the dressing back in place "You're wound is healing well Emily but I can see you are still in pain but that can be expected after the trauma you have been through. I think we can look at discharging you in the next couple of days."

She smiled "That's brilliant."

He smiled "I will start putting the discharge plans together and organise any pain relief you are going to need to take home with you. I am assuming you will have someone to look after you."

She smiled "Yeah definitely."

I looked at the doctor "I will be with her 24 hours a day."

He looked to Emily who smiled "She will, I think you can be sure of that as she hasn't left my side since I've been here."

He smiled "Very well, I will go set the wheels in motion."

He turned to leave and I couldn't help but notice Effy almost burning a hole through his trousers with her eyes "Something you would like to tell us Effy?"

She just smirked "You can't blame a girl he is hot."

Emily laughed "Eff has had her sights set on him for a while, she will get him eventually."

I raised my eyebrows "If it was anyone else I would be doubtful but as it's Effy I can actually imagine it happening."

Effy laughed "Anyway guys I best get back to it; I have another session with young Luke this afternoon."

Emily smiled "Say hi to him from me."

Effy nodded "I will do and you look after yourself, I'll be up to see you at some point."

Emily snuggled back into me as we once again found ourselves alone, I could tell she was worried about something "You ok Em?"

She sighed "Yeah, I'm just worried about Luke, what do you think will happen to him Naoms?"

I wrapped my arms tighter around her "I don't know Em but he is a strong young lad I'm sure he will be ok."

She kissed my chest "Yeah." She paused "Thanks for sticking with me Naoms."

I kissed the top of her head "I wouldn't be anywhere else; you are stuck with me for good."

I felt her smile "Love you always."

I smiled "Love you always."


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry I have been a bit slack at updating this, I've been a bit slack at writing it as well to be honest but anyway here is the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites :-)**

**I am going away for a week on Monday to London and not taking my laptop with me so this will be the last update until I am back. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

Two Weeks Later

Emily 

I was finally discharged from hospital a week ago; it was so good to be back home with Naoms, to be snuggled up with her in our own bed. I haven't been much of a girlfriend to her though as I have remained in a lot of pain especially when I move and have just slept so much due to the pain relief making me tired. In the last week though I have been feeling a little more like myself, I have been awake more and have made the most of my time with my gorgeous girlfriend. I seriously know how fucking lucky I am to have her, she has taken more time of work to stay with me even though I told her I would be ok, I don't think I will ever forget what she said to me "I believe that you would be ok Emily but I want to be with you, I want to be able to take care of you like you took care of me."

She was so sweet with me and it only made me fall in love with her even more than I already was. She has spent so much time just lying on our bed with me whilst I slept, cuddling me close to her and just generally made me feel so fucking relaxed and so loved. In the past I have often thought I would never have the opportunity to be happy in life, everything in past relationships always seemed to go wrong and I had just about given up until I met Naomi and she made me think about everything all over again, I finally let myself fall in love and most of all I finally let someone in and gave her my heart, my whole heart.

Naomi is downstairs at the moment making us some lunch she had told me to stay where I was but I had other ideas, as comfortable as our bed was I wanted to spend some time out of it. I slowly stood up ever thankful the pain was easing significantly and made my down the stairs as quietly as I could not wanting to alarm Naomi before I got anywhere. I slowly wandered into the kitchen and snaked my arms around Naomi's waist and kissed her shoulder softly. She spun carefully in my arms "What are you doing down here, you should be resting."

I kissed her lips softly "I needed to get out of that bed for a bit and I need to get moving again, I just want out lives to go back to normal which means I need to speed up my recovery."

She pulled me close to her in a hug and kissed the top of my head "I don't want you to hurt yourself by pushing too hard."

I pulled back a little and smiled softly "I promise you I won't do anything I don't feel up to."

She smiled and kissed me softly "Ok, why don't you go and sit in the lounge then and I will bring lunch through and we can watch a film or something."

I smiled "Sounds good."

She kissed my forehead again before I slowly made my way into the lounge. Naomi followed me through about 5 minutes later with a lovely looking lunch; she always did know how to spoil me. She passed me my sandwich and put hers on the table "What film do you fancy watching?"

I thought for a minute "How about we watch the two Bridget Jones films, I feel like watching something funny."

She smiled "Me too."

She put the first DVD in before picking up her sandwich and sitting close next to me. Once we had finished eating Naomi put the plates on the table and I shifted so I was lying with my head in her lap loving the feeling as she softly ran her fingers through my hair as we both continued to enjoy the film.

* * *

A few days later Katie came home after work to find Naomi and I cuddled up on the sofa once again with Naomi reading to me "Alright lezza's how's things?"

I couldn't help but smile, I was used to Katie's nickname for us now and it didn't bother either of us "Alright bitch and things are good. How's Cook?"

Katie smiled "He's good, I've just come to get some stuff as I'm going to stay there again tonight."

I grinned "You may as well just move in."

She shot me a look "We are not at that stage yet but I will let you get away with that comment as you are still recovering. Anyway you should be pleased as it gives you two more time alone together."

I sighed "It's not as if we would be getting up to anything anyway."

Katie raised her eyebrows "Yeah yeah."

I couldn't help but laugh as Katie flounced out the room up the stairs, a couple of minutes later she came thumping back down and stuck her head around the door "Later bitches."

I rolled my eyes as Naomi did the same both of us replying "Bye Katie."

* * *

2 Weeks Later 

Naomi 

Emily was doing so much better, she was hardly in any pain and her life was really getting back to normal. She had been in talks with Emma about returning to work soon even if it was for a few days to begin with to get her back into it slowly which only meant I was going to have to go back to work, don't get me wrong I love my job but I love Emily more and I was seriously going to fucking miss spending so much time with her, well every day with her in fact. I know I will get to come home to her every night but it just won't be the same. I heard Emily come down stairs as I threw myself on the sofa, she came into the lounge and kissed me softly "I'm going to make a coffee, you want one?"

I pulled her down on top of me "I would rather lie here kissing you."

She smirked as she covered my body with hers and pressed her lips to mine, I wrapped my arms tightly around her holding her close to me, she pulled away after a few minutes gasping for air and I just smiled before pulling her head down once again, I had missed kissing her like this so much, in fact I had missed feeling her body against mine full stop but Emily still seemed reluctant to go there even though everything was almost back to normal. I would still love Emily and want to be with her if she never wanted to have sex again but fuck I wanted her so badly right now, we had been sharing these heavy kissing sessions for a couple of weeks now and it was making me so hot under the collar but they never went any further as Emily always pulled back and went off to do something else. After 15 minutes of being on the sofa like this Emily did as she always did, she stood up and I groaned at the lack of contact but she just smiled "I'm off to make that coffee now I'm gasping."

I sighed and Emily knew instantly there was something wrong "What is it?"

I shook my head "Nothing just go and make your coffee. I'm fine."

She shook her head "No Naomi I can tell there is something wrong, talk to me."

I took a deep breath as I debated with myself whether or not to bring it up with her or just to wait until it just happened naturally, in the end I decided to just come out with it "Have you gone off me or something?"

She looked surprised "No." she sat next to me again "No of course I haven't."

I looked at her briefly "What is the problem then, every time things get heated you pull away from me. I get it if you're not ready or don't feel up to it I just wish you would tell me where you are at. As you know I was so fucking scared when I got the call to say something had happened to you, I really thought I was going to lose you and I never want to have to feel like that again but now Emily, now I feel like I am loosing you all over again."

She stroked my cheek softly "I want to more than anything, do you know how hard it is to pull myself away from you every time like I have been, it's like I am torturing myself. You are not losing me Naoms, I could never let you go."

I turned to look at her and found myself getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes "Why then Em, what is the problem?"

She looked down "It's just" she trailed off before looking up at me again "It's just, oh this is going to sound stupid, I am worried about my scar."

I was confused "What about your scar Em?"

A tear fell from her eye "You used to spend ages kissing my stomach as you made your way down my body and you always say you enjoy kissing my smooth skin and now, now I have a huge fucking ugly scar and what if it's just not the same anymore, what if everything has changed Naoms?" She suddenly went quiet "I couldn't bare it if it has."

I quickly enveloped her in a hug showering the top of her head with soft kisses "You will always be beautiful and gorgeous and sexy to me however many scars you have covering your body, I will always love you and always want to be with you so much. I want to be able to kiss every inch of your skin including your scar and of course make your whole body tremble as you scream out my name."

She cut me off with a searing kiss completely taking my breath away "What the fuck are you waiting for then?"

I stood up quickly and grabbed Emily's hand before pulling her up the stairs to our bedroom.

As we stood at the bottom of the bed I suddenly found myself feeling nervous, I know this was nothing new for Emily and I but I wanted to make her feel so fucking special, I wanted her to know how serious I was when I said she was beautiful to me whatever scars she had. Emily broke me from my thoughts, her fingers caressing my cheeks before she slowly kissed me, her fingers now tangled in my hair. After a minute Emily pulled back a little and smiled softly "I want you so much Naomi."

Just hearing the tone in her voice as she said those words set my whole body alight and I pulled her to me slamming our lips together wanting her so much, my whole body ached for her touch as I slowly brushed my lips against hers, followed by her chin before trailing my lips down her neck reaching her shoulders. Emily's hands were wandering over my body as she moaned softly, I suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to look into her eyes and I was not disappointed as I looked deep into chocolate brown, she smiled making my heart beat faster than it already was as she tangled her fingers further through my blond locks. I moved my hand tracing my fingers over her cheeks reaching her lips watching as the brown of her eyes darkened. I couldn't help but smirk a little as she took a sharp intake of breath before softly kissing the tips of my fingers.

I wanted to take things slowly, to savour every kiss and every touch, I wanted to make this special for Emily, I wanted her to know just how much I loved her. I gripped her waist and pulled me as close to her as I could, my lips claiming hers with mine once more, both of us moaning at the much needed contact. Emily parted her lips inviting me inside; I cupped her head in my hand and held her close to me are tongues battling one another and teasing one another.

A few minutes later I gripped the shirt she was wearing undoing the buttons one at a time until I could peel the garment away, she helped me by pushing my arms out of the sleeves letting it fall to the floor by our feet. I broke our kiss and smirked "I do like you in that shirt."

She returned my smirk "I had better put it back on again then."

I raked my eyes over my chest "Right now I prefer you out of it, much prefer you out of it."

I reached up cupping her breasts loving the sounds that escaped her mouth as I stroked her nipple through her bra. I felt it grow hard instantly as she pressed her lips against mine once more, her lips more insistent this time. I snaked my arm around her back unclipping her bra, pulling it away from her body and throwing it to the side out of the way. I trailed a line of kisses over her chest until I reached her breasts sucking a nipple into my mouth, licking and flicking against it wanting to make her feel good. I could feel Emily's body trembling against mine as I continued my assault on her body, I didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold herself up so I slammed her against the wall unable to take this slowly anymore. Her hands were wandering everywhere again and I quickly found myself topless with my bra quickly following my top. I couldn't help but groan as she pressed her hands to my breasts caressing them softly. I pushed my lips against hers again just needing to feel her against me in every way, this time the kiss was urgent and we both knew exactly what we wanted in that moment. I broke my lips from hers and slid down her body to my knees, I made quick work of the button on her jeans tugging them down her legs her underwear quickly following as Emily kicked them away before I began trailing a line of kisses up her inner thighs. Emily took a sharp intake of breath as I kissed my way to her centre, she moaned loudly as I pushed my tongue between her folds flicking inside of her. She pulled on my hair as I pushed deep inside of her, she groaned loudly "Oh fuck Naoms."

As she pulled harder on my hair, her hips thrusting towards me as I pushed harder and deeper inside of her, I could feel her muscles tightening letting me know she was close. I flicked my tongue making her moan even louder only spurring me on. I curled my tongue inside pushing her over the edge, she cried out her whole body shaking as I continued softly flicking my tongue inside of her as she slowly came down from her high.

Emily collapsed back against the wall as I climbed back up her naked body planting soft kisses everywhere on her body paying special attention to her scar before softly planting a single kiss on her lips. She quickly wrapped her arms around me and pulled me roughly against her kissing me passionately, she pushed her body against mine shifting me backwards until I felt the edge of the bed behind my knees. She looked deep into my eyes and smirked before pushing me backwards, I shuffled backwards and she climbed over my body only pausing to undo the button on my jeans, she smiled cheekily "You have way to many clothes on."

I smiled and lifted my hips as we made quick work of removing my remaining clothes. I could see in her eyes just how much she wanted me. She lay her body on top of mine pressing against me her lips claiming mine before she began moving her way down my body kissing my neck and over my collar bone until she reached my breasts. She bit one nipple between her teeth making me moan loudly. I moved my body towards hers loving the feeling of her on top of me, the fire flooding my body as she made me feel so fucking alive. My nipples became hard instantly as she circled her tongue licking and sucking. I groaned as she slipped her knee between my thighs. I gripped the sheet on the bed as she slowly slid her way down my body kissing every inch of my skin making my whole body tremble. She slowly parted my legs softly kissing my inner thigh. I took a sharp intake of breath as Joey snaked her tongue through my folds of skin pushing deep inside of me, I couldn't help but moan loudly as she made me feel so amazing. I pushed my hips against her mouth wanting to be as close to her as possible. I gripped the sheet harder feeling it scrunch within my hands. I knew I was close as Emily flicked her tongue inside of me. She brushed her thumb over my clit as she curled her tongue inside of me pushing me over the edge. I cried out as wave after wave rushed through my body, my whole body was trembling as I screamed out her name over and over.

After a few minutes Emily slowly made her way up my body showering me with soft kisses until she reached my lips kissing me softly but full of passion as I wrapped my arms tightly around her enjoying the feel of her body still pressed against mine.

We lay tangled on the bed together showering one another with soft kisses before Emily stroked my cheek "I have waited so long to do that, I have missed being with you like that so fucking much."

I smirked "Well we had better make up for it then." I shifted my body so I was straddling Emily again before pinning her arms to the bed my lips pressing to hers once more.


End file.
